Our Stories
by Rosswen
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and their love as you wish them to be. [SasuNaru, Request Fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Fluffy Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Meehalla.**

 **A/N: Welcome to Our Stories! It's been a short break but I wanted to start to be able to give attention to everyone! If I have new readers, please check out my profile to learn details about my style and this story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his sleek black phone and dialed the first number in his call log. He waited for a few moments for the call to be answered and his features softened immediately as he heard the sound he loved the most in the most.

" _Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke smiled warmly at his wife's excited voice. "Yeah, baby, how are you?"

" _I'm fine,_ " Naruto answered and Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice. " _How about you? When you are_ _coming home?_ "

"An emergency surgery came up," Sasuke replied. "I will be late. Don't wait me for dinner."

" _Oh.._." Naruto was disappointed but tried to hide it quickly. " _It's fine. Good luck, I hope your patient will be okay."_

"Thank you, love," Sasuke breathed. "How are the children?"

" _They are playing with the new doctor toys you got for them_ ," Naruto said with his smiling voice.

"Practice makes it perfect," Sasuke said proudly.

His wife giggled at the end of the line, warming Sasuke's heart. " _How can you be so sure they will want to be doctors when they grow up?"_

"It's an Uchiha tradition," Sasuke answered, checking the clock at his desk where the photo frame of his beautiful family stood by. "Love, I have to go."

" _Okay,_ " Naruto replied. " _Good luck again and I love you._ "

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled. "Love you, too."

He switched off his phone and walked out of the room.

The hospital staff and even the patients watched him as he passed by. Sasuke Uchiha constantly was the center of attention and the hospital gossips.

He came from the Uchiha family, which was famous for their world renowned doctors. The whole family was doctors since the ancient times. To top it all, each member of the family had similar, fine features that let people recognize them easily.

It was a well known fact that Sasuke was married, his ring was there to be seen by all but the number of people who had seen his spouse was really limited.

Sasuke had his family go to their family owned clinics and he didn't like people seeing them so the only person who had seen his family was his secretary Sakura via the frame on his desk. And even then, it was hard to see his wife because the focus was on his two children.

There was a rumor about this also. Some said that Sasuke's wife was so beautiful that he was extremely jealous over him, that's why he didn't let people see him. Some others said that he was way too ugly that Sasuke didn't want to be seen with him in public.

Sasuke himself only rolled his eyes at the rumors and told them to mind their business harshly.

Sasuke entered the operating room and nodded at the responsible nurse. She nodded back and helped him to wash and sterilize his hands before the operation.

Sasuke was a cardiologist and he wanted to be the best. He was one _of_ the best, his mother being the top one, so he set his goals high and waited for the day to get past her success.

Mikoto was happy about it. Their little competition drove her son to get better and she was sure that Sasuke would take her throne soon.

As he entered the operation room, Sasuke blocked out the rest of the world and only focused on curing the heart in his hands.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door before him as silent as he could muster and entered inside. It was dark but he had no problems with finding his way around. He took off his shoes and hung his coat before walking further into his home.

There were quiet noises coming from the living room so Sasuke headed there. It was dark inside, the only light source of the room was the TV on the wall. Sasuke's lips curved upwards as he saw his spouse watching the show with lazy eyes. Their firstborn, Yoji, was asleep deeply, arms wrapped around his mother's round belly, where his little, unborn brother resided.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out gently, not wanting to startle his love.

Naruto turned to look at the door way and smiled beautifully. "Welcome."

Smiling back, Sasuke walked into the room and stood over his wife. Leaning over, he kissed his forehead gently.

"Why did stay up?" Sasuke asked. "It's really late."

"Yoji wanted to wait for you," Naruto smiled as he massaged the raven locks of their five year old son.

Sasuke chuckled and picked up their son carefully. His son cuddled up to his chest immediately, making Sasuke smile. Gently, Sasuke kissed his son's forehead and carried him to the room which he shared with his younger brother.

Yoji sighed as his father put him in his bed before covering his form with his blanket.

Making his way on the messy floor, Sasuke walked to the other bed which had railings around it and leaned over to kiss his two years old son, Isao's golden locks.

The sapphire gems flattered open and a sleepy voice called out immediately, "Daddy?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered back, kissing the chubby cheeks of his little son. "Go back to sleep."

"No," Isao whined. "Stay with daddy."

"Shh..." Carefully, Sasuke climbed into the small bed and lied down beside his son.

The child cuddled up to him immediately and buried his face in his chest. It was tight but Sasuke didn't mind. He caressed his baby son's back till he fell asleep again and didn't leave the bed until he was sure that he wouldn't wake up again. Covering his small form with his blanket, Sasuke left the room, leaving the door ajar after switching on the lights of the corridor.

He walked to the kitchen where the second light source was and found his wife preparing a late dinner for him.

Sasuke walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his body from behind, burying his nose in his neck. His love always smelled like roses. Like the freshest of them and it never failed to take Sasuke back to the day they met.

He had left the hospital late, in which we worked as an assistant doctor and he had rushed to find a flower shop for his mother who had her birthday that day.

Almost all of the shops Sasuke had gone to were closed. And he had cursed his luck for not being able to find an open shop in a city as big as this.

And then he had found it. It was small but there were the most beautiful flowers Sasuke had ever seen inside. The owner was locking the door when Sasuke run up to him and Sasuke had thought he was more beautiful than any flower in the whole world.

Naruto had been so kind to reopen his shop for him and present him with the best flowers he had.

Sasuke had started visiting Naruto's shop almost everyday after that and they had gained each other's hearts slowly, falling in love and eventually getting married.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked, kissing his spouse's cheek lingeringly.

"Good," Naruto answered caressing his husband's hair.

"And the baby?" Sasuke questioned as he caressed his wife's six months along bump.

"He's also fine," Naruto smiled. "Come on, eat now."

Sasuke sighed as he sat by the table to eat. "You should be getting rest, not staying up a whole night."

"I'm getting enough sleep," Naruto replied with a smile as he sat across his husband. "Isao and I take afternoon naps together."

Sasuke smiled softly. "That's good."

Naruto nodded and let his husband eat in peace.

Sasuke moved to clean his dishes after the quick dinner but Naruto was ahead of him.

"You go and take your shower," He said as he put the plates in the sink.

Sasuke knew that protesting would do no good so he walked to their bedroom for a shower.

Naruto was quick to place the plates in the dishwasher and after drinking his night milk, he walked to the bedroom. He was already in his pajamas so he laid down in their comfortable bed and started waiting for his husband.

He didn't have to wait long and he sighed inwardly as his husband left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and another one around his shoulders.

This beautiful creation, both inside and outside, belonged to Naruto solely. It was Naruto who saw his smiles. It was Naruto who heard his most important words. It was Naruto who shared a heart and a home with him. It was Naruto who was his whole world.

The years they spent together, Naruto treasured every single moment of them. Naruto still remembered the day they met. It was like magic or maybe fate. After that night, Sasuke had come to get flowers from him everyday. But he liked roses, especially blue ones, for they reminded him of something he loved so much.

"What is my rose thinking about?" Sasuke called as entered the bed after getting dressed.

Naruto blushed deeply at the nickname. Years had passed, but it still managed to color his cheeks whenever he heard it.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged and snuggled into his husband's warmness as strong arms wrapped around him, their baby kicking both of their stomachs. "How was the operation?"

"He was in a really critical condition," Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's back gently. "But the operation was a success. He will get better soon enough."

"My hero," Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips gently. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead. "Go to sleep now."

Naruto nodded. "When will you leave tomorrow?"

"I'll be with you in the morning," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded happily. His husband always balanced his time for his family. If he came home late and couldn't see the kids, he spent the mornings with them and went to the hospital later. If he left earlier than usual in the morning, he came home early in the evening to pay attention to their children.

With a short sigh, Naruto fell into a comfortable, deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke cracked his eyes open. He blinked several times and touched the other side of the bed but couldn't find his lover. He frowned as he heard hushed voices outside of the door.

"Baby, daddy's sleeping," He heard his wife saying. "You know he needs to rest to save lives."

"No!" He heard a small, stubborn voice that caused his lips to curve upwards. "Daddy Isao's! Isao be with daddy!"

"Naruto," Sasuke called out. "Let him come, I'm awake."

The door was opened immediately and his two year old son run inside quickly. With a little struggle, he climbed on the bed and crawled to Sasuke. "Daddy!"

"Yeah," Sasuke took his baby son in his arms. "Good morning."

"Mornin!" Isao smiled happily. "Isao miss daddy!"

"Daddy also misses Isao," Sasuke replied, hugging his son to his chest. "I always think of you."

Isao nodded happily, kissing his father's lips as he saw his mother doing. Sasuke kissed his son back and rubbed his back as he hugged him to his chest and closed his eyes.

There was nothing more important to Sasuke in the world. His family was everything. Sasuke lived for them alone.

They both fell asleep again at some point and Sasuke opened his eyes once again to his son's squirming.

He lifted his head and looked at his baby questioningly, sapphire eyes looking back at him innocently.

"Daddy pee came," Isao said simply.

Sasuke gasped and shot out of the bed. "Run, run! Don't let the pee go anywhere."

Isao giggled as they run to the bathroom together and his father helped him to sit down on the toilet and they walked to the kitchen together afterwards.

They found Naruto preparing the breakfast as he talked on the phone.

"Yes, Karin, we will come in the afternoon... Yes, we can check what we need together."

Naruto had a bigger flower shop now and he worked with his cousin Karin. It was good, because when the kids demanded his attention, he could easily leave the shop to someone he trusted.

"Sasuke," Naruto turned to his husband with a smile. "Yoji's still asleep."

Sasuke nodded. After helping Isao to settle down, he walked to the room of his sons' and found him asleep deeply.

Smiling softly, he sat down on the bed and caressed the raven locks of his firstborn.

"Yoji?" He called out softly. "Its time to wake up."

His son squirmed but stayed asleep.

Sasuke chuckled. Yoji was a really heavy sleeper.

"Come on," Sasuke whispered, kissing his pale forehead. "If you don't get up now I won't be able to take you school and you will be later than usual."

Dark eyes opened immediately, causing Sasuke to laugh heartedly. His son went to pre-school everyday and he had a very _special_ friend he liked very much. So he woke up early every day to get ready personally.

The breakfast was the same as always. It was filled with laughter and lighthearted talks. After the breakfast, it was their usual play time.

"Daddy, Isao do good?" Isao asked as he listened to Sasuke's heartbeat with his toy stethoscope. He couldn't place it right in his ears but Sasuke thought it didn't matter. He was too cute for words.

"You're doing so good," Sasuke praised his little son. "Your brother is also doing a wonderful job."

Yoji smiled widely. He was currently listening to his mother's stomach to hear his little brother.

"Daddy, Isao be hero like daddy?" Isao questioned as he settled down in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke gazed at his wife, and Naruto shrugged. So what? He thought that his husband was a superhero and he never refrained from telling his sons about it.

"Of course you can be," Sasuke replied as he caressed his hair. "You can be anything you like."

"Isao be Rose? Like mommy?" The little blond questioned.

"You are already a rose," Sasuke replied. "Mommy's my blue rose, you are my yellow rose and your big brother's my black rose."

Isao seemed content with the answer as he lined another one.

"Isao be like Karin?" He asked as he raised on his legs, so that Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. "Karin make nice buk... buke..." Isao frowned as he looked up to his father.

Sasuke smiled. "Karin makes nice bouquets."

"Yes!" Isao nodded wildly.

"But I think your mommy makes the most beautiful bouquets in the world," Sasuke commented as he pushed back his son's golden locks out of his face.

"Yes!" Isao agreed heatedly. "Mommy make the _mosssst_ nice roses!"

Sasuke smirked as he saw his wife blushing with the compliment.

"Okay!" Naruto stood up as he clasped his hands. "It's time for everyone to get ready!"

The kids stood up immediately to go to their room.

"What we do first?" Naruto asked, pointing at the toys with his eyes.

Leaning over, the kids picked up their toys and run into their room.

With a smile, Sasuke stood up and held his pregnant wife's hand and guided them to their own room.

"When is your next appointment?" Sasuke asked as he touched his lover's bump.

"On Friday," Naruto answered, kissing back as his husband kissed him deeply.

He tangled his hands in Sasuke's hair and massaged his scalp.

He loved this man so much, only their kids' love could rival to it and even then, his husband was so special. Naruto had lost his family when he was young and it had been Sasuke who had filled the emptiness in his heart.

Sasuke had a beautiful family and they had accepted Naruto as a son before Naruto and Sasuke started a family of their own. They both loved children so it was no surprise that they had two sons with a third on the way. Sometimes people asked them how many children they planned to have and Sasuke joked that they would stop when they had a daughter.

Their lips touched each other gently for the last time before Sasuke hugged his Naruto tightly.

"I love you," He whispered into his ear.

Naruto smiled. "I love you, too... But my superhero needs to wear his special suit to save innocent lives now."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before chuckling. "Should I wear red leggings?"

"No," Naruto shook his head with an amused smile. "Leggings don't look good on you."

"But you look so good in them," Sasuke commented with a smirk as he eyed his wife who was wearing black leggings under a white tunic.

Naruto blushed. "They are comfy!"

"And sexy," Sasuke's smirk widened as his lover blushed deeper. He loved teasing his wife way too much.

Naruto mumbled something about his embarrassing husband as he left for his babies' room.

He found Yoji ready as he prepared his backpack and Isao was still struggling with his pants.

"Let mommy help," Naruto keeled down in front of his baby and helped him to wear his pants before dressing him with a thick sweatshirt.

Isao smiled and kissed Naruto's lips. "Isao be nice?"

"You look so nice," Naruto smiled, taking his baby in his arms.

"Mommy, baby like Isao?" The little blond questioned as the touched his mother's bump.

"Of course he does," Naruto replied. "He loves you soooo much!"

Isao giggled happily.

"Can you check if daddy's ready?" Naruto asked and his baby nodded before running out of the room.

Naruto stood up carefully and then walked to his firstborn's side.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked, caressing the raven locks.

"Yes, mommy," Yoji smiled up to his mother.

Naruto smiled. His first baby was always tidy and a bit serious, just like his father. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Uhmm..." Yoji thought for a while. "Rice? And veggies please!"

Naruto smiled again. Unlike so many kids, Yoji especially liked vegetables. "Of course baby."

Kissing his forehead, Naruto walked to the kitchen and prepared his son's lunch box carefully. They put it in his backpack together and then Naruto handed two bars of nuts chocolate to his son.

"One is for you," Naruto smiled knowingly. "And one is to share with a friend if you wish."

Yoji smiled widely. "Thank you mommy!"

"Of course, love," Naruto smiled back.

"Are we ready?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the door with his two year old in his arms.

"Yes," Yoji smiled up to his father.

"You look so handsome," Sasuke commented with a smirk.

"Really?" Yoji asked with wide eyes, touching his carefully shaped hair.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "I think everybody will love it."

Yoji smiled happily before hugging Naruto. "Goodbye, mommy. I love you!"

"I love you too, baby," Naruto hugged his son back and smiled as his son wore his shoes easily on his own.

"Go to mommy now," Sasuke kissed Isao's golden hair and helped Naruto to take him in his arms. "I'll see you tonight," He said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"See you," Naruto smiled.

"Don't forget to call," Sasuke said as he wore his shoes.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled, knowing how his husband always worried for him.

Sasuke nodded and held Yoji's hand before leaving the flat.

"Bye bye daddy, bye bye nii-san," Naruto shook his hand after his boys with his baby.

"Now Isao go make rose?" Isao asked as his mother helped him to wear his shoes.

"Yes, baby," Naruto smiled. "Let's go."

Holding hands, they left to start their day.

* * *

"Don't worry, you will be fine," Sasuke reassured his patient for the last time as he opened the door for her to leave.

He sighed after she left and stood by his door to collect his thoughts. He turned to his secretary and found her watching him with glazed eyes as always.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke drew her attention, "Sakura, do I have another appointment?"

"No, Uchiha-sensei," She chirped, happy that she had Sasuke's attention. "You have an operation in the afternoon though."

Sasuke gave a nod. "I will rest a bit. Don't let anyone disturb me."

"Yes, sensei," She smiled sweetly. "Should I massage your shoulders?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked into his room without an answer. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Today was really busy.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because the next he opened his eyes, he heard hushed voices out of his door as loud footsteps echoed around.

Sasuke stood up and walked out with a frown. He found Sakura talking to another secretary as they watched the corridor. He could hear a yell in the distance.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, making her jump. "What's happening?"

"Uchiha-sensei," Sakura gulped. "They brought a patient. He has some burns from what I have heard but he refuses treatment and wants to see you first."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged. "They say he has a kid with him and he's pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he run out of the room suddenly.

"Sensei!" Sakura was surprised but as every hospital personal, she was good with getting the smell of good gossip so she followed after Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke run to the emergency rooms as fast as he could, his heart beating at his ears. He searched the rooms one by one and stood before one where a small crowd had gathered. His heart skipped a beat as he heard his lover's teary voice.

"Why don't you believe me?" Naruto was asking. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha's spouse!"

"You don't even have an id card with you," A nurse said angrily. "Enough. We can't disturb Uchiha-sensei with this. Do you know how many patients want to be examined by him every single day?"

Isao started crying loudly, not liking this strange place and people.

"Shh, baby," Naruto tried to soothe his son and then called out. "Sasuke!"

"Sir, if you don't keep silent, we will-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke roared, pushing the people out of his way to enter the room.

His wife was sitting on a stretcher as he hugged Isao with an arm. He was holding out his other arm, which was trembling without stopping as tears left his eyes. Sasuke gasped as he realized that his love's arm and the side of his stomach was burned, the thin clothes he had stuck to his skin badly.

"Naruto," Sasuke walked up to his love quickly.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed in relief as he saw his husband finally.

"What happened?" The doctor asked immediately.

"Daddy!" Isao wailed as he raised his arms, Sasuke taking him in his arms quickly. "Isao hurt mommy!"

"It w-wasn't his fault," Naruto said quickly. "He just pulled the table mat, and there was the pot on it and I managed to push him away but I got burned."

Sasuke gave a nod and then looked around. The whole hospital seemed to be watching them. "What are you waiting for?!" Sasuke shouted. "There is a patient in need of help here!"

His shouting seemed to get the stuff working as they started with an examination quickly.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto tried to wipe his tears but his husband stopped him by grabbing his hand tightly. "Our baby?"

"It won't affect him," Sasuke reassured his love but still gave an order to bring a gynecologist.

Naruto bit his lips as they lifted the sleeve of his top, it hurt so bad.

"I w-will throw up," Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke was quick to get a bowl and helped his wife into a sitting position before he threw up whatever he had eaten the whole day. He wiped his mouth gently with a damp cloth afterwards and then helped him to lay down again.

Sasuke kissed his love's sweaty brow gently. "You are going to be fine," He whispered. "My beautiful rose, don't worry, I don't let anything happen to you."

Naruto nodded and bit his lips the keep back a scream of pain.

"It's hard to sedate you," Sasuke whispered soothingly. "You should have been hungry for at least eight hours before. Can you endure?"

Naruto nodded. "D-Don't let Isao see me like this."

Sasuke gave a nod. He pressed his son's face into his neck who held onto him tightly.

For the next hour, Naruto was examined and his wounds were treated. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as it seemed and nothing had happened to their baby. Naruto took a sigh of relief after hearing that.

"Sakura," Sasuke turned to his secretary after Naruto's treatment was done. "Cancel all of my appointments for the next week or have another doctor attend them."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But, sensei, it's impossible!"

"Sasuke," Naruto called out gently. He was sitting on the stretcher, dressed with one of navy hospital shirts of his husband, his own top was cut to treat him, while he held his silent baby with his good arm. "It's okay. See, I'm fine."

"No, Naruto," Sasuke silenced his wife quickly. "I'm not leaving you alone like this. I won't argue over this."

Knowing how stubborn his husband was, Naruto nodded with a defeated sigh.

"But, Uchiha-sensei," Sakura gulped. "You know the manager won't let you."

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tell me him to fire me then."

Gulping, Sakura nodded and left quickly. Everybody who had seen Sasuke today was shocked. He was so different from the way he usually was. It was like the mask he wore had shattered and a man who was totally in love with his family had appeared. He had never left their side, he had personally examined both of them and had given orders till he was satisfied.

The way he looked at his wife could melt an iceberg. It was clear that he was madly in love with his blue rose.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said as they left for the parking lot of the hospital. He was carrying Isao with an arm while his other one was wrapped around Naruto's waist, holding him against his side tightly.

"I'm alright, Sasuke," Naruto reassured his husband with a smile and then gazed at his pouting baby. "Isao, are you upset with mommy?"

Isao shook his head quickly. "No! Isao hurt baby..."

"No, my love," Naruto soothed his little baby. "You didn't hurt the baby. It was just an accident. It's okay, don't be upset anymore, okay?"

Isao nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Naruto smiled back. He was happy as long as his family smiled.

Soon, he was lying in his bed with Isao and Yoji clinging to his side while his burnt arm was placed over a few pillows. His husband was feeding him with the soup he had made.

"I feel good," Naruto said for the millionth time. He kissed his babies' hair and smiled up to his husband. "Don't worry about me."

"I've talked to mother," Sasuke said. "They will come to see you tonight and she wants to take the kids for a few days."

"No!" Yoji protested as Isao clang to Naruto tighter.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I rather have them with me. I can't have peace of mind when I can't see them."

Sasuke smiled knowingly. Naruto was such a mother hen. He couldn't spend a day without their sons.

After the soup was gone, Sasuke lied down beside his wife and joined their group cuddle.

Naruto smiled, safe and cocooned by the warmness of his family.

This was heaven on earth.

* * *

 **End of the first request! This fic won't be updated regularly because I need a lot of time to think over the requests before putting them into words, I hope it's okay. Thank you for reading and thank you Meehalla for sharing your idea with us! See you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: lunar and sonar girl.**

 **A/N: Hello! Here we have another chapter! I've gotten a lot of questions about this: Yes, you can send me requests! The purpose of this story is to give you a chance to read you ideas. Each chapter of the story will contain a different request so everybody will have a chance to voice their SasuNaru love! So if you have a request, please send me a PM.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are not supposed to use it," Naruto pointed out as he watched his husband with the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke was checking out his mails as they spoke. "Just checking quickly."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a huff. "You are being workaholic again!"

They had married just yesterday, currently on a private jet flying to their honeymoon and Naruto's teme of a husband thought that his work mattered more.

"Work doesn't matter more," Sasuke said as he took Naruto under his arm.

Naruto blushed as a soft kiss was placed in his hair. As always, Sasuke could read him easily.

"I can't believe we got married finally," Naruto mused loudly as he snuggled deeper into his husband's warmness.

"I guess I had made myself clear at seven," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto giggled like a child. "Yes, you've never let me out of your sight."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a nod. "Wouldn't let anyone else have you."

Naruto blushed and then smiled. "You are a romantic bastard, I love you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Naruto nodded with wide eyes, barely holding back a laughter.

"Thank you then," Sasuke nodded. "And I love you too."

Naruto blushed in joy and then kissed his husband with all the love he felt, his lover kissing back immediately.

They were together for as long as Naruto remembered. Their families were good friends so it was no wonder Sasuke and Naruto had ended up as best friends. But it seemed they felt more for each other and they never needed to hide it.

Their relationship had developed naturally and brought them to this point eventually.

Naruto looked around uneasily as the jet started shaking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked, holding onto Sasuke's hand.

"Don't worry," Sasuke soothed quickly. "Just a turbulence."

Naruto nodded with a gulp but another squeak left his lips as the jet started losing height quickly. And it didn't help at all when masks dropped from the ceiling suddenly.

"W-We are crashing!" Naruto cried, holding onto Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke was, on the other hand, extremely calm but Naruto was too scared to notice anything. He buckled Naruto's belt and then put the mask around his mouth before kissing his temple.

"Don't worry," He whispered. "All will be well."

"W-We will die!" Naruto cried, clinging to his husband tighter. "We g-got married j-just yesterday!"

Sasuke held his love tighter and hid a smirk in his sunshine hair. "I'm just so happy to have you in my arms in my last breath."

Naruto nodded wildly. "M-Me too. I love you so much Sasuke, d-don't let me go in the afterlife, alright?"

"I love you too, baby," Sasuke held Naruto tighter as the plane descended fastly. "Doesn't matter which world we are in, I will never let go of your hand."

"W-We couldn't have a baby," Naruto sobbed. "I w-wanted us to be p-parents!"

Sasuke frowned, not liking how upset Naruto was getting. "Don't worry, I'm holding you."

Naruto nodded against his husband's neck, holding onto him as tight as he could.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke said softly. "Think of our happiest moments."

And then they were landing harshly as the newlyweds held onto each other tightly.

Naruto bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly as he waited for their end to come. The jet was shaking badly and then they were dragging on the ground.

Naruto wasn't sure what had happened but after some time, they weren't moving anymore. He cracked an eye open and looked up to his husband.

"Did we die?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "I think we are still alive."

Naruto gasped happily and then hugged his husband tightly. "I love you!"

"Love you too," Sasuke answered, caressing his love's back. "Let's see where we landed."

Naruto nodded and then stood up quickly. "The pilot?!"

"Let's check him," Sasuke stood up as well and they walked to the cockpit together.

Sasuke pushed the small door open and Naruto gasped loudly as he saw the pilot leaning against the control panel.

Sasuke walked ahead and checked for the middle-aged man's pulse.

"D-Did he..." Naruto looked at his husband with glistening eyes.

Sasuke gave a nod. "Dead."

A sob left Naruto's lips. What was happening? They were supposed to be flying to a tropical island where they would spend their honey moon in each other's arms. What _the fuck_ was happening?

Naruto snapped out of his stupor as he heard his husband calling out to him. "Huh?"

"Let's get out," Sasuke said. "There might be an explosion."

Naruto gasped and then followed after his husband to the small door of the jet.

Sasuke opened the door and a set of small stairs dropped down for their use.

"Let's go," Sasuke took a step out carefully.

"Wait!" Naruto cried. Turning back, he took his small, cabin baggage then followed after his husband. "We might need it."

Sasuke gave a nod and they left the jet together.

"It looks like an island," Naruto commented as he clang to Sasuke.

"What if there are wild animals and poisonous snakes?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

Naruto squeaked and jumped to Sasuke's arms, his husband lifting him up easily. Naruto was extremely afraid of snakes and Sasuke used that knowledge to his benefit easily with a smirk. Naruto was too scared to notice they had landed without a hitch and he was too lost in his small nightmare of snakes to see Sasuke giving the pilot a thumbs up and the supposedly dead pilot nodding at him with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Naruto sulked as they sat before a small fire as the night fell. "We are lost… Just like on the show!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said soothingly as he lied down on the white sand. They had walked and walked and had ended up at the other side of the island. The ocean was ahead of them and there was a forest behind them. "I'm sure they will find us soon enough."

Naruto nodded but voiced another concern, "How will we survive in the mean time?"

"Come here," Sasuke patted the space next to him and spooned up his love tightly before the fire. "You know I was a scout, I know how to survive."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You were in middle school. And all you did was to sulk around because Miko-mom made you go there instead of spending time with me."

"Well I was a man who knew his priorities," Sasuke said seriously, causing Naruto to laugh.

"You know," Naruto lied on his back, facing Sasuke. "I'm not upset. I thought we would die and all I thought was that I haven't had enough time with you, that I love you too much to not to see you anymore. I'm just…" Naruto gazed into his husband's eyes and smiled at him beautifully. "I'm just so happy that we are still together. I love you so much and I can overcome anything if I have you by my side."

Sasuke was speechless for a moment then a small smile appeared on his face and he leaned down to kiss his lover on the lips, preparing to love him all night long. This was still their honeymoon, right?

In the mean time, Naruto was too busy with moaning out his husband's name to realize their jet was leaving the island.

* * *

Naruto stirred awake slowly. He blinked a few times and looked around.

Sun had risen and it was illuminating over the ocean. It looked so appealing. But where was Sasuke?

Naruto looked around and gasped as he looked back. Between the trees, there was a shelter. It had a roof made with huge leaves and the ground was cleaned and filled with white sand. How? Naruto was sure that it wasn't here yesterday.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, getting worried. Maybe they weren't alone here after all?

Naruto gulped. What if there were people here who sacrificed and ate other people? Wh-What if they were already feasting on Naruto's husband and waiting to get Naruto as they got hungry?

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried loudly.

"I'm here," Sasuke called as he walked out of the bushes, carrying two, big fishes in his hands.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked quickly. "Don't leave me alone again!"

"I wasn't far, baby," Sasuke said kneeling before their fireplace to start a new one.

"Where did this thing come from?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the shelter.

"Ah," Sasuke gazed at the shelter momentarily. "I built it when you were sleeping."

"Oh," Naruto blinked and watched as Sasuke lit up a fire to fry the fishes. "Where did you find those?"

"I caught them," Sasuke answered simply.

"Bare handed?" Naruto questioned in shock.

"Uhmm, yeah," Sasuke nodded after a moment's hesitation.

"How?" Naruto blinked.

"Looks like I still have my scouting skills," Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn't convinced but he still nodded.

"Look, I brought your luggage," Sasuke pointed at the small luggage with his eyes.

Naruto gasped happily, forgetting about his suspicions.

Sasuke smirked as he prepared their fishes.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "I'm sick of bathing in the ocean! I'm so sticky!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go to the lake."

Naruto nodded eagerly.

They had been living at the island for a week now. Things were going surprisingly well. There were no wild animals or poisonous snakes. Especially, Sasuke was great. He was so good at bringing them food and keeping them sheltered.

Holding hands, they walked into the forest. They had a lot of time, so they took walks around to discover the island. But Sasuke never let Naruto get too far away and Naruto was also unwilling to leave their little shelter.

The forest was beautiful. Everywhere was green and birds were tweeting all around, bringing a smile to Naruto's face. He run ahead as he saw the small lake and shed his dirty clothing before throwing himself in the cool water.

Sasuke smiled at the sight of his love so happy and then joined him in the water. This lake was also their water source. It was really clean.

"You know," Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly in the lake. "This whole getting lost business doesn't scare me anymore. We are together and you are looking after us. I'm really happy."

Sasuke smiled adoringly. "I'm happy to have you all to myself."

Naruto giggled. "You are such a perfect lover."

Sasuke chuckled. "Am I now?"

Naruto nodded wildly and put his head over Sasuke's shoulder, closing his eyes in content.

Sasuke was rubbing Naruto's back slowly as he caught the sight of a person. The man held out two fishes and coconuts to Sasuke, silently asking what to do with them.

Sasuke frowned and shook a hand, silently ordering him to get lost.

"Sasuke, what?" Naruto stirred slowly, he was getting sleepy.

"Nothing baby," Sasuke soothed. "Just a bug."

Naruto nodded and relaxed in his husband's warm embrace.

* * *

Naruto cried in shock as he couldn't find their jet where it was supposed to be.

"Sasuke!" He squeaked as loud as he could. "Sasuke!"

"What?!" Sasuke came out of the forest running.

"The jet's gone!" Naruto cried, pointing at the empty space.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"I was taking a walk," Naruto said. "Where is the jet?!"

"Uhmm…" Sasuke scratched his cheek. "The waves must have dragged it into the ocean."

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure," Sasuke nodded. "The sea is wild especially at nights."

"We didn't hear anything," Naruto said skeptically.

A slow smirk covered Sasuke's face. "I'm too busy with listening to your moans to hear anything else."

An adorable pinkness dusted Naruto's cheeks immediately. "Pervert Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go back."

Naruto held his husband's offered hand and they walked back to their small home side by side.

* * *

"Here, wear this," Sasuke handed Naruto a piece of handmade bottom.

Their clothes were either too dirty to be used or already ripped apart by the nature.

Naruto studied the small, skirt like thing Sasuke was holding out. It was made with leaves and seemed like it could only cover a small part of Naruto's body.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"I made it for you," Sasuke said simply.

"Y-You made this for me?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. "How?"

"Well," Sasuke shrugged. "I just put the leaves together."

"Where did you find thread?" Naruto asked unbelievingly.

"Ughh," Sasuke cursed inwardly. "I used my hair."

"You hair?!" Naruto yelped. "Are you stupid?!"

Sasuke settled for a shrug.

Naruto frowned deeply but put the leaf skirt on anyway.

* * *

Naruto slept deeply beside his husband. The sky was in a light purple color, the sun would rise soon.

Sasuke stood up slowly, trying not to awaken his lover. He kissed his cheek and left silently.

Naruto cracked an eye open and then followed after his husband silently at a reasonable distance.

He was feeling like something strange was going on for a while. Sasuke was finding everything they needed easily. He was finding their food out of nowhere. He was spotting clean water springs without a hitch and strangely, these were all happening when Naruto slept.

When Naruto asked about it, Sasuke always found excuses about why he left early or he always changed the subject about where he found everything. Naruto trusted his husband endlessly but this was becoming way too strange.

"Where are you going?" Naruto whispered to himself as Sasuke walked further into the forest.

He followed as silent as he could muster gasped in shock as they arrived to a clearing with a big house in the middle.

Sasuke walked into the house and a servant opened the door for him immediately, shocking Naruto speechless. Gritting his teeth, Naruto stomped to the house quickly, knocking on the door harshly.

The door was opened immediately by a surprised looking maid. "U-Uchiha-sama?"

"What's happening here?" Naruto demanded and walked into the house without waiting for an answer.

The house was really luxurious and spacy. Everything one would need and even more was inside.

Looking around, Naruto found the kitchen and folded his arms over his chest as he saw his husband getting two fishes from a deep freezer.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto called out sweetly, freezing Sasuke on the spot.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke gulped.

"Yes," Naruto smiled dangerously. "Care to explain?"

"W-Well, you see," Sasuke looked around before sighing deeply. "You always say that I'm working too much and you want to be with me without anyone or anything disturbing us. So I thought about this setup..."

"You crashed our jet for this?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"We didn't crash," Sasuke mumbled, looking down. "The jet and the pilot are just fine."

"What of our families?" Naruto asked. "They must be worried out of their minds."

"They know all about this," Sasuke explained slowly.

"Even Miko-mom and Ita-nii?!" Naruto nearly cried, blinking quickly.

Sasuke nodded silently.

"I don't know what to think!" Naruto run his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"I'm sorry, baby," Sasuke apologized sincerely. "I just wanted to make you happy and have you all to myself."

Naruto gazed at his husband's face and then let out a deep breath before hugging him tightly. "You know very well that I can't stand that face of yours."

Sasuke smiled, hugging his Naruto back tightly. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too," Naruto smiled back. "Now, can we have a more comfortable honeymoon?"

"Sure," Sasuke smirked, picking Naruto up easily.

"I wanna have a baby," Naruto demanded in the way Sasuke adored. "Sasuke, let's make a baby."

"Sounds like a plan," Sasuke smiled, walking to the bedroom.

Soon, Naruto's cheerful giggles were echoing through the house.

Their honeymoon was starting just now.

* * *

 **I think lunar and sonar girl didn't have an idea like this but if I made it a too serious fic, it would get really long. And when I was thinking, I had this idea of Sasuke setting everything up and it made me smile, so I hope everyone liked it. I thought it became a short and cute fic! Thank you lunar and sonar girl for sharing your idea with us and thank you all for reading! See you! (hopefully next week)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: KuroganeBlade, Lilyth369.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of Our Stories! Thank you so much for your reviews! I take note of all of your requests and I will write them one by one. As I was writing KuroganeBlade's request, I got another similar one from Lilyth369 and I thought they could share this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"As great as always, Uchiha," The dirty looking man commented with a smirk as he studied the treasure in the chest.

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest, unimpressed by the compliment.

"Here is your share," The man handed Sasuke a small pouch which was full of gold coins.

Sasuke laughed unexpectedly. "Give it to a child. I already got my share."

"Wh-What do you mean?" The man's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked. "I got the sixty percent of the treasure, you get the rest of forty."

"That's too much!" The man screamed.

Sasuke's smirk replaced with a frown. "I'm the one who searches for it. I'm the one who puts his life on the line. I'm the one to bring it here. It's only fair."

The man turned as red as a tomato, grabbing his sword to strike Sasuke.

"My, my…"

A cold voice stopped them both and they watched as a man emerged from the shadows.

"Orochimaru," The dirty man dropped his sword in fear. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a purpose to Captain Uchiha here," The long haired man smirked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Orochimaru smirked wider. "I was wondering if you could bring me a mermaid… alive."

Sasuke blinked. "It's impossible to catch them."

Orochimaru chuckled lowly. "So you admit defeat already?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Never."

"Good, I know that you are the only one who can do it," Orochimaru said.

"What are you going to do with a mermaid?" Sasuke asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Drink her blood of course," Orochimaru answered simply.

Sasuke seemed disgusted. "Why?"

"It is said that when you share their essence of life, you also share their immortality," Orochimaru explained with a smirk.

Sasuke tsked. He didn't believe any of this crap but work was work. "What's in there for me?"

"I will grant you the secret of the real power," Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

Orochimaru was a freak. But a powerful freak. Everybody knew his name in Sasuke's world so he had no doubt that he would grant Sasuke his propose.

"I accept," Sasuke gave a nod.

Orochimaru smirked, waving after Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked as he left the dark place, the sun blinding him momentarily. He looked around and walked to the small port where his ship awaited him.

"Welcome back, Captain!" His crew shouted as they saw him.

"We are leaving immediately," Sasuke ordered.

"Where to?" One of is men asked.

"To the deadly sea," Sasuke replied. "We have a mermaid to hunt."

His crew cheered and started getting ready for their departure.

* * *

Sasuke let out a long sigh as he run his hands through his dark hair.

It was the middle of the night and everyone in the ship was sleeping except Sasuke. It had been a little more than two weeks but as expected, Sasuke hadn't gotten a sight of a mermaid yet. It was rare to see mermaids, they weren't fishes to catch with hooks.

Sasuke sighed once again as he took a big gulp of alcohol from the bottle he was holding. If it wasn't for his pride, he would stop his search already and start looking for other treasures but his stupid pride didn't let him.

Sighing for the millionth time that night, Sasuke stood up on his shaky legs and decided to head to his cabin to get some sleep. It felt like the whole world was shaking and when Sasuke tried to get a hold of somewhere to steady his body, his hands slipped off of the railings and before realizing what was happening, he was in the dark water of the endless looking sea.

The cold water felt like a shock to him and the breath he took filled his lungs with the salty water. He tried to find the surface but it didn't matter where he swam. It was an endless darkness without an escape.

Sasuke had never thought that his end would be like this. He had never thought that the sea he loved so much would be his killer. Sasuke's eyes slid close as he stopped struggling. His body started sinking as the pressure around his body increased.

His fingers were twitching but he couldn't move them properly. And as his mind surrendered to the darkness around him, Sasuke felt arms wrapping around his body and carrying him to the surface of the sea at an inhuman speed.

He felt the touch of fresh air on his face after a while but it did nothing to help him. Then, he felt soft lips pressing against his own wet ones, sucking the water out of his lungs.

Sasuke started coughing loudly, throwing up the salty liquid in his lungs. He breathed shallowly and blinked several times as he felt a hand against his back, patting gently.

When he regained his focus, he looked up and his heart skipped a beat. In front of him stood the most beautiful creature Sasuke had ever seen.

The being had nearly white blonde hair which shone under the pale moon. The bluest eyes he had ever seen were looking at him with such sincere concern that it left Sasuke breathless all over again.

"Are you alright?" The creature asked with a musical voice.

Sasuke found his voice after a while. "Yes… Thank you for saving me."

The creature gave a blinding smile. "Of course, I couldn't let you drown like that!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, smiling back without noticing.

"I'm Naruto," The beauty answered. "You?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke answered and his eyes widened as he realized the tail Naruto had. It was pale blue and each scale illuminated the weak light of the moon, creating a soft light in the ocean. "Y-You are a mermaid?"

Naruto frowned as he folded his arms over his naked, lithe chest. "No, I'm a merman!"

"Oh," Sasuke blinked, not believing the reality of what he was seeing. "I'm sorry. I have never seen someone from merfolk before, forgive me."

Naruto smiled happily. "It's okay, most of the humans think we are all females."

Sasuke nodded. "How did you know I was here?"

"I…" Naruto looked away with a deep blush, causing Sasuke's heart to beat strangely. "I have been watching you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "Merfolk doesn't like to be seen."

Naruto bit his lips as he nodded. "You fascinate me."

"My crew do?" Sasuke blinked.

"Not them," Naruto objected softly, cheeks adorably pink. "Just you…"

"Oh," Sasuke was shocked with the answer, but somehow, having this breathtaking creature's full attention on him was caressing his pride in a way that he couldn't describe. "You fascinate me, too."

Naruto blushed deeper. "Really?"

"Yes," Sasuke smirked. "Will you take me to the bottom of the sea with your songs?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out. "Only sirens do that! I'm a merman!"

"Alright," Sasuke smiled, finding Naruto way too cute for words. "Well then, Naruto, wanna be friends?"

"Really?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Can we?"

"Yes, of course," Sasuke smiled. "But, uhmm…" He scratched his cheek. "It's better if the others don't see you."

"Okay," Naruto nodded happily. "It's best if I go now, they will wonder where I am."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, but his heart didn't want to let this fair creature go. "I'll wait for you tomorrow night."

"Okay," Naruto smiled. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto," Sasuke smiled back and watched as Naruto dove into the depth of the sea and got lost in the darkness.

Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke held onto the rope that was hanging from the railings and climbed onto the ship, going to his chamber directly.

* * *

"Will you sail again, Captain?" One of Sasuke's man asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded without looking at him as he lowered the small boat onto the sea.

"We have been here for more than a month," The man exclaimed. "We are not doing anything. Just waiting and waiting!"

"Who are you to question me?" Sasuke shouted. "This ship belongs to me and I'm the Captain here. If you don't like my way of things, you can just jump to the sea and be fish feed for all I care!"

With that, Sasuke settled down in his small boat rowed away quickly. He only stopped when he was far away from his ship and started waiting. He wasn't disappointed as Naruto appeared after a while. With a smile, Sasuke held him from his armpits and helped him to sit beside him.

"Hello," Naruto chirped. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied as he covered Naruto's tail with wet towels, trying to keep him from getting dry. "How about you?"

"I'm good," Naruto blushed as he gazed at the human beside him. "Better when I'm with you."

Sasuke smiled softly. For the last month, they had met every day, spending hours together, talking about their lives, sharing their memories and feelings. Something was blooming in their hearts and neither wanted to stop it from sprouting.

Sasuke frowned as he saw a cut on Naruto's fair face. "What happened here?"

Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke touched his cheek which was bleeding freely. "A fisher's hook."

Sasuke sighed frustratedly and then cupping Naruto's cheeks, he licked his cheek gently, cleaning him from the blood.

Naruto blushed hotly. "S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he gulped hardly. "N-Nothing, I'm good now."

"I'm glad then," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled back and then hesitantly, he pressed his lips against Sasuke's gently.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he couldn't move for a moment. Taking his shock as rejection, Naruto retreated back quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

Sasuke cut his blubbering off by crashing their lips together, kissing the magical creature breathlessly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto panted with blushing cheeks.

"I don't want to let you go," Sasuke whispered, hugging Naruto tightly.

Naruto gasped happily as he hugged his Captain friend back. "You mean like…"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Like that."

"Uhmm…" Naruto started playing with his fingers.

Sasuke smiled softly, watching him silently. "How can we be together?"

Naruto smiled back widely. "Don't worry. Magic will happen!"

Sasuke chuckled. "If you say so."

Naruto nodded happily. Cuddling up to Sasuke's chest, he started talking about happenings down the sea, Sasuke listening closely.

* * *

Naruto giggled coyly as Sasuke kissed his lips chastely and then splashed water at his face. They were having their usual late night swim around Sasuke's ship.

Naruto always thought that life was beautiful but the moment he had seen Sasuke, everything had changed. He was always told that humans were ugly creatures but Sasuke was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had watched him for a while, studying his daily life, and everything about him had fascinated Naruto. This man simply was amazing.

Sasuke dived in the dark water to gaze at Naruto's tail, he loved caressing each scale one by one. Around the hips, Naruto was especially ticklish, so Sasuke decided to tease him a bit. But before he could, a net appeared in his vision and trapped Naruto easily.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he swam to the surface quickly, only to see his men taking the struggling Naruto onto the ship.

"What's happening here?" Sasuke roared once he was on the deck.

"We are sorry to doubt you, Captain!" His men shouted. "You have been trying to catch a mermaid all this time while we did nothing."

"Forgive us!" Another shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke murmured and his eyes widened as he saw Naruto trapped in a fish tank.

The moment Sasuke had seen Naruto, he had forgotten his mission of catching a mermaid. How could he remember such a needless thing when he had fallen in love? All he thought of was being with him more and more.

"Let's go!" The men cheered as they sailed away excitedly.

Sasuke approached to the big tank with slow steps and leaned his hands against the glass. "Naruto..."

His love didn't answer him, only curled up and looked away. Oh god... He was so broken, he was betrayed by the one who held his heart. He was treated cruelly. His shoulders were shaking, he was sobbing silently.

"Naruto please, I didn't plan any of this, you have to believe me," Sasuke pleaded but all Naruto did was to turn around and ignore him.

Sasuke sighed shakily and then sat down in front of the tank, trying to talk to Naruto all the while.

* * *

"Uchiha," Orochimaru smirked as he walked onto the deck. "I had started getting worried. It's been three months."

Sasuke growled. "I don't care about your deal anymore. I won't hand Naruto to you."

"Naruto?" Orochimaru laughed. "So it has a name? Doesn't matter. We live by our promises. I got your word to bring me a merperson and you did. I will take the creature and grant you what you deserve."

Sasuke bit his lips as he thought for a moment. He had no doubt that this sneaky bastard would kill Naruto without hesitating. He also had no doubt that his men would turn against him in a heartbeat if they didn't get their payment.

With a sudden decision, Sasuke grabbed his sword and crashed it against Naruto's tank. The glass exploded loudly, causing Naruto to fell on the wooden deck harshly. Naruto struggled for a moment, but shocked murmurs arose as his tail transformed into human legs slowly. Even Naruto himself seemed shocked.

Sasuke had no time to dwell on it. He gathered Naruto in his arms quickly and kissed his brow chastely.

"Love you," He whispered urgently before throwing Naruto back in the ocean.

"Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked from the water as his tail grew back again.

"Go, Naruto," Sasuke pleaded as he unsheathed his sword. "They will try to get you again. Just-"

Sasuke's words stuck in his throat and a gasp left his lips as a sharp sword pierced right through his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried and gasped as he felt a piercing pain in his heart.

Sasuke gulped and waited for his world to darken, but nothing happened. He blinked and looked down. There was pinkness in his shirt, but no blood was dripping. He turned back and frowned at the stunned man.

"You should have died!" Somebody shouted.

"You already shared his life essence?!" Orochimaru hissed dangerously.

Sasuke scoffed. Oh... The blood he had licked from Naruto... It had bound them together, they now shared a body and a life. Nothing could harm one as long as the other was healthy. The magic of the merfolk worked perfectly.

Smirking, Sasuke pulled out the sword and then dived into the sea without a word. He found his worried lover waiting for him.

Naruto grabbed his hand and swam as fast as he could. He couldn't realize he was bringing Sasuke deeper into the sea but it seemed like the magic also let them change their forms to fit into each other. Naruto had gotten legs on the land with Sasuke and now Sasuke was getting a tail in the depth of the sea.

Sasuke looked down at his eye-catchy tail. It was dark purple and it moved without Sasuke even thinking about it.

"I can breath," Sasuke smiled as he touched his throat.

Naruto smiled back and hugged Sasuke tightly. "I was so scared. Even I didn't know the extend of our magic."

Sasuke hugged back as tight as he could. "You believe me, right Naruto? I wasn't faking anything. I love you with all of my being."

Blushing, Naruto nodded. "I was so confused and upset at first, but I believe you."

Sasuke smiled, sighing in relief. "Thank you love, thank you."

"Now," Naruto smiled happily. "Let me take you home!"

"Sure," Sasuke chuckled. "Lead the way."

Naruto nodded happily but stopped his movement as Sasuke tugged at his hand.

"You know, I have been wondering," Sasuke started with a disturbing smirk. "How do merfolk do _it_?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Do what?"

Sasuke chuckled. "How do they make babies?"

"Oh," Naruto blushed crimson. "Actually, it's mermen that bears children."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned with wide eyes.

Naruto nodded quickly. "I could show you..."

Sasuke smirked devilishly. "Yes, show me."

Naruto blushed again. "But you have to meet with my family first. My father is like our king..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Your father is the king?"

Naruto nodded quickly and then smiled. "But don't worry, he's really easygoing!"

"Okay then," Sasuke nodded and they started swimming again.

"But you have to pass the tests first," Naruto said with a smile.

"What tests?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"You know," Naruto giggled like a kid. "Like catching food, fighting and overall surviving stuff!"

"Oh," Sasuke nodded and started asking for more details.

Soon, they got lost in the depth of the sea, never once letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not writing the stories more detailed, but I'm trying to keep them in one chapter so everyone will have a chance to have one chapter to their request. Thank you KuroganeBlane and Lilyth369 for your requests! Thank you all for reading, see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: yamito chan.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Happy birthday yamito chan! Thank you so much for your reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Don't get too far away, okay?" The Lady smiled down at her child kindly.

"Yes, mother," The blonde nodded and walked to the enormous gardens of the house.

Naruto walked to the pond with quick steps and kneeled down, careful with his red kimono. He watched the koi fishes swimming lazily for a while and then checking around, he took off a piece of bread from his sleeve and started feeding the orange colored fishes.

"Naruto-dono!" A servant cried as he saw the child. "What are you doing? That's our job!"

Naruto was startled. "N-No, I like feeding the fishes."

The servant snatched the bread piece from the small hands. "Then I will do it for you!"

Naruto watched with sad eyes as the fishes were fed by the servant as quick as possible, no wonder trying to get him back in the house.

Naruto was the only child of a royal family, so he wax extremely sheltered. But it wasn't just that. Naruto was so beautiful, exceptionally beautiful that some people thought him to be a doll. He had the most flawless and beautiful skin that was ever seen, lips and nose like they were sculpted, eyes like the very sky above and hair like the rays of the sun.

They had a lot of people coming to them from all around the country just to see Naruto. They brought him presents, good wishes and charms to keep him safe. But none of them were allowed to touch him. All they could do was look, nothing more.

In the midst of all, Naruto stood all alone. He was seen like a Chinese doll. People probably assumed that he didn't have any feelings at all. He was treated like an object, by the stranger and his family alike and it suffocated him badly.

"Naruto," Kushina called out. "Come, we have guests!"

Nodding, Naruto stood up immediately and walked into the house. His mother checked him over, making sure that he was no less than perfect as always and guided him to the big living room of their house.

"Welcome," Kushina greeted happily.

"Thank you," Mikoto smiled back. They had recently moved to the house beside the Uzumakis and she had wanted to pay a visit to their neighbors.

"This is Naruto," Kushina introduced her son who bowed down immediately. "My only child."

Mikoto smiled. "He's so beautiful, so lovely, right Sasuke?"

Mikoto turned to her son beside her and saw him watching the child before him with unblinking eyes. It made Naruto blush and caused him to look down.

"Why don't you say hello?" Mikoto caressed her younger son's back encouragingly.

"Hello," Sasuke called out quickly. "My name is Sasuke."

Naruto blushed even deeper. Sasuke was the first to talk to him from outside of his family. "N-Naruto."

"Naruto, why don't you take Sasuke-kun to your room and show him your toys?" Kushina suggested with a smile.

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a glance, silently telling him to follow. The dark haired kid followed after the small blonde and they reached to his spacious room after a while.

Sasuke looked around with wide eyes. They were the royal Uchiha family and he had every toy he could ask for but Naruto's room was simply overflowing.

"They are presents from people," Naruto explained softly, seeing the pale boy's silent question.

"They must like you a lot," Sasuke commented.

Naruto shook his head with a sad smile. "I don't think so."

"How old are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Eight," Naruto replied quickly. "You?"

"Nine," Sasuke answered. "Which school do you go to?"

"I don't," Naruto answered shyly. "They teach me at home."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Let's go out."

Naruto nodded hesitantly and led Sasuke to the gardens.

"Let's play catch," Sasuke suggested with a smile.

"I-I," Naruto gulped. "I'm not allowed."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why not?"

"They don't want me to get hurt," Naruto answered with his shy voice.

"It's okay," Sasuke held his hand out with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto blushed softly and then held Sasuke's offered hand tightly.

"Let's go," Sasuke encouraged and they started running together.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt the pleasure of the wind licking his face and it made him giggle endlessly. By the time they stopped, Naruto's cheeks were rosy and he was panting heavily but there was a huge smile on his face.

Sasuke smiled back. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Yes! Sasuke, be my friend? I have none."

"Of course," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand. "We will be good friends."

"Yes!" Naruto smiled happily and hugged the taller boy tightly.

Sasuke hugged back and then smirked. "You are sweaty."

Naruto blushed crimson. "Sasuke's so mean!"

Sasuke only laughed.

* * *

Sasuke looked around cautiously then waved his hand, signaling Naruto to come and join him. Naruto run to his best friend's side and kneeled beside him.

"We go there and take it," Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded excitedly.

Sasuke straightened first and then sneaked into the kitchen. He was careful with staying hidden behind the counters as he stole a cupcake that was put away to cool down. Unfortunately, he was seen by a maid.

"Sasuke-sama!" The young woman shouted.

Sasuke didn't stop to listen her rant and after he reached to the garden through the back door, he heard her shouting again, this time at Naruto. She was complaining about Sasuke changing Naruto for the worse.

They hid behind a tree and started eating their stolen cakes throatily. It tasted so much better than when they had it served to them on a plate with knives.

After the cakes were gone, they started their usual competition of tree climbing. The one who climbed the highest won their little game. To not forget their latest achievement, they marked their highest points and tried to beat each other up.

It was all well until Naruto's foot slipped and he fell onto his knees with a cry.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called worriedly as he climbed down as fast as he could, going to his friend's side.

Luckily, Naruto wasn't that high so his fall only resulted with his knees scraping.

"Sasuke," Naruto's eyes got blurry immediately. He was really fragile, used to everyone looking after him and Sasuke was no different.

"Are you hurting too much?" Sasuke asked, blowing over the thin, bloody knees gently.

Naruto shrugged, lower lip sticking out in a shaky pout.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said and took his twelve year old friend onto his back, carrying him quickly. "Don't cry okay? We have to be silent."

Naruto sniffled and then nodded. Over the years he spent with Sasuke, he had gotten used to getting hurt, but they always hid his bruises because they both knew that Naruto's mother would get furious if she saw them.

Sasuke was quick to get the hidden first aid kit from Naruto's closet and he tended to his best friend's wounds gently.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke put band aid over them. "Do they hurt?"

"Not so bad," Naruto shook his head.

"Sleep a bit," Sasuke urged and helped Naruto to settle under the covers.

"Don't go!" Naruto protested immediately.

"I won't," Sasuke kneeled down on the bed and held his friend's hand tightly. "Sleep."

Naruto nodded happily as he felt Sasuke kissing his hair and he fell into a deep sleep easily.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried in delight as he saw his best friend and threw himself in his arms.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried. "Manners!"

Before Naruto could check himself, Sasuke squeezed him in his hold tightly and let go with a gentle smile.

"How are you, princess?" He asked teasingly.

"Teme!" Naruto's face turned crimson. "Stop calling me like that!"

Sasuke only smirked.

"Sasuke-kun," Kushina called out. "Please have a seat."

Nodding, Sasuke sat down in front of the Uzumaki Lady. He was summoned here by her so whatever she needed to say had to be something important.

"You grew up so fast," Kushina smiled, gazing at the two teenagers before her.

The seventeen year old Sasuke nodded. It had been eight years since they had started their friendship and they almost spend every minute together.

"There has been some news recently," Kushina started after clearing her throat. "We found out that my son Naruto's even more blessed than we thought."

Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto beside him. He was blushing cutely as he played with the sleeves of his kimono.

"It's been confirmed that Naruto's fertile," Kushina said with a pleased smile.

Sasuke glanced at his friend for conformation and got a shy nod in response.

Sasuke nodded, not understanding where Kushina was trying to get.

"I know that you are good friends," Kushina nodded. "But Naruto's already old enough to get married and people talk."

Sasuke frowned but kept silent.

"So, with Naruto's father, we've decided that you need to end your relationship with him," Kushina said coldly.

"N-No!" Naruto cried, hearing about this for the first time. "Sasuke's my only one! I won't let go of him!"

"This is not open to discussion," Kushina said harshly and stood up. "Say your farewells."

A sob left Naruto's lips as soon as she left the room.

"Dobe," Sasuke called out gently as he cupped his friend's cheeks. "Don't cry."

Leaning over, he brushed his lips against Naruto's gently. This was a new aspect to their relationship but it was so natural, so beautiful. And now they were being thrown apart before their love could bloom.

"I can't live without you," Naruto said hardly, his tears blinding him. "I can't breathe here without you."

"Shh," Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears gently. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Nobody has the power to separate me from you."

Naruto nodded quickly. He believed Sasuke, he knew that he would never give him false promises.

"Wait for me, okay?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he hugged him tightly.

Naruto nodded and then spoke softly. "I love you."

"And I you," Sasuke replied. Kissing Naruto's cheek, he stood up the moment Kushina entered the room. "I'll see you later, Lady," Sasuke said with his icy voice, stunning Kushina, and left without looking back.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood up. Rubbing his eyes quickly, he got rid of the evidence of his tears.

"What just happened?" Kushina questioned with a frown.

"Nothing you should need to concern yourself over, _Lady_ ," Naruto said coldly and then left for his room.

Kushina was stunned with her son's behavior and she could have never guessed the coming silence of years.

* * *

"Naruto-dono," A servant knocked on Naruto's door. "Guests are waiting for your attendance. Your father requires your presence."

"I'm coming," Naruto said and stood up with a sigh.

He straightened his kimono and then retied his obi. He checked his hair in the mirror and then walked out of his room into the biggest room of their house.

"Forgive my lateness," Naruto apologized with his soft voice and then kneeled down beside his father, not looking anyone in the eye.

Soon, their teas were served and the elders started talking. Naruto sighed and met with their guests' son's eyes accidentally. The young man was smiling at him disturbingly. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away.

This was a common happening by now. Almost every night, Naruto had suitors coming to see him from all around the country. They offered him wealth, they offered him name, they offered him more than he could ever need but his response was always the same.

"Of course I need to ask my son's permission," Naruto heard his father saying.

"I'm honored for your proposal," Naruto said automatically after having done this countless times. "But I sadly decline."

Their guests were speechless for a moment and Naruto didn't wait to hear inquiries. He stood up and after bowing down, he left to his room.

He threw himself on the bed and took a shuddering breath. He held onto his pillow as his hands brushed against papers. Smiling softly, he took the crumbled paper and read through it one again.

It was a letter from his love. Naruto blushed at the thought. It had been two years since he had last seen him, but the absence had flamed their love instead of killing it. It wasn't so often Naruto got letters from Sasuke for his love was away. Naruto had asked where he was many times, but each time, Sasuke replied with a _somewhere I work to deserve you_.

Naruto pressed the paper into his chest and let out a dreamy sigh. He giggled as he rolled from one side to other. Sasuke had told him to wait for him and Naruto was doing so. He didn't question him, he knew that Sasuke had a reason for everything he did, he trusted him completely.

Letting out a contented sigh, Naruto fell asleep with the letter clutched to his chest tightly.

* * *

"Naruto-dono-"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard a servant at his door the next evening.

"We have guests. Your father requires your presence."

"I'm coming," Naruto stood up with a sigh to check himself in the mirror before leaving to join his family.

As always, he avoided looking at people as he settled down beside his father. Normally, there would a chat going on when Naruto joined but now it was absolute silence.

He heard a low chuckle after a while and a soft mutter. " _Dobe_."

Naruto's head shot up with wide eyes. There, before him sitting was Sasuke… _His_ Sasuke.

He had changed. He had changed a lot in two years. He was really tall. His body seemed to get a lot bigger than in the past and his dark eyes shined in amusement as he watched Naruto.

Naruto had changed also. But it seemed that his infamous beauty had become even more striking as he grew up.

"Isn't it so nice to see Sasuke-kun again?" Minato asked his son with a smile. "He's grown up so much. He's become a fine, young man!"

Sasuke bowed his head slightly, accepting Minato's compliment silently.

Naruto was sure that their parents started conversing after that but he couldn't hear anything, he could see nothing but Sasuke's slightly smiling face. His heart was beating at his ears. He had missed him so much. His skin was tingling with the longing he felt.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and looked up to his father after tearing his gaze from Sasuke's handsome face. "Y-Yes?"

Minato smiled. "Uchiha family's here with a proposal and your mother and I approve of it. Uchihas are the only family who can match ours."

"I guess," Naruto nodded. He tied his hands in his lap, their shaking was getting out of hand.

"Sasuke-kun has worked hard in his absence," Minato continued. "He now works as the second captain of the royal warriors of the feudal lord."

Naruto nodded again. He always knew that Sasuke would become someone important in the future.

"And now, with the approval of his family, he wants to get married to you."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"What's your response?" Minato asked.

Naruto's throat was too dry suddenly, but he managed to give a nod and whispered, "Yes. I accept."

There were happy laughters and words of encouragement and Naruto wasn't sure when had he gotten to his feet to receive Sasuke's ring and it was like a dream when he walked to the garden along with Sasuke.

For a while, they were both silent and then in accord, they moved forward and hugged each other tightly.

A dry sob left Naruto's lips as he buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He inhaled his fiancé's scent deeply. He could breathe again. Sasuke was back to him, the world was going to start turning once again.

Sasuke held Naruto as tight as he could and kissed his sunshine hair repeatedly. "How have you been?"

Naruto shrugged, snuggling deeper into Sasuke's warmness. "A prisoner in this house. That's what I am."

"Not anymore," Sasuke murmured. "We will have our own house now. We will be together forever and nobody will be able to separate us once again."

Naruto nodded quickly, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"I've heard of the suitors you have been getting," Sasuke said with his hard voice and narrowed eyes.

Naruto giggled happily like kid. "Were you jealous?"

"Why should I be?" Sasuke's eyes got narrower. "I knew from the start that you would be mine."

Naruto's face turned crimson but he still smiled merrily. "My Sasuke's always the same," He cooed and caressed the pale cheeks. "But that's how I love him."

Sasuke smirked and leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

Naruto fiddled with the sleeves of his white kimono as he stood before the mirror. His mother was busy with brushing his hair for his wedding night.

"D-Do I look good?" Naruto asked. Even if he was told to be most beautiful person alive, he was still doubtful of himself when it came to Sasuke.

"You are beautiful," Kushina said with a smile, happy that Naruto finally talked to her in full sentences once again. "Sasuke-kun's lucky to have you as his bride."

Naruto shrugged. He was the one who was lucky to have Sasuke but he didn't need to voice it.

"Come on," Kushina put the brush down. "Everybody must be waiting for us."

Nodding, Naruto stepped out of his room into his new future.

* * *

Naruto carefully tasted the sauce and then put it away with a smile.

"Would you like some more juice, Naruto-dono?" A servant asked as she pointed at Naruto's empty glass.

Naruto smiled. "I'll wait my husband for dinner. Maybe I'll have more then and please prepare some cold wine for my husband."

"Yes, Naruto-dono," The maid bowed down and left to finish preparing the dinner.

Naruto left the kitchen with a smile and walked down the hall to enter the living room of his house. He sat down carefully on the soft cushions and started reading his book where he left off.

It had been two years since their marriage and everyday had been a bliss. Sasuke and Naruto lived in their own house and Sasuke wasn't like his family, not at all. He never tried to hide Naruto away. Instead, he let the whole world see him. Now, it was usual for everyone to see him taking walks around the town. His beauty wasn't that eye-catchy anymore since people got used to him. And he was totally happy about it.

Naruto looked up as he heard the sound of a horse entering the courtyard and he stood up carefully with a smile. He walked to the main door with his maids trailing after him and walked to the wooden porch to watch his husband dismounting his black horse.

He was wearing black from tip to toe and his armor shined under the moonlight, making him look like the warriors of the old.

"Welcome home," Naruto chirped as his husband walked to him with a smile.

"I'm home," Sasuke leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he guided him into the bedroom as he nodded at the bowing servants.

"Please, prepare the dinner," Naruto requested before allowing Sasuke to take him where he wanted.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked once in their bedroom.

"Good," Naruto smiled as he helped Sasuke to take his chest armor off.

"And the baby?" Sasuke asked as he touched Naruto's six months along stomach.

Naruto smiled brightly. "She was so active today!"

Sasuke smiled lovingly. "Really now?"

Naruto nodded happily. "She's been missing you..."

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto's bump. "I miss her as well. But how do we know it's a girl? We could have a boy, you know."

Naruto shrugged with a smile. "I just feel like we will have beautiful baby girl."

"If you say so," Sasuke leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

"How should we name her?" Naruto asked softly.

It was late in the night and they were in their bed. Naruto was laying in his husband's arms as they talked about anything and everything.

"Hmm," Sasuke caressed his spouse's stomach gently, feeling answering kicks in response. "I was thinking of Naru, actually."

"Naru?" Naruto blinked. "You wanna name her after me?"

Sasuke nodded, kissing Naruto's temple. "I want to have two Narus in my life."

Naruto blushed softly, snuggling deeper into his husband's arms. "That sounds nice."

Sasuke nodded, inhaling his lover's scent deeply.

"What if it's a boy?" Naruto questioned after a while.

Sasuke chuckled. "I thought you were sure that we would have a girl?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto giggled. "I don't think I will be mistaken."

Sasuke only smiled, holding his family even tighter.

Naruto wouldn't be mistaken. But he couldn't imagine an addition along the way either.

* * *

 **I've been asked about this and I was already going to talk to you guys. I'll be taking a break from Our Stories after fifth chapter to start a brand new multichap story. It got me pretty excited! You can still send your requests though, I'll add five more chaps when the other story is complete. Anyway, thank you yamito chan for your request and thanks for reading! See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sasuke owns our sweet Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Shadeofblue.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter! Thank you so much for your reviws, we passed 100! This is the last chapter to Our Stories for a while. We will have more chapters after I finish my next story! I take note of your requests and everybody will have their own unique story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Naruto, are you ready to go?"

Naruto looked up as he saw his responsible teacher and nodded quickly before leaving the teachers' room.

"Are you nervous?" Iruka asked with a kind smile as they walked down the hall side by side.

Biting his lips, Naruto gave a hesitant nod. There was no way to hide his shaking hands.

"Don't worry," Iruka smiled. "I was just like you when I was assisting my first class."

"R-Really?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes. He couldn't think of Iruka being nervous in a class. He was so professional and experienced.

"Of course," Iruka laughed softly. "I wasn't born knowing how to teach or control the class! It happens in time."

Naruto nodded. He was a student and was studying to become a literature teacher. As a part of his education, his university had assigned him to Iruka as his assistant teacher. He was to attend his classes with him and observe him managing the class without interrupting.

"I'm going to introduce you to them," Iruka flashed a last smile at the teacher-to-be beside him and entered the classroom, Naruto following behind.

It was a mess. It looked like a war had taken place in the spacy room. The students, they were last years, were all around, talking to each other, laughing, fighting over some useless stuff, overall being teenagers.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted. "Everybody take your seats!"

The chatter died down as the students went to their seats and Naruto's heart skipped a beat as all of the eyes landed on him, eyeing the newcomer curiously.

"How are you all?" Iruka asked with a smile and then added without waiting for a response. "I have a new assistant teacher. Everybody please welcome Naruto-sensei."

The students looked at Naruto, causing him to smile nervously.

"H-Hello," Naruto cleared his throat as his face flushed brightly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I won't be disturbing your class, I hope we will all get along."

Iruka smiled at Naruto approvingly. "Please take a seat and let's start our lesson."

Nodding, Naruto gazed around momentarily and walked to the latest desk in the middle row. There was a boy sitting there all alone and Naruto smiled hesitantly as he stood by the desk.

"Hello," Naruto whispered softly. "Is it okay for me to sit here?"

The boy nodded, his intense dark eyes studying Naruto's face without blinking.

It caused Naruto to blush as he sat down. He tied his hands in his lap and looked ahead, watching Iruka- sensei as he started his class.

"Sasuke," The boy next to him whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, gazing at the boy.

"Sasuke," The boy smirked attractively. "My name."

"Oh," Naruto blushed. "My name's Naruto."

Sasuke smirked even wider. "I know, I heard you the first time."

Naruto's face blushed crimson. "Y-Yeah... We should listen to Iruka-sensei now."

Sasuke nodded and looked ahead.

Naruto kept watching the boy with the corners of his eyes. He had dark hair just like his eyes but his skin was a light shade of ivory. His white shirt's sleeves were folded up to his elbows and his black tie was hanging loosely around his neck. His hair was messy but Naruto was sure that it was styled carefully. All in all, he looked like the usual troublemaker of the back desks.

Sasuke smirked as he played with his pencil and Naruto felt like dying of his embarrassment. Sasuke knew that he was being watched.

Biting his lips, Naruto started watching Iruka silently.

* * *

Naruto looked around in the school cafeteria to seat somewhere. It was lunch time and it was crowded as expected.

Naruto blinked as he saw a hand waving at him from a table. He walked slowly and smiled softly as he saw that it was Sasuke who was beckoning him.

"How are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat down across from him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You should be calling me sensei."

Sasuke chuckled. "How old are you, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed deeply. "Nineteen."

"And I'm eighteen," Sasuke smirked as he took a bite from his sandwich. "So I'm Sasuke and you are Naruto."

Naruto smiled softly. It had been a few weeks since he had started assisting Iruka and it was going better than he had imagined. Sasuke had befriended him and it had made Naruto's life a lot easier. Sasuke was the most popular boy of the school and all of the students were at his command. He had taken Naruto under his wing and none of the students wanted to get close to him for anything.

"You are a growing boy," Naruto said as he put his lunch box on the table. "You shouldn't be eating that stuff every day."

Sasuke only shrugged.

Sighing, Naruto handed Sasuke a fork and put his lunch in the middle. "Eat up. I made more for both of us."

Sasuke blinked, surprise clear on his face. "You made lunch for me?"

Naruto waved a hand. "No big deal. We are friends, right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and took a bite out of Naruto's lunch box. "It's... delicious."

Naruto smiled happily. "I'm glad."

"My mother is too busy to make me lunch," Sasuke whispered after a while. "So she gives me more money to get anything I want."

Naruto's smile dropped and he looked down sadly. He should have seen how lonely Sasuke was. It was clear in his beautiful eyes. "I lost my family when I was very young," Naruto said softly. "I can't remember them. I was living in an orphanage until last year. I started my university and stay at a dormitory now."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke sighed shakily. "You should be proud of yourself."

Naruto only shrugged. "We all do what we need to do."

Sasuke gave a nod, eating Naruto's lunch slowly.

"Which department will you choose next year?" Naruto asked as he started eating as well.

Sasuke shrugged. "Never thought about it. Why did you choose literature?"

Naruto smiled. "I love our language. I love learning about it and I thought teaching it wouldn't be so bad."

Sasuke chuckled. "But I'm afraid you'll have a heart attack in the classroom one day."

Naruto blushed furiously. "Th-That's normal!"

Sasuke smirked.

"I-I mean Iruka-sensei says so," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smiled softly. "You're doing good. I'm sure you'll be a perfect teacher one day."

"You really think so?" Naruto smiled happily.

"I know so," Sasuke smiled back.

"Thank you," Naruto blushed.

Sasuke's friendship meant a lot.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Naruto nearly screamed into the phone.

" _I'm really sick, Naruto,"_ Iruka said and a sneeze accompanied him.

"Bless you," Naruto mumbled. "But what I'm going to do, sensei?"

" _You are going to teach the class today,_ " Iruka said patiently. _"You know where we left off. You can have_ _them solve some tests and ask you their questions if you want."_

"O-Okay," Naruto gulped.

" _Don't worry,"_ Iruka coughed. " _I'm sure you can do it. But you are so young, just don't let them patronize you, okay?"_

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Take care of yourself sensei."

" _Thank you Naruto_."

Naruto bit his lips as he put his phone in his pocket. What he was going to do now? He had never managed a class before. He nearly jumped in his place as the bell rang, signaling the teachers to attend their classes. Grabbing his materials with shaking hands, Naruto walked to the classroom.

He took a few deep breaths at the door and then entered the classroom.

The students were all around, chatting and making noise as usual. They didn't pay Naruto any attention as he walked to the teacher's table.

Naruto put his books on the table and cleared his throat, hoping to receive attention, but nobody looked at his way.

"Excuse me," Naruto called out. "Could you please take your seats?"

"Where is Iruka-sensei?" One of the students asked rather rudely.

"H-He's sick," Naruto was taken aback. "But I'll give the lesson. Don't worry, I won't let you fall behind of other classes."

Everybody cheered as they heard they didn't have their teacher for the day.

"Please," Naruto tried to reason with them. "Let's just keep silent for a while and talk about the development of our modern literature."

Nothing he said seemed to matter to the students, they were ignoring him easily as they chatted away.

"Shut up!" Somebody shouted, startling everyone.

Sasuke gathered his books and walked to the front desk. "I want to listen to Naruto-sensei's lesson and you're all going to shut up or leave the fucking classroom, understood?"

Silence fell over the room as nobody dared to go against Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down and looked up to the shocked Naruto. "Sensei, you were saying the development?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled thankfully. "At the beginning of the new century…"

* * *

"Let me take you home," Sasuke said one day after leaving the school.

"It wouldn't be proper," Naruto said softly.

"It's okay," Sasuke said. "No one's around anymore and your dorm's really far."

Sighing, Naruto nodded, following Sasuke into his car.

It was strange for a student to have a car but this was a private high school so Naruto didn't question it.

They settled in Sasuke's car and were silent for a while.

"Wanna eat something?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. If you can find somewhere cheap."

Sasuke chuckled. "How about we go to my place? You can cook. If you want, of course."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, you should eat healthy once in a while."

Sasuke smirked. "You're making me lunch. It's more than enough."

Naruto shrugged with pink cheeks. "I want to look after you. B-Because you are young and you are my friend."

Sasuke laughed heartedly at that. "I'm young? Naruto, you are only one year older than me."

"I'm still older," Naruto said stubbornly causing Sasuke to laugh again.

Sasuke's home was in a good part of the city and it was really big and luxurious.

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked as they entered inside.

"Probably working," Sasuke replied. "I don't see them that much. My brother's studying abroad. It's been more than a year since the last time I saw him."

Naruto nodded sadly. It wasn't right to leave Sasuke alone like this.

"Kitchen's this way," Sasuke led his guest. "Fridge is full. Please fill my stomach."

Naruto giggled. "As you wish."

"You're so good at cooking," Sasuke commented as they ate the dinner Naruto prepared.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled and was silent for a while. "Sasuke, why don't you work for a university?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Nobody cares, why should I?"

"It's not about anybody else," Naruto commented softly. "It's about you. Why don't you think of becoming a doctor or an engineer? I've talked to your other teachers, you're really good at geometry and maths."

"You..." Sasuke blinked in surprise. "You did that for me?"

Naruto nodded shyly.

"Why?" Sasuke questioned slowly.

"Because I care about you," Naruto answered simply.

Sasuke was silent for a while. "You really think I can do it?"

Naruto smiled and held Sasuke's hand over the table, squeezing it encouragingly. "I know that you can do it."

Sasuke was silent for a long while. "I'll think about it," He mumbled at last.

Naruto smiled happily.

* * *

"Oh," Naruto smiled. "These questions are easy and they always use the same method! Now, look here..."

But instead of the answer to the question, Sasuke kept watching Naruto. How his lips moved and how his tongue surfaced to wet them once in a while. He watched how he tucked his hair behind his ear and how it kept falling off again and again.

Finally not helping himself, Sasuke tucked Naruto's hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a deep blush.

"I want you," Sasuke said softly. "Go out with me?"

Naruto stood up with wide eyes. "S-Sasuke! What are you saying? It's not proper!"

"What's not?" Sasuke asked harshly. "I love you and I want you. Simple as that."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. "But... I'm your teacher."

"You are not my teacher," Sasuke said. "You just a student, just like me."

Gulping, Naruto looked down. "It's not right... I would be taking advantage of you."

Sasuke sighed frustratedly. "Is this all about you being older than me and being my teacher?"

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded slowly. He wouldn't be able to lie about his attraction to Sasuke.

"Fine, then," Sasuke tied his arms over his chest. "I'll go to a university as you want me to, but you will promise to date me then."

Naruto was silent for a moment and then, a small smile bloomed on his face. "I guess we have a deal."

Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he heard his name being announced in his dormitory building. He walked to the front desk, clad in his pajamas and his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke waiting at the door for him with a smirk.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed. "Did something happen?"

"Not really," Sasuke replied and handed Naruto a piece of paper.

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly and then studied the paper. His eyes widened with each sentence he read.

"Y-You did it!" Naruto shouted. "You're going to become an engineer!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's arms were full of the overly excited Naruto but he wasn't complaining.

"I hope you remember your promise," Sasuke smirked as he gazed into Naruto's breathtaking eyes.

Blushing softly, Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips. "I do remember. I've been waiting for you to come to me."

Sasuke smiled. "How about we go out on a date? You can come with your pajamas if you want."

Naruto blushed furiously as he run back inside. "Wait here!"

Sasuke laughed heartedly after his blossoming love.

* * *

Sasuke loosened his tie as he unlocked the door and entered inside. Work had been hectic today.

"I'm home," He called out as he took off his shoes.

It wasn't long before he heard light, running steps approaching. "Welcome home!"

He smiled as he saw his spouse, smiling at him lovingly as always.

"Missed me, baby?" Sasuke asked as he took Naruto in his arms.

"Of course I did," Naruto replied, kissing Sasuke's cheeks sweetly. "Go fresh up now. Dinner's ready."

Stealing a kiss from the plump lips of his lover, Sasuke walked to their bedroom as Naruto went to the kitchen.

By the time he prepared the dinner, Sasuke was sitting by the table.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked as they started eating.

"I got a new project to work on," Sasuke replied. "It's kind of big, so it's going to be a good reference for me in the future."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"How about you?" Sasuke asked. "How are the things going with you and that kid?"

Naruto blushed softly. He had a student at his school and the boy obviously liked him as he was always after him. "Today he brought me a poem he wrote."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Should I come and remind him that you are actually married to me?"

Naruto giggled. "Don't worry! I gave the poem back to him without hurting his feelings."

"How?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shrugged. "I just found his grammar mistakes and handed it back to him and told him to work harder if he wants to become a poet."

Sasuke started laughing loudly. "Then I'm lucky that you didn't dump me on the sight."

"That's different," Naruto smiled softly. "I knew something was different with you from the moment I saw you."

Sasuke groaned and left his seat to manhandle his love.

Sometimes he didn't realize what his innocent thoughts did to Sasuke. Not at all. But that's how Sasuke loved his Naruto.

* * *

 **I used my own country's education system here, I hope it wasn't confusing. So, we will have a new multichapter story in two weeks I guess, please look forward to it! Thank you so much for reading, see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I swear Sasuke owns Naruto. Not me.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Reden4831.**

 **A/N: Welcome back! We're back to Our Stories with new requests! Dear Guest readers, please leave a name when you make a request, so you'll know it's written for you! I seriously liked this story. It's kinda long as well, but I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto fell on his butt as he tried to jump over the long wall that was separating the house form the dark road. He hissed as he stood up slowly. He rubbed his backside gently before starting running away as fast as he could.

The night was cold and his thin, sleeping yukata didn't help at all but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything as long as he was away from _that_ place. He didn't actually know where he was going because he wasn't allowed out often. He only went where they wanted him to. He only spoke when they allowed him to. He lived as much as they let him. But he had enough finally. He refused to be unknown people's entertaining toy. He refused to be used in a way he hated, so he run away.

He stopped at a corner to catch his breathing. He looked around with a frown. The full moon was illuminating the streets but this place was totally unknown to him. He had never been here before. He could see houses ahead of him and there was a really big mansion located on a hill behind them, overlooking the whole city.

Even if he didn't know where he was, Naruto knew that he shouldn't have been in this district. Such wealth wasn't something Naruto even deserved to gaze upon. He turned around to run into another direction but the next second he found himself on the floor as he crushed into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" The man snapped.

"I'm sorry," Naruto squeaked. He was good with dealing with people. But the man, who had a few friends with him didn't look friendly at all.

"Why are you out this late?" One of the men asked.

Naruto blinked with growing uneasiness. They were all obliviously drunk.

"I-I was on my way to home. My husband must be waiting for me," Naruto replied and pushed the sides of his yukata together, covering his legs from the men's hungry eyes.

"You lie," The man Naruto had crushed into snickered. "I know you, _maiko_."

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-No. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Noup," He chuckled. "That hair and those eyes… I'm a regular at your teahouse."

Naruto stood up slowly. So what if he was a maiko? Did he have to entertain stupid men all the time? Did he have to like what he was forced into doing? He was sold to the teahouse by his family when he was so young and ever since, he was training to become a geiko. It was a pure torture to him. He wanted to be free but each passing day, his debt to the teahouse was raising, enslaving him without leaving an escape.

So, Naruto had done the only thing he could think of, he run away. But nothing happened the way he planned.

"I got lost on my way," Naruto offered as he started taking small steps backwards.

"Let us accompany you," One of the men smirked.

"Uhmm, n-no thanks," Naruto smiled nervously.

"Did you have your mizuage yet?" The one Naruto run into asked slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Th-That's none of your business!"

The men all laughed. "Obviously not."

"Maybe I can pay for it," The man Naruto crushed into smiled, showing off his dirty teeth.

"No!" Naruto shouted, trying to get away but the men were quick to grab both of his arms. "Don't touch me!"

"Come on," The man snickered. "You are just a fancy whore."

"No!" Naruto cried as he felt hands on his body. "Let me go!"

"Pfft, keep silent," He ordered. "Let's take him to the side."

"Please stop!" Naruto cried desperately as they dragged him into a dark corner.

"Shut up!" The man hissed.

"You _disgust_ me," A new voice interrupted them sharply.

They all turned behind to see a man under the moonlight, watching them with dark eyes.

"Please help me!" Naruto cried to the stranger.

"Let him go," The man ordered coldly.

"Get lost!" One of Naruto's attackers hissed.

The black haired man gritted his teeth and then drew his katana fastly. "I'll enjoy killing you."

What happened the next was a blur to Naruto. The foreigner easily killed the men who threatened Naruto, not caring about their pleading.

Naruto watched with wide eyes from where he had fell down. The man had killed five people without breaking a sweat. He surely wasn't someone to be messed with.

"It's okay," The tall man soothed as he kneeled down in front of Naruto. "I won't hurt you."

Naruto gulped as he nodded. "Th-Thank you, sir."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," The man smiled. "What's yours?"

Naruto's eyes widened impossibly large at the name. "U-Uchiha-sama! I'm so sorry for troubling you my Lord!"

The Uchiha Clan was the biggest, oldest and the most prestigious clan of the whole country. They were under the emperor's command directly and the samurais they raised were legendary.

"It's fine," Sasuke smiled gently. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, my Lord," Naruto answered quickly.

"You don't need to call me with such things," Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair soothingly. "My brother is the Lord, not me."

Naruto nodded in a daze. The man was so strong, so famous, and so handsome but at the same time, he was so down to earth that it surprised Naruto. He could never know that a royal samurai would be this way.

"Y-Yes," Naruto gulped and offered a small smile. "Thank you so much for helping me out."

"Of course," Sasuke smiled and checked Naruto over quickly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Naruto blushed softly. "No, Sasuke-sama. I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Alright," Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet and then taking off his haori, he draped it over Naruto's shoulders immediately. "You are cold."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered, feeling like passing out with the warmness and the overwhelming scent that covered his senses.

"Let me take you home," Sasuke said and held Naruto's gentle hand in his calloused one.

"I can go by myself," Naruto protested weakly, not wanting to look like a leech but still wanting more of Sasuke's warmness.

"It's fine," Sasuke chuckled. "Lead the way."

"Uhmm, actually," Naruto blushed deeply. "I'm not sure where I am. Could you maybe take me to the main square or the market place? I can find my way from there."

Sasuke only smiled. "Sure."

They walked hand in hand in silence for a while.

Naruto couldn't stop his face from reddening whenever Sasuke looked his way. His heart felt like beating out of his chest as Sasuke tightened his grip on his hand. It was so strange. He dealt with men on a daily basis, yet none of them had impressed Naruto the way Sasuke had in such a short notice.

"Thanks," Naruto smiled as they entered the completely empty and dark market place. "I know the way from here."

"Let me accompany you," Sasuke suggested.

"No need, Sasuke-sama," Naruto shook his head. "My house is down there."

Sasuke looked where Naruto was pointing and indeed, he could see big houses in the distance.

"Okay then, Naruto," Sasuke smiled. "Take care of yourself and don't leave home late in the night again, okay?"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, Sasuke-sama. Good night."

After hearing Sasuke's farewell, Naruto run to the teahouse as fast as he could. He needed to change his plans… Maybe after becoming a geiko, he could leave the teahouse and work somewhere to pay off his debts? He was only eighteen, yet he felt like collapsing under the heavy weight of the life he was forced into living.

Yes… He needed to be stronger just for himself and hope for a better future.

Naruto stood by the teahouse and looked into the marketplace. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that Sasuke was still waiting in the distance, making sure he was safe.

Smiling heartedly, Naruto waved at the young Lord and after receiving one in return, he entered the house as silent as he could muster.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" The woman scolded. "You'll ruin your make up."

"I'm sorry, nee-san," Naruto replied softly and tried to stiffen his shoulders. His face was already painted completely white and she was working on his shoulders and chest now.

"You know that I don't have to do this, yet I'm still helping you, so be grateful and just watch to learn," The elder geiko said harshly.

"You're right, Sakura-nee-san," Naruto mumbled silently.

Sakura was the most liked and requested geisha their house hosted. She was beautiful, smart and charming. She was the one who was training Naruto for years now. But still, instead of having a good sibling relationship, Sakura had started pushing Naruto around worse each passing day. As Naruto grew up, his beauty started getting known in Kyoto, flaming Sakura's jealousy. Because whether she liked it or not, she was aging and the younger ones always caught attention.

"We will have special guests tonight," Sakura said. "I want you to keep silent and smile a lot. Don't do anything stupid. Maybe you can serve the tea."

"Yes," Naruto responded. He put on his red lipstick and red eyeliner after Sakura ordered him to and then wore his kimono with her help.

He started waiting for her to get ready and when she was, she put flowers and ornaments in his bright hair. Naruto never wore wigs, maybe that was one of the reasons why he was liked widely.

"You look good," Sakura commented as she scratched her cheek.

Naruto envied her. She didn't have to wear makeup like he did. She could choose whom she talked to or refused to see. Her company was seeked the most, men raced each other to be with her. They drowned her in money and gifts. If only Naruto had some money...

Training up to be a geisha was hard and expensive. The teahouse accounted down whatever Naruto used, consumed or even ate. That's why he was so thin. He ate the least amount he could manage so that his overall debt would be less. At this point, he would have to work at least ten more years here to be able to pay back all of his debt.

He was going to rot here, wasn't he?

"Naruto, snap out it!" Sakura ordered.

"I'm sorry, nee-san," Naruto apologized quickly.

"Our guests are here," Sakura turned to the door. "Let's go."

"Yes," Naruto followed after the woman to their main saloon.

It was decorated nicely. Windows covered two of the walls and there were soft cushions around for the guests to sit. The walls had paintings of different landscapes and traditional musical instruments waited at a corner, ready to be used by experienced hands.

"Welcome!" Sakura chirped as they entered the room.

With his eyes cast down, Naruto gave a smile and bowed down on the floor, following Sakura's example.

"Ah, Sakura-san," Naruto heard a deep voice. "We've missed your company greatly."

"My Lord," Sakura answered happily. "You should know that my eyes have been longing to see your presence here once again."

There were rich laughters in the room and Naruto straightened to smile at their guests. If talked, he would make a small conversation.

There were four men in the room in total. All of them had dark hair and pale skin. They were all dressed in black and to Naruto's surprise, their clothes carried the proud Uchiha crest. Naruto paled as his eyes caught the sight of the man who was sitting closest to the windows. He was the youngest of them all and his sharp gaze never left Naruto's still form.

"My brother returned home after seven years," Sasuke's brother explained with a smile. "And my wife has given me another son just yesterday. I thought we should celebrate such joyful news."

"Itachi-sama," Sakura gasped. "Such good news! I'm so happy you're here!"

Itachi nodded with a smile, the corners of his eyes watching his brother keenly.

"Is it okay for the young maiko to care for my brother while we keep on with our pleasant conversation?" Itachi asked gently, though everyone knew that whatever he wished for was practically law in this city.

"Of course," Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, dear, please take care of Itachi-sama's brother. Let's make him feel welcomed so he won't leave his home ever again!"

Itachi roared with laughter as he patted his brother's back, signaling him to go to Naruto.

The young Uchiha Lord stood up and walked towards Naruto. He sat down in front of a window and faced the dark garden.

Sighing shakily, Naruto approached Sasuke and sat down beside him. For a while, they were both silent. Naruto was the first to ruin it.

"I'm sorry," He squeaked.

"What for?" Sasuke questioned. "There is no shame in being a geiko."

Naruto shrugged and started playing with the sleeves of his kimono as he bit his lips. Sasuke was right but he couldn't stop the angry tears from filling his eyes. It had been a few days since their first meeting and Naruto had done nothing but think of Sasuke. When he slept, he saw him in his dreams and when he woke up the dream of his face didn't leave his eyes. But why it had to be this way?

He had imagined so many scenarios after seeing Sasuke. In none was Naruto a slave. He was free. He worked to gain his life. He was someone maybe Sasuke would like… But now?

Naruto looked up as he felt a cloth against his eyes, wiping them gently.

"You'll ruin your make-up," Sasuke smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama," Naruto said hurriedly. He accepted the silk handkerchief Sasuke gave with a soft smile.

"It's fine," Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto's white painted face closely.

After saving him four nights ago, Sasuke was unable to rid his thoughts of Naruto. He couldn't forget his eyes. He couldn't forget his smile. He couldn't forget how cute he looked when he blushed. He couldn't forget the way he held himself despite everything.

"I take it you don't like it here?" Sasuke asked softly but he actually didn't need to because Sakura was playing a game with Itachi as the others cheered for them.

Naruto bit his lips and then shrugged. "It's not like they treat me badly. It's just… I can't forget how my family sold me here. I'm theirs to do anything with and I hate it."

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Naruto gasped as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you these!"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's fine. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Naruto replied. "You?"

"Twenty-three," Sasuke replied with a soft smile, happy that Naruto was talking to him genuinely.

"Why you were away for so long, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"The emperor wanted my services somewhere else," Sasuke explained.

"So you've seen the emperor himself before?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke laughed softly. "Of course."

"Wow," Naruto blinked. "How does he look like? I heard he's so tall that he reaches the sky?"

Sasuke laughed heartedly at that. "He's a normal human. Just like you and me."

"Oh," Naruto blushed and then asked curiously, "Tell me of your adventures and your travels, please?"

For the rest of the night, Naruto and Sasuke spent their time together. Naruto listened to whatever Sasuke had to tell him closely. He was so excited to hear it all because his world only consisted of this teahouse and nothing more. They shared memories and jokes and some, private future plans. And after getting Naruto's word, Sasuke declared them as friends.

"I feel like Naruto-kun's going to become a nice geiko in the future," Itachi commented as the night neared its end.

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "Actually, we think that he's ready. That's why he'll have his mizuage soon."

Naruto's eyes widened. Nobody had told him anything about it before! The concept of selling his virginity to an unknown man was enough to sicken him. And if he had his mizuage, soon he would become a full-fledged geiko. He wasn't ready for any of these yet.

"Oh," Itachi smiled as he gazed at his extremely silent brother. "Then we should wish Naruto-kun good luck and hope that we will have a nice mizuage patron."

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "We are sure that Naruto will be a nice geiko and bring fame to our house."

"But your okiya is already the most famous one," Itachi pointed out.

"No harm for more, right?" Sakura joked lightly, making the Uchihas laugh only except Sasuke.

Naruto was sure that he had angered the young Lord somehow. Maybe he had realized that Naruto wasn't fit to be his friend…

Naruto went to bed with a heavy heart and a flood tears that night.

* * *

"Cheer up," Sakura said as he adjusted Naruto's kimono which was the same as hers. "Today's dance is important."

Naruto nodded quickly. They were to perform the Cherry Blossom Dance, which had given Sakura her name as a geisha. It was going to take place in public to celebrate the fastly approaching spring.

"Show yourself to people," Sakura advised. "Don't forget, a nice mizuage patron will be also nice for your future."

"Yes, nee-san," Naruto nodded.

Ever since Sasuke left him -that sounded strange, Naruto knew it, but he couldn't describe it in another way- he wasn't himself. It had been two weeks without seeing him and Naruto felt so strange. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Of course someone like Sasuke didn't need Naruto in his life. Naruto was sure that he had a lot of friends to spend his time with instead of wasting it with him.

"Go and socialize now," Sakura ordered.

Nodding, Naruto left, disappearing in the crowd. He needed to talk to people, let them see him and know that he was about to have his mizuage soon. The one who paid the most would have his virginity, making him a senior maiko, thus opening the doors to being a geiko. Naruto knew that there was no way out of this but it didn't mean that he needed to like it.

"I have been missing your company."

Naruto turned around with the deep voice and gasped happily as he saw Sasuke standing behind him.

"Sasuke-sama!" Naruto cried in joy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied with a small smile. "How about you? You look lovely today."

Naruto looked down shyly. "Thank you so much, my Lord."

"Will you perform today?" Sasuke asked as he offered his arm to Naruto.

Naruto accepted it with a heartfelt smile and they started walking slowly.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be," Sasuke reassured. "I'm sure you'll do perfect."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled and then asked hesitantly, "We haven't seen you around for a while."

"I was summoned for an urgent matter," Sasuke explained. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"N-No!" Naruto shook his head quickly. It wasn't like Sasuke needed to explain anything to him. He was no one. "I hope everything went smoothly?"

"Yes, without a hitch," Sasuke answered. He hesitant for a second before asking, "I see that you haven't become a senior yet?"

Naruto sighed inwardly. This man was such a gentleman, he didn't ask if he had his mizuage yet directly.

"No," Naruto shook his head as he answered with a small voice, "Not yet."

Sasuke only nodded and looked to the stage. "I guess the dance will start soon."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "Thank you so much for your company, Sasuke-sama. I should get going."

Sasuke gave a nod. "I'll be watching you."

Naruto blushed, thankful that his makeup didn't show his face. He was about to leave when he remembered something. "I forgot to give you your handkerchief back! I washed and ironed it for you."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled. "But it's okay, you can keep it."

"But," Naruto blushed again. "I also have your haori…"

Sasuke chuckled. "You can also keep it."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded and then asked hesitantly, "Then I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," Sasuke smirked and waved as Naruto left to join his fellow geisha.

* * *

Naruto dragged himself around the town wearily. He still smiled at the people, talked to their usual guests on his way and tried to look interested in his search for a new kimono.

It had been a month and a half since his mizuage was announced and there were many patrons who was pledging to have his virginity. The decision for his patron was ultimately his okaa-san's to make. As the day approached, he felt like dying.

What kind of a man was going to be his patron? What was going to happen to him?

The questions ate his mind.

"You look restless,"

Naruto nearly jumped when he heard the sudden voice.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said urgently and held Naruto's elbows, steadying him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded as he breathed deeply. "You have a habit of appearing so suddenly, Sasuke-sama."

"I've been told that, yeah," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto blinked as he took in Sasuke's appearance. He was armed like the samurai he was from tip to toe. The only thing he lacked was probably his mask.

"Are you going into war?" Naruto squeaked worriedly.

Sasuke laughed softly. "No, just a small mission to take care of."

Naruto nodded, sighing in relief. "You'll be careful, right?"

Sasuke had become a regular visitor of their teahouse in the last weeks and he always seeked Naruto's company. Naruto was always beyond happy to see him. For some reason, his heart acted strange around him but instead of being afraid, Naruto welcomed the new feelings he encountered with open arms.

"I'll," Sasuke nodded. "I wouldn't die before seeing your lovely eyes once again."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. "I-I…"

Sasuke chuckled. "I swear your makeup's turning pink."

"Sasuke-sama!" Naruto cried in embarrassment. "You're so bad!"

Sasuke laughed richly. "Am I now?"

"Yes!" Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

Sasuke laughed again. "But you'll forgive me, right? I'm going away after all…"

Naruto's eyes softened immediately. "Please, _please_ , be careful."

"I will," Sasuke reassured. "I was wondering if I could have a memoir from you?"

The young maiko felt like dying from his happiness. "P-Please accept this."

Sasuke took the silk handkerchief Naruto handed to him with shaky hands. It was creamy and there were flower patterns on it.

"I w-wove it myself," Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke squeezed the handkerchief in his hold and then buried his nose in it, taking a deep breath. "Smells like you."

Naruto nodded slowly, feeling like passing out.

"Thank you," Sasuke breathed as he hid the silky material in his chest armor. "I'll treasure it."

Naruto nodded again.

"I'll see you when I'm back," Sasuke said softly, only for the maiko to hear.

Naruto nodded. "I'll await your return."

Bowing down, Sasuke left quickly, leaving Naruto alone in the marketplace.

* * *

"Don't scare the man away," Sakura said as she smoothed the thin, sleeping yukata Naruto wore.

Naruto could only nod, he was too scared to open his mouth. Besides, his throat was completely dry, he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to.

After two months, it was finally time for his mizuage. He didn't know who his patron was, his name was kept a secret. But it actually didn't matter who he was because no matter whom, Naruto would still feel this way. Like he was sold in exchange of money.

"I have explained you the process before, so don't be afraid," Sakura said gently.

Process? Being with a complete stranger was a process?

Naruto hadn't wanted his first time to be like this. He had always thought that he would make love with the love of his life but he wasn't even sure where he was…

Naruto blushed despite himself. He had no right to think about Sasuke that way but he couldn't help it. After meeting in the marketplace, Naruto hadn't seen him again. It had been three weeks and Naruto was worried out of his mind. What if something happened to him?

And here Naruto was, about to give himself to an ugly and probably old man.

"Good luck," Sakura whispered. Shocking the maiko, she kissed his forehead and left quickly.

For a while Naruto was alone, sitting on the clean futon. Then he heard the door opening and he locked his gaze on his fingers, refusing to look up.

The man walked up to him but he was also silent. And then, Naruto heard his voice for the first time.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. "S… Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke gave a joyless smile and knelt before the young maiko. He finally had the joy of seeing Naruto without makeup once again after so long. He realized that he had missed his raw beauty terribly.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke repeated once again. "I know it's strange and I know you hate this."

Naruto shook his head with red cheeks. "Y-You had told me. There is no shame in being a geiko."

Sasuke gave a nod. "I couldn't stop myself, Naruto, you have to understand."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Understand what, Sasuke-sama?"

"I want you," Sasuke breathed. "I can't take the thought of you being with someone else."

Naruto blushed brightly. "B-But, why?"

"Because I want you to be mine," Sasuke said. "Only belong to me and no one else."

"Sasuke-sama," Naruto gasped and then whispered, "Th-The moment you laid your eyes on me, I was already yours."

Sasuke only smiled and pressed his lips against Naruto's plump ones.

Naruto wrapped his thin arms around Sasuke's strong shoulders tightly. He didn't let go of the man he loved with his whole heart for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto giggled as Sasuke turned him around, so that he could kiss the stripes on the back of his neck where his naked skin was visible to the eyes.

After his mizuage, Naruto had been afraid that Sasuke wouldn't want him anymore but on the contrary, it was like he had become addicted to him. He was an extremely generous lover, all the other geisha were jealous of Naruto. But of course, their relationship was a secret.

Mizuage patrons were supposed to cut all the ties with the maiko once they had their virginity, but Sasuke refused to do so. He had also forbidden Naruto from entertaining private customers. It was hard in the teahouse but Naruto managed to find excuses.

"Only two weeks to your erikae, huh?" Sasuke commented as he nuzzled Naruto's sunny hair. It smelled like white lilies and Sasuke loved it.

Naruto nodded, enjoying the simple happiness of being in Sasuke's arms.

"I'm conflicted," Sasuke admitted with a smirk.

Naruto blinked. "Why, Sasuke-sama?"

"I love seeing you without makeup," Sasuke said, causing the senior maiko to blush. "But others will see you as well after you become a geiko."

Naruto smiled. "But others can only see, because I've given myself to Sasuke-sama completely."

Sasuke smiled pleasedly. "I want you to live with me after your ceremony."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course," Sasuke smiled. "My patience is wearing thin. I don't want to be away from you any longer."

"B-But," Naruto looked down in sorrow. "I can't…"

"Why?" Sasuke frowned.

"My debt to the okiya is too great," Naruto said softly. "I can't leave unless I repay it."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Naruto nodded and held Sasuke's hand in his tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror. As of last night, he was a true geiko. He wasn't even sure what was going to happen to him or his life at this point.

He blinked as he heard loud voices out of his room and he left to see what was happening. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke, arguing with the mother of their house.

"I want to see it," Sasuke demanded.

"But Uchiha-sama," The old woman tried to convince the young man. "It's unheard of a mizuage patron to do such a thing. It's not proper."

"Do I look like I care?" Sasuke snarled. "Show me right now."

The woman swallowed and then led Sasuke to her study, Naruto following behind without a noise.

The mother took the old notebook she took note of the debts people owed him and opened a page, pointing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke studied the notebook silently for a while. Page after page, his frown deepened.

"No wonder he's so thin," He snapped. "You even indebted him for the water he drank."

"That's how everything works since forever," The old woman defended herself.

"Whatever," Sasuke said and took of a couple of small batches form his obi.

The woman opened one and her eyes widened, seeing the golden coins in them.

"Are they enough?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Yes, but yesterday's ceremony-"

Sasuke didn't let her speak more. He threw two more batches on her desk.

"Give those papers to me," He demanded and the woman handed Naruto's debt papers to the Uchiha Lord.

Without batting an eyelash, Sasuke ripped them into pieces.

"This is it," He commented. "You won't leech off of him anymore."

The woman didn't say anything, too enchanted with the fortune Sasuke threw at her so easily just like that.

Sasuke turned around but halted suddenly as he saw Naruto at the door, watching the scenery before him with wide eyes.

"Naruto!" The mother chirped. "Isn't it so wonderful to have Uchiha-sama as your danna?"

Naruto wasn't sure what to say, he only kept watching his love.

"Naruto," Sasuke ordered loudly. "Get your belongings, you're leaving here."

Naruto nodded as if in a trance and run back to his room.

He panted as his heart fluttered in his chest. A danna was like a husband. They took a geisha and took care of their needs, their living conditions, anything one could think of. Naruto had become a geisha just yesterday. It was a first to have a danna this quick.

With a big smile, Naruto started collecting all of his kimonos.

* * *

"Naruto-san is so lovely today as always," The man commented.

Naruto laughed gently. "And Kiba-san is as sweet as always."

The group of people laughed at the exchange and they circled around Naruto, wanting to talk to him or hear the jokes he would make.

Naruto served tea for the guests and talked to all of them one by one. He sang a song as he played his favorite instrument and performed his special dance, gaining everyone's heart as always. He played a game with Kiba and then excused himself.

"But it's still so early," Kiba protested, his friends agreeing with him.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you so much, but my danna's coming back from a long mission tomorrow and I need to get everything ready for his return."

Nobody could argue about him after hearing that. Saying his farewells, Naruto left the teahouse for his home. He stopped by a greengrocer first and bought fresh fruits along with some vegetables. Sasuke didn't like vegetables that much but Naruto knew how to cook them according to his danna's taste.

Their home was in the center of the city. It had two floors and a big garden for them to enjoy. Sasuke visited his family in the Uchiha compound sometimes but he always stayed with Naruto in the end.

As soon as he was inside, Naruto took a shower quickly and then started preparing different kinds of dishes for Sasuke.

It had been two years since they had started sharing their lives and everything was perfect to Naruto. He still worked as a geiko, he didn't want to burden Sasuke any more than he already was doing, but he didn't hate it as much as he did in the past. Now he had a home to return to. Now he had someone to wait for. Sometimes he feared that all would be a dream once he woke up.

In the evening, he sat by the heating stove and started reading his book where he had left off. He loved the peace he had by himself, not missing the crowded funs of teahouses.

He was rather startled when he heard a knock on the door. Tidying his kimono, Naruto went to the door and opened it.

"Danna-sama!" He cried in joy as he saw Sasuke before him.

Sasuke chuckled. "Missed me?"

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a big smile and then bowed down deeply. "Welcome home."

"I'm home," Sasuke murmured and took the young geiko in his arms.

Naruto melted into his strong chest. "I miss you so much."

"I know," Sasuke replied as he kissed his lover's soft hair. "Let's get inside."

"Yes!" Naruto chirped. Holding Sasuke's hand, he led the man inside. "I was expecting to see you tomorrow."

"I rushed to come to you earlier," Sasuke responded easily.

Naruto blushed deeply. "Want me to prepare you a hot bath?"

"That would be nice," Sasuke admitted.

"Just a moment!" Naruto smiled and run to the bathroom.

With a smirk, Sasuke sat down on the floor and took the book Naruto was reading. He read through the lines until Naruto summoned him to the bathroom. As he washed, Naruto prepared a very late dinner for his danna.

"How was your journey?" Naruto asked as Sasuke ate.

"Tiring as always," Sasuke said. "All I thought of was you."

Naruto blushed with his danna's words. Even after years, he was so in love with the man that even the smallest word was enough to embarrass him.

"How about you?" Sasuke questioned as he ate the chicken dish slowly, savoring the taste.

"Same," Naruto shrugged. "I waited for you and attended a few parties."

Sasuke frowned. "How many times have I told you I don't want you working anymore?"

Naruto sighed softly. "Please, danna-sama, please. Let's not talk about this tonight. I missed you so much… Can we please let this subject drop for a while?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and gave a nod.

"I just love you so much," Naruto confessed softly.

"I know," Sasuke responded and then patted his lap. "Come here."

Naruto complied immediately and settled in his danna's lap.

"Danna," Naruto breathed. "L-Love me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered hoarsely and leaned down to capture the beautiful geisha's lips with own cracked ones.

* * *

Naruto was at a birthday party when he heard the worst news of his life.

"Did you hear that they are looking for a bride for Sasuke-sama?" A woman asked to the other.

"Really?" The other asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I wish they would choose me," She said with dreamy eyes.

Naruto didn't wait to hear the rest. He returned back to his home as fast as he could and started crying his heart out. He wasn't sure for how long he sat in the middle of the living room and wept but that's how Sasuke found him in the evening.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

Naruto couldn't reply. Louder sobs started shaking his body as he saw how concerned his danna was.

"Calm down," Sasuke soothed as he took his lover in his arms. "Tell me what's bothering you."

No matter what, Naruto couldn't stop his sobs.

"I w-will always, l-love you, _always_ ," He said hardly.

"I know, my love," Sasuke said softly as he wiped away his lover's tears. But no matter what, they kept coming.

"E-Even if you g-get married and h-have a th-thousand children, I'll w-wait for y-you right here!" He managed to get out.

Sasuke frowned. "Where did this thing come from?"

Naruto shrugged and held onto Sasuke's shoulders. "D-Don't f-forget me, o-okay? C-Come to s-see me time to time. I just l-love you so, so much."

Sasuke's frown deepened but he knew that no matter what, his words wouldn't reach him at the moment.

Scooping his geiko up, Sasuke carried him to their bedroom. He laid him down on their futon and wasted no time to get rid of his kimono. Naruto held onto his danna tightly as he shed his own clothing and soon they were under the sheets together.

Sasuke's kisses burned Naruto like they were of fire. His tears kept dripping silently as he faced the ceiling. His Sasuke touched him everywhere and his lips wandered over the skin he knew too well. It wasn't long before they were one.

Naruto was going to miss him so much. He was going to miss his smile. He was going to miss his words. He was going to miss his warmness. He was going to miss his gentleness. He was going to miss being his. He touched his danna slowly to savor the feeling of having him inside of him maybe for the last time.

Even when they were lying in the futon together, even when he was in his danna's strong arms, Naruto kept shedding silent tears.

"I'll get married," Sasuke said for the first time since their lovemaking.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Knowing it was something, but hearing it directly from Sasuke was destroying him.

"That is," Sasuke fumbled around his kimono and then held out a small box before his love. "If you accept to marry me."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped breathing as he looked at the white, golden band his danna was holding.

"Th-That's impossible," Naruto managed to get out.

"How so?" Sasuke questioned lightly as he put the ring on Naruto's gentle knuckle.

"Danna-sama," Naruto protested, all the while, his wide eyes never leaving the ring on his finger. "I'm a geiko and you're a Lord. You need to get married to someone on your level."

"First of all, stop calling me like that," Sasuke ordered with a smirk.

"Uhmm," Naruto nodded, not sure what Sasuke wanted. "Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke shook his head. "How about husband?"

Naruto blushed hotly. "H-Husband?"

"Yeah, I like that," Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's lips chastely. "And what to do when my heart has already chosen you?"

Naruto gulped. "But, Sasuke-sama-"

"Just, Sasuke," Sasuke corrected with a widening smirk.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked. Never before in their three years of relationship had he called Sasuke with his name.

"I want you again," Sasuke growled, attacking Naruto's already bruised neck.

"But, _Sasuke_ ," Naruto protested. "You need heirs, and I-I can't give you children."

"My brother already has three sons and a daughter," Sasuke said. "They don't need an heir from me. Besides, I already talked to him and got his blessing."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed, eyes locked on Naruto's lips.

"But what of the other people?" Naruto asked. "They will talk."

"Let them," Sasuke answered. "They are just jealous because you're mine."

Naruto bit his lips as tears filled his eyes once again. This time only, not because of heartbreak.

"But you'll retire," Sasuke said with his commanding voice. "I don't want you entertaining other men. I don't want them looking at your way. I'll kill all of them otherwise, you know that I will."

Naruto nodded quickly and kissed his soon to be husband with all the love he felt.

"I love you so much, Sasuke, my husband," Naruto breathed as his love filled him once again.

"I love you too, my life," Sasuke answered and leaned over to kiss his adorable lips.

This reality was beyond any dream Naruto could have had.

* * *

 **Man, I really liked this story! It was really different I think, thank you so much Reden4831 for your request!**

 **In Kyoto, which the story took place, geisha are called geiko. I wanted to use it that way! Okiya is a geisha school.**

 **Now, there is something I want to tell you. I get many requests, and I'll try to write them all as I've promised of course. But some of the requests are really similar to my already written ones. I'm flattered that you read my stories and get inspired from them but when you make small changes and ask me to write it, it's like writing a fanfic out of my fanfic. I'm not someone to break hearts, so again, I'll try to write all of your ideas but please, when you make a request, try to make it something you want to see written. Not something that's already been written. (By me.)**

 **I hope I didn't upset anyone, because I love all of you so much for that. Take care of yourselves and I hope to see you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Fluffy Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: africandlelight, Cherri101.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Dear _anonimous_ : I understand what you mean, but I like it this way. This story is like a surprise box and you won't know what's inside unless you read it. I hope it's okay with you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke gurgled and then kicked his legs happily as he saw his mother's face leaning over his crib.

"Sasu-chan," His mother called out to him sweetly.

Sasuke cooed immediately, trying to reach her with his small arms.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Mikoto said happily and stepped aside.

A red haired woman entered Sasuke's vision.

"Aww," She smiled widely. "Look at him! He grew up so fast!"

"Yes," Mikoto smiled. "You'll see how fast Naruto will grow."

Kushina smiled at her life-long friend and kissed the baby in her arms.

"Here, Sasu-chan," Kushina called sweetly and put the bundle in her arms next to the dark haired baby.

Sasuke blinked and then turned to his side, coming face to face with a blonde haired, sleeping baby. He was surprised, never seeing such a color before and he poked the baby's cheek, causing him to grimace.

"No, Sasuke," Mikoto held the little hand and caressed Naruto's chubby cheek with it. "Like this… You shouldn't hurt your friend, okay?"

Kushina smiled and they left to take their teas as they chatted merrily.

Sasuke kept looking at the infant beside him. He blinked as the baby grimaced again and trashed his legs as a whine rose from his throat. He reached with his tiny hand and caressed the baby's cheek as his mother showed him.

The blonde baby opened his eyes for the first time and looked to the side, his blue gaze surprising Sasuke. There were unshed tears at the corners of his eyes as the baby sniffled. Sasuke caressed the plump cheek under his hand again, earning a giggle.

Sasuke giggled back happily.

* * *

Naruto cried his heart out in his mother's arms.

"Come on baby, don't upset mama," Kushina pleaded with her little son as she tried to calm him down.

"Mama no leave Nawu hewe!" Naruto wailed.

"But you were so excited before," Kushina wiped away her son's tears worriedly.

"No," Naruto shook his head wildly.

It was Naruto's first day at the daycare. It was the first time he would ever be away from his mother. It was normal that he was scared, Kushina wouldn't want to leave him here but she needed to start working again after four years of absence.

"Kushina,"

Somebody called and the red haired woman turned around.

"Mikoto!" Kushina cried in relief.

The dark haired woman smiled as she walked up to her best friend with her little son. She let go of her son's hand as the child walked up to his friend.

"Naru, why you're crying?" Sasuke asked his friend immediately.

Naruto sniffled and threw himself in Sasuke's arms. "Sasu! Mama leave Nawu hewe!"

"She's not leaving you," Sasuke answered calmly, hugging his friend tightly. "We are big boys now. We need to go to school and learn new things."

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he sniffled.

"Like reading," Sasuke replied as he wiped away Naruto's tears. "Like writing and drawing."

"B-But," Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasu alweady know how to wead and wite."

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "We still need to go and get new friends."

"No!" Naruto cried on top of his lungs, holding onto Sasuke tightly. "Sasu belong to Nawu!"

Sasuke smiled. "Then you should come inside and protect me, right?"

"Yes!" Naruto nodded fiercely and turned to his mother. "Mama, Nawu go thewe and pwotect Sasu, okay?"

"Okay," Kushina nodded happily. "If you don't like it here, I promise I'll find another daycare for you."

"No!" Naruto protested and clang to Sasuke. "Nawu stay with Sasu!"

"Okay," Kushina smiled and took the both boys in her arms. "Be careful, okay? I love you two so much."

Naruto smiled happily and kissed his mother's cheek. Sasuke gave Kushina a smile and then looked up to his mother.

"Take good care of Naru-chan, okay Sasuke?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

Sasuke nodded quickly.

"Naru-chan," Mikoto caressed the golden locks of the small boy. "Don't be afraid, okay? Sasuke will be with you all day and after your lessons are over, your mama will be here to take you home."

"Yes!" Naruto nodded happily.

"Let's go," Sasuke tugged at Naruto's chubby hand and they walked into the building side by side.

"Sasuke's such an intelligent, little man," Kushina smiled as she wrapped an arm over her best friend's shoulders.

Mikoto laughed as they started walking. "Sometimes he's a bit too much. But I'm used to these strange Uchiha men."

Kushina laughed merrily. "You have an Uchiha decoder in your system!"

Mikoto giggled and they started gossiping about their husbands as they walked down the street.

* * *

"Sasu look!" Naruto chirped as he showed Sasuke the picture he drew.

"It looks beautiful," Sasuke commented. "Who is that person though?"

There was a yellow haired and black haired two people in the drawing. It was clear that it was Sasuke and Naruto. And then there was a third person in the middle, he had brown hair and he was smaller than the other two.

"It's Sasu and Nawu's baby!" Naruto smiled widely.

"Oh," The five year old Uchiha nodded. He wasn't surprised about this actually. He had claimed Naruto as his bride long ago. "That looks wonderful. I'll ask my mom to put it on the fridge."

Naruto smiled widely and kissed Sasuke's cheek sweetly.

Sasuke's face reddened as he looked down. His heart always acted strange around Naruto. When he asked his brother about it, Itachi said that there was a dragon's egg inside of him and it was trying to break free. Naturally, Sasuke was scared out of his mind but his mother had soothed him immediately, saying that it was normal. It only meant that he loved Naruto very much.

Sasuke blinked as somebody snatched the paper away from him.

"Hahaha!" A brown haired kid laughed loudly as he saw the drawing Naruto had made. "What's dis? It's so ugly!"

Naruto's eyes watered immediately as his lips trembled.

"Give it back, Kiba," Sasuke frowned.

"No!" Kiba giggled. "I'll show everyone dis stupid thing!"

A tiny sob left Naruto's lips and that's what set Sasuke off. He threw himself at the other child and started hitting him wherever he could reach.

"Sasu, stop!" Naruto cried but his friend didn't pay him any attention.

Other kids circled around the fighting kids, cheering for them. It wasn't long before their teacher came inside running and soon, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in the principal's office along with Kiba. Since Kushina was working, it was Mikoto who had rushed to the preschool for both of them.

"Now," The principal started. "We are actually not used to seeing such things here but all of the kids confirmed that it was Sasuke-kun who started the fight, so please apologize to your friend and we will forget all about this."

"You're so right," Mikoto nodded quickly, holding Naruto tighter as the little blonde snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Sasuke's not a kid like this, I'm just so surprised."

"It's fine," The principal smiled. "They are still growing up so it's normal. So, Sasuke-kun, please apologize to Kiba-kun."

"I won't," Sasuke said clearly as he folded his arms over his small chest.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," The principal pressed again. "You should know that hurting your friend is never a good thing."

"I know that," Sasuke countered, gazing at Kiba sharply who was standing aside with his mother. "I won't apologize, because he deserved that."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto hissed at her son. "Apologize right this instant!"

"I said no!" Sasuke shouted. "He should apologize to Naruto!"

"Why?" The principal blinked.

"He stole Naruto's picture and then made fun of it," Sasuke glared at the brown haired boy. "He made Naruto cry. Nobody makes Naruto unhappy, I protect him!"

"Is that true, Kiba-kun?" The principal asked the silent boy.

Looking down, Kiba nodded.

"Okay," The principal clasped her hands. "We're going to do it like this; Kiba-kun will apologize to Naruto-kun for hurting his feelings and Sasuke-kun will apologize to Kiba-kun for hurting him, okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly but didn't open his mouth until he heard Kiba apologizing to Naruto.

Naruto sniffled and then nodded, accepting the boy's apology.

Sasuke turned to Kiba. "I'm sorry for harming you. Please don't make me do it again."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, knowing that it was the most they could get out of her son.

"I'm also so sorry," Mikoto smiled apologetically. "My husband and I will talk to Sasuke about this in length. He will know not to hurt his friends so easily like this."

The principal nodded pleasedly.

Mikoto let Naruto down on his feet once they were out. Sasuke grabbed the little blonde's hand immediately and they started walking out of the school to the Uchiha house.

"Nawu love Sasu," Naruto said and kissed Sasuke's cheek quickly.

Sasuke blushed deeply. "I-I love you too."

Mikoto smiled to herself as she walked behind the two close friends.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his father's lap in the evening as his mother told him about what Sasuke had done in the day time.

"You should know that you were at fault, Sasuke," Fugaku said with his hard voice. "Violence is never the answer."

Mikoto nodded as she left the room to prepare some tea.

Fugaku looked after his wife and once he was sure that she left earshot, he whispered to his son,

"Did you beat him up good?"

Sasuke nodded quickly.

"That's my son," Fugaku smirked. "Give me a high five."

Giggling, Sasuke slapped his little hand against his father's big and warm one.

"I used to protect Minato all the time like this," Fugaku whispered again.

Sasuke nodded again happily.

"Don't ever do that again," Fugaku said loudly as Mikoto entered the room once again.

Sasuke smiled secretly but nodded nevertheless.

Mikoto smiled happily. She knew that she could trust her husband.

* * *

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Naruto talked to the other kids. He laughed with them and then left the classroom to get some snacks.

Sasuke slumped against his desk. Life wasn't good for the eight year old nowadays. They were attending second class now and Naruto had grown up a lot in the past year. Now he knew how to read, how to write, how to... everything! He didn't need Sasuke anymore.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke leaned his head against the wooden material. Why he was feeling this way? Like he couldn't breathe? Like somebody was squeezing his heart? Itachi had said it was probably because of the dragon inside of him. The poor animal was trying to eat something once in a while, Sasuke needed to be a bit more understanding. Of course Sasuke was scared out of his mind, but his mother was quick to soothe him.

It was normal that Naruto was getting new friends. They were both growing up and they both would need other people in their lives but it didn't mean that Naruto didn't care about him anymore. Mikoto reassured her son that Naruto would always love him the most.

But why Sasuke couldn't feel like that?

Day by day, Naruto was distancing from him. Sasuke couldn't do anything. He had no power in him to stop it. Why it had to be like this?

Sasuke couldn't focus on any of the lessons for the rest of the day. Without waiting for Naruto, he grabbed his backpack and run back to his home after the last bell rang.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked worriedly, seeing the state her son was in.

"Nothing," Sasuke mumbled and stalked to his room.

Mikoto bit her lips. Normally Itachi would take Sasuke and Naruto home after their lessons were over but Sasuke was all alone and early too.

Sighing, she started waiting for the rest of the children. He gasped as she saw Naruto's red eyes and hard wrenching sobs.

"Itachi what happened?!" Mikoto asked to the thirteen years old in panic.

"Looks like they have some issues," Itachi said as he left to bring a glass of water to the crying blonde.

"Naru-chan," Mikoto caressed the golden locks of the boy and took him under her arm. "What happened? Did Sasuke do something to hurt you?"

Sniffling, Naruto nodded.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll talk to him," Mikoto smiled at the chubby boy as she wiped away his tears.

"S-Sasuke doesn't love Naruto anymore!" Naruto wailed.

"Shh," Mikoto took the child in her arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "Why do you say that?"

"B-Because he never stays with me," Naruto drank the water Itachi brought him quickly. "He never talks to me anymore. He doesn't wanna hold hands anymore! He doesn't wanna play with our other friends!"

Mikoto sighed deeply as she gazed at Itachi. The answer was clear to them both.

"Look, Naru-chan," Mikoto cupped Naruto's chubby cheeks, caressing them gently. "Sasuke loves you very much, that's why he acts that way."

"Huh?" The little blonde titled his head to the side in confusion.

"After you started school, you've made a lot of new friends and you have less time for Sasuke now," Mikoto said slowly. "That's why he's jealous of you."

"Sasu's jelly?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"He thinks you have new friends now and you don't love him anymore," Mikoto said.

"No!" Naruto cried loudly. "Naruto love Sasuke the most!"

"Maybe you can tell him that?" Itachi suggested.

Naruto nodded wildly. Without losing any time, he climbed the stairs up to Sasuke's room. He entered inside without asking for permission.

"Wh-What?" Sasuke called weakly. He was lying in his bed and facing away.

Naruto's eyes watered as he realized that Sasuke was crying. How could this happen?

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out tenderly as he climbed on the bed.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke, I love you so much," Naruto said easily. "I love you the most!"

Sasuke sat up and faced his best friend. "No, you love your new friends. You're always with them!"

"No, no!" Naruto shook his head wildly. "Please Sasuke! You have to believe me!"

Sasuke shrugged as he looked down stubbornly.

Biting his lips, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "But I do…"

Sasuke pouted. "But you never stay with me anymore… I heard you call one of them your best friend. I thought I was your best friend."

"Sasuke's much more than a friend!" Naruto said quickly. "You're like my everything!"

Sasuke didn't look convinced. "Really?"

"Yes!" Naruto smiled. "Look," He took out two chocolate bars from his pocket and handed one to Sasuke. "They told me 'bout this cool choco and I asked them to show it to me so I could get you one!"

Sasuke blinked as he took the chocolate. A smile covered his face slowly. "There are red fruits inside!"

"Yes!" Naruto smiled happily. "They are Sasuke's favorite!"

Sasuke nodded happily. Together, they started eating their chocolates as they sorted out everything. Naruto promised to always think of Sasuke first and Sasuke promised that he would never leave Naruto alone again.

They lied in Sasuke's bed afterwards and fell asleep together as their hands held onto the other tightly.

* * *

Naruto skipped his feet to the next house along with the red haired teenager.

"Calm down, will you?" Kyuubi complained.

Naruto only smiled. His mother's little brother could be so lazy sometimes. "But I missed Sasuke!"

"Yeah," Kyuubi ruffled the twelve year old's hair and rang the bell as they stood before the Uchiha house.

"Welcome," Itachi opened the door with a smile.

"Thanks," Kyuubi pushed Naruto inside gently before walking in himself.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried in search for his friend.

"He's in the kitchen," Itachi said with a smile.

Nodding, Naruto run to the kitchen and found Sasuke by the table, books and notebooks opened before him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily as he stood by the door.

"Oh, dobe," Sasuke smiled. "Welcome."

Naruto beamed and quickly settled beside his friend. It was a sunny Saturday and their families had left to attend their high school reunion. So they had the whole day to themselves.

"Are you working on math?" Naruto asked with a wince.

Sasuke smirked. His friend hated maths. "Did you bring your notebook?"

Naruto nodded wildly, taking off the notebook from his colorful backpack.

"Let's do our homework together, okay?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded happily.

They worked together for a long time. Sasuke was better at math while Naruto was really good with language so they helped each other out. When Naruto complained about being hungry, Sasuke prepared him a sandwich and squeezed him some orange juice, knowing that Naruto liked it.

"Sasuke, I'm bored," Naruto whined after their small lunch.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his book. "Okay."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Let's play a game!"

Sasuke smiled. "Okay."

Together, they climbed the stairs to go to Sasuke's room.

"Where is Ita-nii and Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Sasuke curved his lips downwards and stopped before Itachi's room. He pushed the door open gently and the two twelve year olds froze in their places.

Their brother and uncle were on the bed and they were kissing as they held onto each other tightly.

Naruto's were wide as he searched for Sasuke's hand blindly. Sasuke grabbed his chubby hand and squeezed it. Without alarming the two seventeen year olds, Sasuke closed the door and dragged Naruto into his room.

The blonde was still wide eyed as he sat on Sasuke's bed.

"Dobe," Sasuke shook his hand before Naruto's face. "Snap out of it."

Naruto blinked. "What was that?!"

"Well, they were kissing," Sasuke scratched the back of his head, cheeks pink.

"Like in the movies!" Naruto squeaked, blushing as well.

Sasuke nodded silently as he sat down beside Naruto on the bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered after a long while.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at his best friend.

"Kiss me," Naruto demanded suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said kiss me," Naruto said again as he faced Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and cupped Naruto's cheeks. He could never deny Naruto of anything he wanted, so if he wanted a kiss, he was going to get it. Closing his eyes, he closed the distance between them, his heart beating at his ears.

Naruto parted his eyes and smiled widely as he saw Sasuke's face nearing his. He wasn't sure why he had asked Sasuke to kiss him but it didn't matter. If he was going to experience kissing, it was only natural that he did it with Sasuke.

As soon as he closed his eyes, the two gagged and pushed each other away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke wiped his lips with his palm quickly. "Why would you make me kiss your damn teeth?!"

"Uhhh," Naruto coughed. "You have no idea how to kiss!"

"Who would want to kiss?!" Sasuke countered. "It's gross!"

"Damn, you're right," Naruto sighed. "Anyway, let's play?"

Sasuke nodded and switched the console on, the accident already forgotten.

* * *

Sasuke sighed deeply as he watched Naruto from afar. His best friend was playing volleyball with the other teenagers in the team. He was laughing, smiling, jumping around and talking to everybody merrily. It was like he was the sun itself and he radiated happiness with his light.

Things had started changing for Sasuke for the last two years. The sixteen year old wasn't sure what was happening. He couldn't explain the flutters of his stomach whenever Naruto gave him a smile that was reserved only for him. He had asked Itachi about this, and his big brother had said that the dragon was probably swishing his tail, thus tickling Sasuke's insides as he did so. Of course Sasuke hadn't believed him, he was too old for the dragon story now. So, he had gone to his mother for advice but this time, his mother had only smiled and said nothing.

But finally, Sasuke knew the reason. He wasn't sure how Naruto would react though.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried happily as he run to his friend's side. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled. Naruto was still just like a child, always wanting Sasuke's attention on him. "I was watching you, you were perfect."

Naruto beamed.

Sasuke smiled lovingly. He handed Naruto a bottle of cool water and then wrapped a towel around his hair, drying it off of sweat.

They were both silent for a while, Sasuke caring for Naruto as Naruto watched Sasuke's serious face closely.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Naruto ruined the silence suddenly.

Sasuke bit his lips as he looked down.

"Come on," Naruto murmured and planted a kiss upon Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you," Sasuke blurted out suddenly.

Naruto smiled slowly. "I know, I love you too."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "Not like that…"

"Exactly like this," Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's smiling face.

"It wasn't gross, was it?" Naruto joked lightly, breaking Sasuke's ice quickly.

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head. "Just- how?"

"I know every single thing about you," Naruto whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "The way you look, the way you talk, the way you think, every single gesture tells me clearly what you want and think."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist. "What I think right now?"

"You wanna take me home and change the course of our relationship," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke laughed softly. "You're scaring me."

Naruto shrugged with a smile. "I wanna go home and take a shower."

"Well," Sasuke stood up and held Naruto's hand, entwining their fingers. "Let's get going then."

Naruto smiled and they walked away slowly.

* * *

"Oh my God…"

Naruto blinked and gazed at his new friend who was sitting beside him at the cafeteria of their university.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You see that guy," The pink haired girl pointed someone with her eyes. "I see him around the campus and he's so fucking hot!"

Naruto followed her gaze and saw the raven haired young man looking around.

"Those glasses," Sakura bit her lips.

"I know him," Naruto said suddenly.

"Really?!" Sakura gasped. "You have to introduce us!"

"Sure," Naruto shrugged and waved his hand, drawing the attention of the four eyes.

Sakura gasped again and then straightened. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Hey, baby," Sasuke greeted as he dropped his notebooks on the table. Leaning down, he kissed Naruto's plump lips lingeringly.

"Wh-What?" Sakura squeaked.

"Sasuke, this is my new friend Sakura," Naruto smiled at the girl. "And Sakura, this is my boyfriend Sasuke."

"I'm not your boyfriend," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sakura, this is the love of my life and the father of my future children."

"Damn straight I am," Sasuke smirked and then extended his hand to Sakura. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet y-you," Sakura blushed deeply.

Sasuke shrugged at her odd behavior.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry," Naruto whined.

"I'll bring us lunch," Sasuke stood up immediately. Kissing Naruto's hair, he left quickly.

"He's going to be a software engineer," Naruto chirped. "Isn't it cool?"

"Y-Yes," Sakura gulped.

"He's always been a genius," Naruto kept on talking. "He learned how to read by himself when he was only four!"

"Wow," Sakura blinked.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, watching as Sasuke approached them with a try. "I don't mind."

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruto confusedly.

"I don't mind," Naruto repeated with a smile. "He always attracts people, I'm used to it. Don't worry."

"Okay," Sakura whispered as she looked down.

Naruto smiled at his lover as he sat beside him.

* * *

"I'm gonna die," Naruto gasped as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

"I won't let you," Sasuke whispered huskily as he held Naruto tightly. "Not when you look this beautiful."

Naruto shivered as he looked down at his pure white kimono.

"I can't believe we are getting married," He whispered shakily.

"But I can," Sasuke replied. "God knows how long have I waited for this day."

Naruto bit his lips and then smiled softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Sasuke replied and kissed his love deeply.

They broke apart as the door to their room opened, revealing their widely smiling mothers along with a smirking Itachi.

"Is the dragon trying to break free or what?" The handsome man asked mockingly.

"You'll see the real dragon tonight," Sasuke smirked at his brother.

"Pervert Sasuke!" Naruto elbowed his soon to be husband's stomach painfully.

They all laughed as they left the room.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other and held hands before walking into their new life.

* * *

"No, no," Sasuke held the little girl's chubby hand. "Don't hurt your brother."

The raven haired girl gave her father a smile, immediately taking him under her spell. She turned to her twin brother and started preparing mud for their castle.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to his husband as he sat down on the wooden porch.

Sasuke walked up to his spouse and sat beside him. He accepted the mug of tea and they were both silent as they watched their two year old babies playing together.

"She's going to be so fiery when she grows up," Naruto commented as their daughter took their blonde boy's toys.

Sasuke nodded with a smile.

Naruto smiled as well as he leaned his head against his husband's shoulder. He had opened his eyes and saw this man. He was the most important part of Naruto and he wouldn't change it for the world.

They held hands as the sun set before their eyes. It was a simple day in the life. And they both knew that it was what made everything so perfect.

* * *

 **I. Love. Fluff. Gimme all the fluff. :3 By the way, I'm getting a lot of requests for a vampire story and worry not, we will a have seperate story about vampires! Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Nameless Libertad, Ashinia.**

 **A/N: Welcome to another chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! You see, there are a lot of requests and I'm trying to give all of them a chance but it's taking long, so I'm sorry for your wait. Please don't think that you won't see your request written, it surely will!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as he entered the school, whistles and catcalls started. He didn't mind any of them. After all, he was beautiful and he was aware of it. Besides, calling out to him didn't matter for he belonged to someone else, someone who would probably kill all of them for even daring to gaze at his way. But he kept his love away from this stuff. No need to ruin his good reputation, right?

But there was a line. He could never, ever accept being touched. He _despised_ it.

"How dare you touch me?!" Naruto hissed as he grabbed the boy's hand who had touched his ass. He sprained his wrist easily.

The boy cried out and the whole hall silenced at the display.

Naruto Uzumaki was well known for his angelic beauty, and also, for his violent nature.

"Naruto?"

Somebody called and Naruto turned around quickly.

"Sasuke!" He cried in joy and threw himself in his boyfriend's arms.

The raven haired boy smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Naruto chirped, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck.

"What that dipshit was doing to you?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Nothing," Naruto smiled widely. "Like he could do something to me!"

"Damn right," Sasuke smirked and kissed his lover's forehead gently.

"Can we get some tea?" Naruto asked as they started walking slowly.

Sasuke frowned as he wrapped an arm around his love's shoulders. "Your throat hurting again?"

Naruto nodded with a wince. "Stupid allergies."

"Let's go," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to the cafeteria where he bought him a cup of tea and some doughnuts, knowing that his lover didn't like having breakfast so early in the morning.

Naruto was munching on his doughnuts happily as they stopped before his classroom.

"Listen to your teachers, okay?" Sasuke asked with an amused smile.

Naruto puffed his cheeks out and then nodded.

Laughing at the cuteness that was displayed before him, Sasuke leaned over to capture his lover's full lips.

Naruto's eyes slid close and the hand that was holding his paper tea cup trembled. Sasuke was quick to support Naruto's hand as he drew back with a smirk.

"There was some chocolate there," Sasuke said teasingly.

Naruto nodded in a daze.

"Get inside now and work hard, okay?" Sasuke asked before kissing Naruto's forehead gently.

Naruto nodded again and then walked into the classroom. Sasuke looked after him for a while and then walked to his own classroom.

Sasuke was eighteen while Naruto was seventeen so they were in different classes. Sometimes, Sasuke wished that they were the same age, still it was okay. They saw each other every single day so it was enough for Sasuke. They had met back in middle school and since then they were together. They were everything to each other. They were best friends, brothers and lovers. They had promised to be together forever and Sasuke had no doubt that they would realize it.

Naruto settled in his desk with a dreamy smile and proceeded to eat the rest of his doughnuts as he sipped his tea. He loved Sasuke so much that he couldn't put it into words. The older boy was his everything. His past and his future.

"Ughh, you disgust me!"

"Shut up, Sakura!" Naruto snapped at the pink haired girl. "I don't wanna tire myself with beating your jealous ass."

The girl blushed deeply as she looked down.

Naruto sighed in content as he gulped the last drop his tea just as the teacher entered the classroom.

* * *

As always, when Sasuke entered the classroom there were joyful sounds and sighs. He was pretty popular at school. He was good looking, he was smart, he was sportive and he was loaded. Naturally, all of these qualities made him the most liked boy of the whole high school. But Sasuke didn't care about any of them. All he thought of was Naruto, no one else.

He was graduating this year whereas Naruto had one more year to go. They wanted to attend the same university but nothing was decided yet. One thing was sure though, Sasuke would never leave Naruto here and go to another city. That was out of the options.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke settled behind him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Same old. I feel so tired this week."

"Me too," Suigetsu nodded. "The coach seriously killed us all."

Sasuke only nodded.

"Sasuke!" Ino chirped. "How are you this morning?"

Sasuke eyed the flirty girl silently.

Suigetsu laughed loudly. "Aren't you tired of getting rejected every day?"

"Well, you can't even talk to Naruto," Ino hissed as she folded her arms over her chest. "He beat you up once and you are out."

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu coldly.

"H-Hey," Suigetsu shook his hands. "I didn't know you two were going out at that time."

"Whatever," Sasuke faced the window. "He's off the market, don't make me remind you."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and sat up straight as the teacher walked into the classroom.

Sasuke sighed and faced ahead. He couldn't wait to finish this day.

* * *

Naruto run to the cafeteria as fast as he could. He stopped at the double doors and panted to catch his breath. He smiled widely as he saw Sasuke waving a hand at him.

"Don't run," Sasuke scolded as soon as Naruto reached his side. "You're going to get a headache again."

Naruto giggled at his love's concern and hugged him tightly.

Sasuke let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist, caressing his back slowly. Naruto was really fragile unlike how people knew him. He had various allergies that disturbed him all the time and on top of that, he had a problem with his sinuses. They always gave him headaches and throat disturbances.

"Come, sit," Sasuke helped Naruto to settle beside him and pushed the tray he had gotten earlier in front of him. "Eat up."

Naruto gasped happily as he saw all of his favorite food on the tray. He grabbed a fork immediately and started eating throatily. Sasuke smiled softly as he watched his lover. Somehow, watching Naruto eat always amused him.

"Don't just watch," Naruto said. "This fried chicken is awesome!"

Without waiting for a reply, he quickly started feeding Sasuke between his bites. Sasuke was used to his love's nature so he ate without complaining.

"You know what?" Naruto whispered with a smirk after the lunch was gone.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"My folks are leaving me alone for a business trip for the weekend," Naruto whispered again with a widening smile.

"For the whole weekend?" Sasuke asked with darkening eyes.

Naruto nodded, barely holding back a merry laughter. "You know that I can't stay alone."

"Mhmm," Sasuke nodded with a smirk as Naruto drew imaginary patterns on his chest.

"If I'm alone monsters will try to get me," Naruto said with wide eyes.

"I can't let that happen, can I?" Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly.

Naruto giggled happily and titled his head for a kiss.

* * *

"Welcome!" Naruto smiled widely as he saw Sasuke at his doorstep.

Sasuke smirked. "You look wonderful."

Naruto looked down at his red apron and giggled. "We're having Chinese tonight!"

"Great," Sasuke entered inside and after taking off his shoes, he followed his lover into the kitchen.

"I have chosen a nice horror movie to watch later on," Naruto said as he placed a plate in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed his fork to eat. Naruto was so good at cooking. "So you won't sleep whole night?"

Naruto smirked across the table. "I was hoping that you would keep me company."

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head. "With pleasure."

Naruto laughed merrily as he started eating as well.

They washed the dishes together after the dinner and then decided to make some popcorn. Naruto took out the cake he had made and Sasuke poured the soft drinks he had brought with him. They moved to the living room afterwards where they watched the movie Naruto chose for them.

Late into the night, they abandoned everything and went to Naruto's room.

Naruto was awake for the whole night and as promised, Sasuke kept him company without blinking an eye.

* * *

Sasuke looked around with a frown and then walked to Naruto's classroom.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in joy.

Sasuke winced at the high pitched voice. "Where is Naruto?"

Sakura pouted. "He's not here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stormed out of the big room. Grabbing his phone, he called his lover quickly.

" _Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke frowned at the weak voice. "Are you sick?"

" _I don't know_ ," Naruto moaned. " _I was good last night but I'm so nauseas now. I'm throwing up_."

Sasuke bit his lips. "I'll come to you."

" _No, no_ ," Naruto protested. " _My mom's making me herbs tea now, I should be fine by noon_."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But don't forget to call me, okay?"

" _Don't worry_ ," Naruto said. " _I love you_."

"Me too," Sasuke responded. "Try to sleep."

" _Okay,_ " Naruto agreed. " _I'll call you later_."

"Yes, baby, take care," With a sigh, Sasuke put the phone in his pocket.

What could be wrong? Naruto rarely got sick like this. His immune system was strong.

Biting his lips, Sasuke walked to his classroom.

* * *

"Why you're not eating?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the lunch tray before Naruto.

"It smells strange," Naruto commented as he bit his lips.

Frowning, Sasuke took a bite. "It looks normal to me. Come on, try a bit."

Naruto looked to the side as Sasuke tried to feed him. Closing a palm over his mouth, he left the cafeteria running.

Sasuke run after his lover immediately and caught him as he entered the restrooms. Naruto walked into a stall and started throwing up whatever he had eaten in the morning.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath as he supported Naruto's quivering body. "I thought you were better."

Naruto shook his head as he heaved.

"Shh," Sasuke rubbed his love's back soothingly and then washed his face gently. "How long has this been going for?"

"At least two weeks," Naruto whispered as he leaned against Sasuke's chest. "I'm so tired."

"I'm taking you home," Sasuke said and to his surprise, Naruto didn't protest. He was seriously ill after all.

They first went to Naruto's classroom and picked up his belongings. Sasuke took his backpack onto his back and wrapping an arm around his waist, he took his love to his home as quick as possible.

"What happened?!" Kushina cried in fear as she saw the two boys at the door in the middle of the day.

"Naruto's ill," Sasuke explained quickly as he took his lover inside.

"Naruto?" Kushina called out worriedly as she touched her son's forehead.

"I'm fine, mom," Naruto smiled weakly. "I'm just so tired, I want to sleep a bit."

"Okay," Kushina nodded quickly.

"Come on," Sasuke murmured and helped Naruto to his room. "This is no good. He's been sick for so long."

Kushina nodded beside Sasuke as he watched her son falling asleep quickly.

"I'll go home and get a car," Sasuke decided suddenly. "And then we're taking him to the hospital."

Kushina nodded quickly. "I'll get him ready."

Sasuke left the Namikaze house and run to their house as fast as he could. Nobody was home, so grabbing his brother's car keys -he studied in a different country- he took the vehicle and drove to Naruto's house.

"He's ready," Kushina breathed once she opened the door.

Sasuke gave a nod and walked to Naruto's room, seeing his love slumbering on his bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out gently as he caressed his Naruto's shiny locks.

"Mhhm?" Naruto sighed, parting his eyes slowly.

"Let's get going," Sasuke said and took Naruto into a sitting position.

"Don't wanna," Naruto whined as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Come on baby," Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the car easily.

"You always do this to me," Naruto frowned.

Sasuke chuckled. "What do I do?"

"Always wake me up!" Naruto said angrily.

"Princess couldn't get his beauty sleep?" Sasuke mocked as he placed Naruto in the car, Kushina settling down beside her son.

"Shut up!" Naruto cried as he cuddled up to his mother's chest. "Sasuke's always so mean to me."

Kushina smiled. "You love him."

"That's beside the point!" Naruto argued, not feeling sleepy anymore. "Can we go back?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "A doctor will see you."

Naruto whined. "Mom?"

"No," Kushina shook her head strictly.

Naruto sighed.

Soon, Sasuke was waiting at a hospital corridor while Naruto was inside of a room being checked by doctors as Kushina accompanied him.

Sasuke jumped to his feet as the door opened and to his horror, a crying Kushina left the room.

"Kushina-san wha-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, a harsh slap silenced him.

Sniffling, Kushina left quickly.

Rubbing his cheek, Sasuke entered the room where Naruto was sitting on a stretcher, weeping silently.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured and took his love in his arms tightly. "What's wrong?"

Naruto sobbed as he held onto Sasuke's shoulders.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Sasuke pleaded. He was scared out of his mind. Was Naruto dying?

"I-I…" Naruto took a few shallow breaths.

"Come on, love," Sasuke encouraged as he wiped away Naruto's tears. "You can tell me."

"I'm p-pregnant," Naruto managed to say finally.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"M-Mom said my l-life is over now," Naruto sobbed. "What I'm g-gonna do?"

Naruto was pregnant… Sasuke's lover who was only seventeen was pregnant. With Sasuke's baby who was only eighteen years old.

Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and held him as tight as he could. "We're together in this."

Naruto breathed deeply as he nodded.

"Nobody's life is over," Sasuke said strictly as he kissed Naruto's hair.

"Then w-what will we d-do?" Naruto asked as he sniffled.

"Look, baby," Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheeks. "This is something serious, I know, but we just learned about this now. I want you to rest and think. Should you want to keep the baby, we will."

"H-How?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'll drop the school and work," Sasuke smiled. "You don't worry."

"No!" Naruto protested immediately.

"Shh," Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nose. "I said not to worry. Everything will work out just fine. Don't you trust me?"

"I t-trust you," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled again. "And if you… if you don't want the baby, we will… we will abort it."

"We will kill it?!" Naruto cried as he touched his stomach.

"Don't think it that way," Sasuke said quickly. "It probably is so small right now. It's not a real baby yet."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But as I said, I want you to rest and think thoroughly," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm with you no matter what."

"I love you so much," Naruto murmured as he hugged Sasuke.

"I love you, too," Sasuke hugged back. "All will be well."

Naruto nodded. He believed Sasuke. His love would never lie to him.

* * *

"I can't reach him, he doesn't come to school, they don't open the door to me," Sasuke sighed in frustration. "They are pushing me out of his life!"

"Calm down," Mikoto called to her son. "It's such a big shock, give people some time."

"It's already been a week!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm going."

"Where?" Mikoto stood up worriedly.

"Let him go," Fugaku called. "He needs to clear his mind."

Sasuke left without waiting to hear the rest. Surprisingly, his family was very supportive of the situation. Unlike Namikazes, they were trying to support the two teenagers instead of trying to break them apart.

Sasuke stood before the Namikaze house. He walked to the side garden and stood under Naruto's room. He eyed the tree that was reaching to the small balcony of the room and then started climbing without a second thought. The tree was old and thick so Sasuke didn't have any problems with reaching the balcony. He sighed and then knocked on the glass door.

Naruto unlocked the door with wide eyes. "Sasuke!"

"Hello," Sasuke smirked and stepped inside.

"I missed you so much!" Naruto cried as he hugged Sasuke as tight as he could.

"Me too," Sasuke sighed in relief as he held his lover in his arms after so long. "What were you doing?"

"Just lying down," Naruto shrugged as he gestured the bed.

Sasuke smiled. Walking ahead, he locked Naruto's door and then taking his shoes and jacket off, he entered the warm bed, Naruto joining him immediately.

"How have you been?" Sasuke asked as he caressed Naruto's hair slowly.

Naruto shrugged. "I've been thinking."

"And?" Sasuke questioned gently.

"I want to have this baby," Naruto whispered.

"Then we will," Sasuke said as he held Naruto tighter in his arms.

"But how?" Naruto asked weakly.

"My mom said that she will take care of our baby until we go to university," Sasuke said with a smile. "And then we will hire a nanny. She will look after our baby while we go to school. I'll also find a suitable job."

"Oh," Naruto smiled softly. "That sounds good."

"Yes, don't you worry anymore," Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips lovingly.

"B-But," Naruto's eyes watered slowly. "My parents want me to abort the baby."

Sasuke frowned. "They can't force you."

"You know that they can," Naruto wiped away his tears. "I'm so scared Sasuke."

"I'll talk to them," Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "It'll make the things worse."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he held Naruto tighter.

"They already made an appointment," Naruto whispered. "…For tomorrow."

"I won't let them," Sasuke hissed.

"I just… I already love this baby, Sasuke," Naruto said as he caressed his abdomen. "I love you so much so I love the baby as well."

Sasuke nodded silently.

"I'm so tired," Naruto said after a while.

"Sleep," Sasuke whispered. "I'm holding you."

Naruto nodded and fell into a restless sleep.

Sasuke didn't blink.

* * *

Sasuke run to the hospital as fast as he could. Naruto had managed to call him to tell which hospital they were taking him. He was so scared, he felt so alone, he felt like he was losing everything. But Sasuke wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

He halted as the street traffic started. The hospital was just behind the busy road, Sasuke was luckily on time. He panted as he put a hand against his abdomen. They were going to overcome this. They were going to-

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto running out of the hospital. He saw his father was running behind him and Naruto looked behind to see him as well and he tried to run faster.

"Naruto, _no_!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

He could _never_ forget what he witnessed that day.

* * *

Sasuke's legs jerked without stopping. He looked down at his bloody t-shirt and hands and bit his lips painfully.

"Calm down," Mikoto whispered to her son as she rubbed his back.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his eyes locked on the silently sobbing Kushina and Minato who was holding her.

"It's all your fault," Sasuke hissed as he stood up. "It's all your fault that he's inside!"

Sasuke's cry echoed through the hospital as he pointed at the operation room.

"Shut up!" Minato shouted. "How can you say that to us?!"

"He didn't want to come here!" Sasuke shouted back. "He was scared! He wanted to have the baby! But what did you do? You forced him to abort. You-"

"Sasuke," Fugaku hissed as he hugged his son. "That's enough."

Sasuke breathed shallowly and then slumped against his father's hold.

"What I'm going to do?" Sasuke asked in pain. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he will," Fugaku reassured his son as he rubbed his back. "Don't worry, all will be well."

Sasuke laughed humorlessly. "I was telling him that just yesterday."

"And I'm telling it to you today," Fugaku kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Don't forget to be strong. He will need you the most when he wakes up."

Sasuke nodded, thankful to have his family beside him.

They both looked to the side as the operation room's door opened and a weary looking doctor walked out.

"Doctor?" Sasuke walked to man quickly. "How is he?"

The man sighed deeply. "We lost the baby."

Sasuke winced as he run his hands through his hair. "Naruto?"

"It was a hard operation," The doctor said. "But he's strong, he'll heal soon."

Sasuke took a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

The doctor nodded and gave a smile before leaving quickly.

Sasuke turned around and glared at the Namikaze couple. "You must be happy."

"What are you talking about?" Minato hissed.

"Our baby's gone," Sasuke said coldly. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Stop, stop!" Kushina cried with tears leaving her eyes. "I never wanted this to happen!"

Sasuke chuckled coldly.

To him, Namikazes were over. He needed to make Naruto his own as soon as possible.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. For a while it was blurry and then all he could see was whiteness. He tried to move but only a gasp of pain left his lips.

"Hey, hey," Sasuke held Naruto's hand and caressed his hair. "Good morning my love," He whispered before kissing his forehead. "Welcome back to me."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes," Sasuke kissed his love's cheeks with an adorning smile. "You had an accident, but you're fine now."

"O-Our baby?" Naruto questioned with his raspy voice.

Sasuke looked down and then shook his head.

Tears left Naruto's eyes quickly. "I s-saw him in my dream. He said he loves m-me and not to worry about him."

Sasuke nodded and buried his face in Naruto's neck, not letting him see his silent tears.

It was going to take a long while before they could heal.

* * *

Sasuke waited in the car as he gazed at the Namikaze house. He sighed as he saw Naruto leaving the house with a crying Kushina trailing behind him. Naruto threw his small luggage in the trunk and then settled beside Sasuke.

"Hello," He smiled at his lover.

"Welcome," Sasuke greeted and leaned over for a kiss. "How are you?"

"Good," Naruto whispered. "I'll be much better after we leave this town."

Sasuke nodded and started the car, driving away quickly.

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and held onto his bicep tightly.

Over the last year, Naruto had changed drastically. He smiled rarely, he spoke less, he avoided people if it was possible. The only thing that hadn't changed, or maybe that was stronger than ever was his love for Sasuke.

"It'll be good, right?" Naruto asked after a long while.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as he kissed Naruto's gentle hand, the golden ring he wore shining under the afternoon light. "We're moving to a different city. We're starting university. We'll meet new people. And we'll always be together."

Naruto nodded with a hopeful smile. "I love you so much, my beautiful husband."

"And I you, my light," Sasuke replied as he kissed his brow.

They looked ahead.

They had a long way to go.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I don't approve of pregnancies this young tbh. People should have babies when they're ready for it. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: xxyaoianimexx.**

 **A/N: Welcome to another chapter! Thanks to this story, we're chainging the rating up to M lol. It was my birthday this weekend, I turned 25! Thanks to everyone who congratulated me. I love all of you!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

He walked into the club with slow steps. Darkness greeted him along with loud music and countless bodies dancing to the beat. He wasn't interested in dancing so he walked to the bar and settled down on a high stool.

"Want anything?" A barmen approached him quickly.

Sasuke pointed at the vodka bottles. "With energy drink."

The barmen raised an eyebrow at that but prepared Sasuke's drink nevertheless. Grabbing the glass, Sasuke drowned it in one go and signaled the barmen to fill his glass again.

He wasn't sure for how long he drank and at some point a pink leech decided to join him as well.

"I've never seen you around here," The pink haired woman said with a smirk as she settled down beside him.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and started watching the dance floor. It was pretty crowded and people seemed to be having fun.

"My name is Sakura," The woman said happily.

Sasuke gazed at the woman with the corners of his eyes. "So?"

"So?" She giggled. "This is the part where you tell me your name."

"And what if I don't want to?" Sasuke questioned, eyes still on the floor.

"Then what would you like?" She asked suggestively.

"How about leaving me the fuck alone?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"I love aggressive man!" Sakura cooed. "You actually mean to stay with you, right?"

Sasuke looked at the woman with a strange face. Was she high?

"You know my house is near and-"

Sasuke muted her voice as he returned watching the dance floor. His sharp eyes studied the dancing bodies as he searched for something different. He gasped and stood up as his eyes landed on it… _him_.

He was among the sea of people, dancing to the beat of the music. The pale lights illuminated over him, making him look angelic among the mere mortals. He was wearing jean shorts that were too short to be legal with a baggy, white t-shirt on top. The skirts of the t-shirt were pulled up in a knot over his belly, revealing his shapely abdomen. He was wearing socks which were around his thighs and one of the socks had slid down to pool around his knee.

People were watching him hungrily and Sasuke had only one thought as he gulped down his third glass.

He needed to get a hold of that beauty.

He left the glass on the counter and then more than necessary money and with the pink leech calling out to him, he walked up to the sinful angel with slow but sure steps.

He stood right behind the blonde beauty, letting him feel the warmness of his body. The shorter male tuned around and gazed at Sasuke with half lidded eyes.

They both seized each other for a long while and then the blonde beauty turned around. He made sure to press his plump ass against Sasuke's crotch as started dancing sensually. He dropped his head over Sasuke's shoulder and tangled a hand in his inky hair, caressing his scalp suggestively.

Without hesitating, Sasuke leaned over and buried his nose in the exposed, flawless neck. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and held the shorter male tightly against chest as he kissed the milky neck urgently.

The beauty sighed and pressed closer against him, starting a slow grinding.

It was driving Sasuke insane.

A breathy chuckle was heard as the shorter male turned around to face him once again. His sky blue eyes twinkled merrily under the ever changing lights. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders tightly and started swaying slowly.

Sasuke touched the little of his back slowly and then his hands went further down, cupping the perfectly round ass cheeks. A breathy moan was his reward and the blonde beauty tilted his head, his full lips parting slightly.

It was too much for Sasuke.

Leaning down, he captured the beauty's lips in a breathtaking kiss. Gentle hands wrapped around his neck as the blonde raised on his tiptoes, giving him full access. They kissed for a long while, forgetting about where they were, forgetting about their surroundings, forgetting about the prying eyes.

"I want you," Sasuke hissed as he held the shorter man even closer.

The blonde only smiled. Holding Sasuke's hand, he guided him through the crowd into the restrooms.

Once they were in the man's room, Sasuke pushed the beauty against the door, leaving him breathless and attacked his lips again. Idly, he grabbed the door's keys and locked the door.

"Aren't you impatient?" The blonde spoke for the first time.

Sasuke growled at the musical voice and started kissing the beautiful neck that was offered to him so generously.

"I can't wait anymore," The blonde whined.

Sasuke pushed the white t-shirt up to blonde's armpits and started kissing his chest. When he came face to face with blushy nipples, he started kissing, sucking them furiously.

"Ahnn…" The beauty threw his head back as he moaned. "Come on," He murmured. "Take me, please."

Sasuke unbuttoned the shorts the blonde wore and pushed them down. He blinked as he realized that the beauty was wearing nothing underneath the shorts.

"Aren't you naughty?" Sasuke smirked as he licked the whisker marks one by one.

The beauty whined again.

Chuckling darkly, Sasuke cupped his delicious ass cheeks and then parted them, fingers circling around the twitching entrance.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when his fingers met with wet softness. "You came prepared?"

The blonde smiled mischievously as he kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "Yup! I knew that I would catch a man just like you."

Sasuke shook his head as he chuckled.

"Come on now," The beauty whispered sensually.

He watched as Sasuke pulled down his zipper and took out his painfully hard erection.

"Mhmm," He bit his lips as he touched Sasuke's dick. "You are so big… I want you in me now."

Sasuke didn't feel like making the beauty wait anymore. He scooped up his lithe body and pressed his back against the door. The beauty wrapped his legs around his waist and drew him closer. Sasuke kissed the full lips before him and grabbed the curvy hips before sheathing himself in the inviting warmness in one go.

The beauty moaned loudly as he held onto Sasuke tighter.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed under his breath. "You're so tight, baby."

"Uhnn-" The blonde panted. "Move, _move_."

Sasuke smirked and started moving at a fast pace, wanting to please the beautiful creature he held in his arms.

The blonde was moaning constantly, tugging at Sasuke's hair and kissing his lips passionately.

They didn't care as people knocked on the door, wanting to use the toilets. There were shouts coming from outside, people could probably see the door shaking with their movements.

"I can feel you so deep," The beauty moaned into Sasuke's ear. "Make me come."

How could Sasuke deny this sinful angel of anything?

It wasn't long before the beauty came with a loud moan, Sasuke following after him quickly. They panted for a while to control their breathing once again.

Sasuke let the beauty on his feet and bit his lips at the sight.

The beauty's face was flushed as he still panted. His legs were quivering as Sasuke's semen run down his leg through his wet thighs.

Sasuke watched dazedly as the beauty wore his shorts and smiled up to him seductively.

"You made me feel so good," He said as he gave Sasuke a kiss. "See you around."

He unlocked the door and left quickly.

Sasuke blinked and tidied himself up before leaving the restrooms. There was a line of people waiting outside.

"Hey, you-"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, silencing the man in the front easily.

He walked into the club fastly and looked around, searching for the beauty. But he had no luck. He walked to the exit door and took a deep breath once outside, the cool air of the night filling his lungs. He looked around again but he couldn't catch a glimpse of the breathtaking beauty.

Cursing his luck, Sasuke walked to his car.

* * *

He entered his home slowly. It was pitch black inside so he reached for the light switch. As soon light filled the place, Sasuke heard light footsteps running up to him and then his arms were full of his overexcited fiancé.

Sasuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around the lithe body he worshipped with his whole being.

"You made me wait too long!" The blonde beauty pouted.

"Well, I run after you but you had already flied away," Sasuke said with a smile as he tucked Naruto's bright hair behind his ear.

Naruto giggled. "How was I?"

"Perfect," Sasuke breathed, leaning over to capture his lover's lips. "You drove me crazy."

Naruto giggled again. "Well, I'm here to realize your fantasies!"

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks babe."

Naruto smiled back and then looked down with a blush. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled, caressing Naruto's cheeks. "What is it?"

Naruto's eyes twinkled merrily. "I won't tell you unless... you satisfy me the way I want."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "However you wish."

"I'm so wet Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he gazed into his love's dark eyes. "I'm full of you..."

Sasuke growled.

Naruto touched Sasuke's face with his fingertips slowly. "I wish you-"

Sasuke didn't let Naruto finish. He grabbed his elbows and turned him around quickly, pressing him up against the door. He tugged down the shorts Naruto wore and kneeled down on his knees. He grabbed those cheeks he adored and parted them, revealing Naruto's pink, twitching hole. Then without wasting a moment, he buried his mouth in there.

Naruto let out a scream as he felt his fiancé licking his entrance. He panted harshly as Sasuke's wet tongue wriggled inside, sucking his own semen out slowly. Mewling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, trying to keep himself sane.

"O-Oh god," He bit his lips as his body shivered involuntarily. "I'm g-gonna come."

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as he moaned deeply.

Naruto cried sharply as his body convulsed harshly.

"Shh," Sasuke scooped his lover up in his arms easily and carried him to their shared bedroom through the corridor which held various photo frames.

"I wanna sleep," Naruto mumbled.

"Yes," Sasuke whispered lovingly as he put his love on the bed. "You'll sleep."

"Stay with me, okay?" Naruto demanded with barely opened eyes.

"Of course, baby," Sasuke spooned up his fiancé after dimming the lights.

* * *

Sasuke woke up pleasantly. He could feel the sun on his face and the comforting weight of his Naruto on top of him. He caressed Naruto's hair and his fiancé looked up.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's chin.

"Morning," Sasuke croaked.

Naruto smiled, knowing that his soon-to-be husband wasn't a morning person at all. "Wanna shower together?"

Sasuke nodded and sat up with Naruto in his lap. A sly smirk covered his face as he gazed at the angelic face before him. "Did I please you last night?"

Naruto blushed but nodded nevertheless.

"Do I get to learn the surprise then?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Well, I guess you deserved to know."

"Mhmm?" Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "What is it?"

Naruto smiled lovingly. "I'm pregnant Sasuke, we will have a baby."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his face reddened.

"What the fuck Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted. "You're pregnant and you let me fuck you against a fucking door in a goddamn club toilet?!"

Naruto giggled at his fiancé's fury. "You are so cute, I love you."

"You-" Sasuke was at a loss of words. Sighing, he hugged Naruto tightly. "I love you too."

They were silent for a while, only holding onto each other.

"So," Sasuke was the first to talk as he touched Naruto's flat stomach. "We're having a baby."

Naruto nodded happily.

"That brings _so_ many fantasies to my mind," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto giggled with rosy cheeks. "Pervert Sasuke."

"Your pervert, right?" Sasuke asked as he stood up with his love in his arms.

"Mhhm," Naruto nodded happily as he was carried into the bathroom.

They proceeded to discover the newly fantasies Sasuke was developing.

* * *

 **Ohhh my, I can't write smut to save my life! But I thought this was a good practice. The requester wanted them to be strangers but I thought of this twist at the end. Because I don't like affairs or one night stands, I hope it was okay. Thank you xxanimeyaoixx for your request and thank you guys for reading! See you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Sadness, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Narulover 247, Rebellious Lover.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy this part!**

* * *

 _Darkness._

It was all he could see.

His eyes hurt. He had been crying too much that he wasn't sure if they could function properly again.

His throat was on fire. He had been crying for help for so long that he had lost his voice finally.

He was hurting. He was hurting everywhere but nobody helped him.

Why nobody heard his pleas?

* * *

And then _he_ came.

He ripped the darkness that was surrounding him with equally dark eyes.

Naruto watched with barely opened eyes as he took off the long trench-coat he was wearing and draped it over his stark naked body. Leaning over, he scooped Naruto up in his arms gently.

Naruto screamed as his body convulsed in pain.

"Shh," His hero whispered. "I got you, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

And Naruto believed him.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and then closed them quickly. It was too bright for him. He couldn't move freely. Once in a while, he heard a metallic beep echo through the room he was currently in.

Taking a deep breath, he parted his eyes slowly and looked around.

 _White._ Hospital.

Why he was here?

His mind was all foggy, probably because of the medicines they gave him so he couldn't remember anything. But he still forced himself to recall what had happened or why he was there.

He wished that he hadn't.

His heart rate picked up as a sob left his lips as images flooded his mind. It had been a normal day after his university. He was walking home in the evening as he always did. But something out of ordinary happened. Somebody approached him from behind, pressed a hand against his mouth and the rest was nothing but darkness, pain and humiliation.

Naruto nearly jumped in his place as doctors burst into his room, probably gotten the signals of the machines. They circled around Naruto immediately and started examining him.

Naruto's breathing picked up as the unknown men touched him easily. Like… like that night. He opened his mouth to scream, to beg them to leave him alone but he didn't need to. Because _he_ was there.

"Stop," Naruto's midnight eyed hero ordered. "Leave him be."

"He needs help," One of the doctors protested.

"If you want to help, you'll leave him alone," He said strictly. "And you'll assign a female doctor to him."

The doctor scoffed and was silent for a moment but then nodded and left with his co-workers.

Naruto's hero sighed softly and then approached him slowly as he smiled. "Hello."

Naruto tried to smile back. "H-Hello."

"I'm Police Captain Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto's hero introduced himself.

"I'm N-Naruto Namikaze," Naruto greeted back with a hesitant smile.

His hero returned it ten folds. "How do you feel?"

Naruto was silent at that. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered his humiliation.

"It's okay," Sasuke soothed. "You're safe now."

Naruto shook his head as he sniffled.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said gently. "I promise, I'll protect you."

Naruto smiled through his tears. "Th-Thank you… D-Do I have to talk a-about _it_?"

"No," Sasuke said softly. "Not until you are ready."

"Th-Thank you," Naruto sniffled. His voice was too thin and weak, probably because of all the screaming. "I… hurt."

"I know," Sasuke sighed. "You were asleep for three days, you had an operation in the meantime."

"O-Oh?" Naruto was surprised.

"It's going to be hard for you to walk for a while," Sasuke muttered. "… And sit."

Naruto bit his lips as a sob left his lips.

"Shh," Without realizing what he was doing, Sasuke sat beside Naruto and caressed his hair soothingly. "It's going to be fine."

Naruto breathed erratically as he looked at the handsome, young man. "W-Why you are h-here?"

Sasuke was stunned.

Why he was here? That was the same question he had been asking himself for the last three days. He had a lot of police officers under his command, one of them could easily attend to Naruto but Sasuke couldn't leave him alone. He _just_ couldn't…

He needed to make sure he was okay.

"Thank you," Naruto took a deep breath. "D-Do you know where my father is?"

Sasuke nodded reluctantly. "I will bring him."

Naruto nodded slowly.

He didn't get along with his father that much. He was a strict and religious man. He didn't like anything that was out of the ordinary and he always scolded Naruto about his behavior although he did nothing wrong.

"Dad," Naruto called out weakly once his father walked inside. "I w-wanna go home."

His father gazed at him silently for a while. "You are my son no longer."

"Wh-What?" Naruto gasped.

"You are dirty," Minato said harshly. "You brought shame to our family."

"B-But…" Tears filled Naruto's eyes. "It wasn't-"

"It's your fault," Minato hissed. "If you hadn't initiated it, none of this would have happened."

"No," Naruto shook his head as tears left his eyes.

How could his own father blame him for this? How could he say that Naruto wanted to be raped?

"I don't want to see you again," Minato said coldly. "Pick up your belongings and never come back again."

With that he left, never once looking back.

Naruto stared at the closed door for a long while and then his body started shaking as loud sobs felt his cracked, bloody lips.

His whole world was destroyed.

He was dirty. He was used. He was all alone.

What he was going to do? Where he was going to go? How he was going to live?

His hero decided that moment to enter the room.

"P-Please go," Naruto pleaded as he turned his head to the other side. "I want t-to die."

"Don't say that ever again," Sasuke stated with a frown and walked up to Naruto's bed.

"Wh-What do I do?!" Naruto cried as tears left his eyes. "I have n-nothing to live for!"

"Live for me," Sasuke said as he looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed back at his hero's eyes.

Was this magic?

 _Dark magic._

* * *

"How do you like it here?" Sasuke asked as he pushed a door open.

Naruto entered inside as he looked around. The room was plain. There was only a bed, a wardrobe and a connecting bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized quickly. "It's nothing fancy."

"No, no," Naruto shook his head quickly. "It's more than enough. I just don't k-know how to thank you."

After a week in the hospital, after his father disowned him, Sasuke had taken it over himself to care and look after Naruto. He had brought him to his home and told him that he was welcomed to have whatever he owned.

Naruto was wary of human contact. He especially didn't like being around other men but with Sasuke, he felt… _safe_. He didn't shy away from him. He didn't mind his accidental touches. On the contrary, he wanted to be as near as possible to him.

"You know how to thank me," Sasuke smiled. Taking Naruto's hand, he led him to the bed slowly -Naruto still couldn't walk properly, and opened the bed sheets. "Rest and get better."

Naruto nodded with a blush and lied down in the bed. "It's comfy."

"I'm glad," Sasuke smiled as he covered Naruto's small form with the thick blanket. "You sleep a bit and I'll try to prepare dinner."

"Try?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm no good at cooking," Sasuke shook his head with an amused smile. "I normally eat at the headquarters and come home late."

"I'm sorry," Naruto squeaked. "I ruined your order."

"No such thing," Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair gently. "We are home mates now."

"B-But," Naruto breathed slowly, enjoying the gentle touch Sasuke bestowed upon him. "I don't have any money to share the expenses with you."

"No need," Sasuke smiled. "I have a job, I'll look after us both easily and you'll go to school and become a nice teacher, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto whispered as he nodded.

His eyes slid close and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next he opened his eyes was to a strange smell. Blinking, he left the bed and walked to the kitchen where the only light source was coming from. He found Sasuke beside the cooker, looking at the pan which had a black mess inside with a frown.

 _Dinner?_

Naruto couldn't help himself and giggled as he closed a palm over his mouth.

Sasuke turned to the source of the foreign sound with wide eyes. It was the first time Naruto had laughed. It was _beautiful._

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized quickly. "I wasn't making fun of your cooking or anything!"

"That's fine," Sasuke smiled softly. "But I think we should order pizza."

Naruto bit his lips as he tried to hold back another laughter. He nodded as Sasuke grabbed his phone to make a call.

And at that moment, he promised himself that he would take care of Sasuke as long as he lived.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he set the plates on the table and stood back to admire his work. He had made curry, rice and salad. He cleaned the dishes hurriedly and placed them in their shelves after drying them.

He gasped happily as he heard the bell ringing. Making sure he was presentable, Naruto run to the door with a big smile.

As soon as he opened the door, his smile dropped.

His hero was there, but he had more people with him. Naruto had been staying with Sasuke for a month now and Sasuke was the only person he had seen in those weeks. He refused to leave the safety of Sasuke's home no matter what.

"W-Welcome," Naruto gasped softly, hiding himself behind the door.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "I'm home."

Naruto tried to smile back, but failed miserably.

"Naruto, this is Sakura," Sasuke pointed to the pink haired woman beside him. "And this is Neji. Would it be okay for them to have dinner with us?"

"S-Sure," Naruto smiled hesitantly and walked to the kitchen immediately.

He set two more plates on the table quickly and waited at a corner for the two strangers to settle in. He served the meal he prepared with shaky hands and stood there awkwardly for a while.

Fortunately, his hero was there with him.

Sasuke patted the seat beside him silently and watched as Naruto settled down beside him. He dragged the seat closer to his side and wrapped an arm around his thin waist, squeezing reassuringly.

"It looks delicious," Sasuke commented and grabbed his spoon to start eating.

Naruto looked down with a soft blush and started eating as well.

"It's really good," Sakura commented after a while.

"Th-Thank you," Naruto whispered.

"Naruto's a great cook," Sasuke praised. "I can't wait to come home to _him_."

Naruto blushed deeply. "N-No," He protested softly. "I'm not…"

Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto never accepted compliments easily.

"I'll make tea for you," Naruto said shyly after dinner as Sasuke's guests moved to the living room.

"It's fine," Sasuke held Naruto's small hand in his warm one. "Join us."

Naruto gulped. Taking a deep breath, he gave a nod and followed after Sasuke into the room. He sat by him as Sasuke's friends sat across from them. Sakura took out a voice recorder and a small note pad while the ever silent Neji took out what looked to be a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil.

"Please tell me about the day you were attacked," Sakura started quickly. "Neji will draw the attacker's face according to your memory."

Naruto's heart started beating at his ears as his breathing picked up.

"You don't have to talk about this if you're uncomfortable," Sasuke offered, holding Naruto's hand tightly.

"No, he has to," Sakura said coldly. "It's been a month. The case is still open. The criminal is still out there. He may be harming other people. We need to learn what happened."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he gazed at Sakura sharply. "How-"

"N-No," Naruto spoke with a tiny voice. He was shaking uncontrollably. "S-S-She's right."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with soft eyes.

"J-J-Just don't l-let him g-get me again," Naruto said hardly.

Sasuke gave a stern nod. Standing up, he left the room and when he was back, he was carrying the trench coat he wore the night he had come to Naruto's aid. He draped it over Naruto's shoulders and held him close.

"I w-was returning h-home…"

By the time Naruto finished telling the day of his doom he was a mess.

Gently, Sasuke scooped him up and carried him to his bed. "Sleep now."

Naruto's eyes closed on their own.

* * *

 _Darkness_.

It didn't matter if he closed his eyes. It didn't matter if he opened them. Darkness was all he could see.

He screamed as loud as he could.

He felt like blinded as light suddenly filled the void. He blinked several times and his eyes locked on Sasuke's wide eyed form. Tears started leaving his eyes at the concern written on his hero's face.

Without a word, Sasuke walked up to Naruto and settled on the bed beside him. He took his quivering form in his arms and lied down with him on the bed.

They didn't talk.

There was no darkness for Naruto anymore.

Only warmness and safety.

* * *

Naruto went to home back from his university with a taxi.

It had been a few months since the incident and Naruto had started school after a long while. He still refused to go anywhere other than that. He used taxis as transportation even if he was against it. It was too expensive but Sasuke insisted that it was nothing worth mentioning. Nothing was when the matter was Naruto.

He tried to come home early every day, so that he could prepare Sasuke's favorite meals for him. Sasuke also made sure to be home early for Naruto.

Humming a song to himself, Naruto took out his keys and entered the safety of _his_ home quickly. He frowned as he saw a pair of pink shoes and loud voices coming from the living room. He walked silently and stopped at the threshold.

Sakura was there and she was yelling at Sasuke without breathing.

"I'm right here, but you never look at me!" She screamed. "All you do is to pine after that boy! Who is he? He's not worthy of you! He's a dirty street wh-"

Naruto couldn't listen to the rest. Closing a palm over his mouth, he run to his room. He locked it and entered his bathroom immediately. He stood before the mirror as he shed his clothing slowly. He could hear Sasuke knocking on his door but he didn't reply.

He looked at himself with dead eyes. He looked at his thin, fragile body. He looked at the never fading, purple bruises. He looked at the wounds he carried inside. He looked at his heart which carried the purest, deepest love for Sasuke.

But Naruto wasn't worthy of his hero.

He was dirty.

He didn't deserve someone like Sasuke.

Naruto opened the cupboards and found a razor. He sat down on the floor and cut his wrists without blinking an eye.

Blood was warm.

But nothing compared to his hero.

* * *

He tried to hold onto the darkness but he couldn't. He used to hate it but now he wanted it to swallow him. But nothing happened the way he wanted.

His eyes opened involuntarily.

 _White._ Hospital.

He was back to his starting point again.

Homeless. Loveless. Lonely.

" _Never_ -"

Naruto looked to the side as he heard a rough hiss.

"Never do this to me ever again," Sasuke said harshly and then kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Don't you ever think of leaving me alone," Sasuke said and then leaned down to kiss Naruto's cracked lips.

Tears started leaving his eyes as he kissed back.

 _He was saved_.

* * *

Naruto skipped his feet happily as he left the campus.

Tonight, Sasuke had promised him a nice dinner out. Just the two of them.

Naruto smiled to himself with rosy cheeks as he saw Sasuke waiting by his car across from the road. Sasuke shook a hand at him and moved to settle in the car.

Naruto was about to call out to his love as a gloved hand closed around his mouth. His eyes widened and he started trashing as the unknown person dragged him away roughly.

 _Just_ like that night.

* * *

Sasuke checked his phone for the e-mails and replied to a few before putting it in his inner pocket. He looked up to check on Naruto but couldn't see his love anywhere.

Frowning, Sasuke crossed the street in a breath and looked around. He had seen Naruto here just a minute ago. He looked around frantically and grabbed a fallen book from the ground. Third year teaching techniques.

 _Naruto's._

Sasuke broke into a fast run. He turned a corner and a dark road greeted him. He looked around keenly and heard a muffled noise. He took his gun and walked into an abandoned looking building.

What greeted him made his blood turn cold.

His love was pressed onto the dirty ground as a bigger man hovered above him, trying to take off his cloths.

Naruto was crying, struggling, pleading but nothing made a difference.

Without blinking an eye, Sasuke shot the man till he run out of bullets.

Silently, he helped the wide eyed Naruto to his feet and hugged him to his chest.

"It's over now," He whispered as he kissed the sunshine hair he loved like an addicted man. "It's over now."

* * *

Naruto sat beside Sasuke silently.

"M-My fault," He gasped. "Because of me…"

After Sasuke killed _that_ dirt, the court decided that Sasuke had used unnecessary force against a weaponless person. The man was still a criminal none the less, so instead of imprisoning him, they had decided to expel Sasuke from his job.

"No," Sasuke frowned. "I don't regret what I did. I wanted to kill that fucker and I did."

"But what will you do now?" Naruto asked desperately. "You loved your job."

"Well, yes," Sasuke smiled and took Naruto in his arms tightly. "But I can easily work as a private security or something."

Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke tighter.

His hero kissed his neck soothingly.

There was no problem they couldn't overcome together.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he heard the doorbell. He run to the door and opened it quickly.

"Welcome home," He greeted with a loving smile.

"I'm home," Sasuke greeted back with an equal smile.

Naruto kissed his husband happily as Sasuke pressed his lips against his.

"How are you today?" Sasuke asked once they were seated at the table.

"Fine," Naruto smiled. "Kids weren't hard on me today."

"Good," Sasuke nodded.

"How about you?" Naruto asked as he ate slowly.

Sasuke started telling his long day and Naruto listened closely.

After leaving his job, instead of working for someone, Sasuke had founded his own private security company. He educated new people every day and provided professional security solutions to other individuals and companies.

"How about the little one?" Sasuke asked once they settled on the couch side by side. He caressed Naruto's five months along bump as if mesmerized.

"He's too active," Naruto complained with a smile as he cuddled up to Sasuke's chest.

"Of course he is," Sasuke said as he held Naruto close. "He's my son after all."

Naruto smiled happily.

Life was _so_ beautiful.

His hero was there with him with a sidekick on the way.

* * *

 **This is it! We will have a new story soon! As always, I'll take a short break and then start writing. I've started a new job so I need to see my free time that I can use for writing, as always, I'll let you know anything that happens. Thank you so much for your requests. Thank you for reading, hope to see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed - please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Sesame Rin, Sherrieno, Seyma.**

 **A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's been ages! I missed you all so much! As you all probably know, my laptop died and I couldn't get a new one for so long. But now I do have one, so we can keep up where we left off. Please enjoy this chapter to Our Stories!**

* * *

Sasuke squinted his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest. He gazed at the small bed pointedly and only stopped his half glare when his baby giggled at him. Then he smiled and it was like the room was brighter.

With the last touch… There, his daughter's clothes were in perfect match. She giggled again and moved her chubby arms and legs fastly, demanding to be in his arms. Who was Sasuke to deny his one and only princess?

He took her excited, little form in his arms and showered her with kisses, causing her to squeal in delight. Sasuke held his little girl tighter as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Aren't you perfect?" Sasuke asked as he took in her pale skin, dark blonde hair and breath-taking sapphire eyes.

His girl cooed at him, rubbing her nose against his cheek.

"You are mine," Sasuke said as he once again clutched her against his chest. "You belong to me completely."

" _Sasuke_ ," A warning voice came from the doorway.

"What?" Sasuke defended himself without turning back. "I made her, you know."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Take slow steps," Sasuke instructed as he held her chubby hands tightly in his. "You are already so good at this. Maybe you will be a national Olympics runner?"

He helped his daughter to walk around some more as she took excited steps around.

"You'll be a ballerina, won't you?" Sasuke asked with wide eyes. "I can already see it. Your bone structure is perfect for it anyway."

When Sasuke let her hands go for a while, she took a few unbalanced steps on her own and then fell on her butt. Her face soured but she never cried, only tried to get up once more.

"That's my girl," Sasuke cheered immediately. "I bet you will stand up and run to the door and back. Come on, come on!"

" _Sasuke_ ," A weary voice was heard a moment later. "She's only eight months old, don't push her like this."

"She can do it," Sasuke defended himself quickly. "I know that she can, I made her, you know?"

"Oh God."

* * *

"This is going to be tasty," Sasuke commented as he mixed the ingredients.

His girl giggled and slapped her chubby hands against the table she was sitting by.

"You can't wait can you?" Sasuke smiled. "Then you need to help me."

He put the mixture bowl in front of his daughter and handed her the wooden spoon. She grabbed it immediately and started hitting the table with it merrily.

Sasuke smiled at her and showed her how to stir the cake mix.

She held the spoon tighter as she tried to blend the mixture. She gave up after a while and buried her chubby hand in it. She tried to grab the brown mix and then started wiping her hands over her face, hair and mouth.

She smacked her lips as she tasted the mix and giggled as the chocolate filled her senses.

"You are so good at this and your taste buds seem to be extraordinary," Sasuke commented seriously as he folded his arms over his chest. "You are going to be a cook, aren't you?"

In response, his daughter started shaking the dirty spoon in air, throwing the cake mixture all around them.

"Or maybe you'll hammer throw?" Sasuke asked excitedly with shiny eyes. "It's going to be awesome."

"Sasu- oh my god!" A shriek was heard. "What are you doing to my kitchen?!"

"She's making cake," Sasuke responded calmly.

"Have you gone crazy?! She's only ten months old. She can't cook!"

Sasuke glared in distaste. "She can. Because I made her."

A frustrated scream echoed through the house.

* * *

"Look at this," Sasuke pointed at a page of the children's book he was holding.

His daughter ohhed in wonder and put her little finger over the colorful picture.

"Da?"

Sasuke gasped as he dropped the book on the floor. "D-Did you just call out to me?"

The little girl giggled. "Da, da!"

Sasuke gasped again and hugged her little form to his chest. "My girl is talking!"

For a while without knowing what to do, Sasuke kept hugging his girl. He listened to her laughter and kissed her chubby cheeks repeatedly. He let go of her after a while and picked up the book once again.

"Come on, you read to me now," Sasuke pointed a page. He frowned in distaste after a moment and dropped the book.

He run to his bookcase and brought a thick one. "You should read this."

"Really, Sasuke? Dostoyevsky?" Another, irritated voice joined them.

"She can read this and much more complicated books," Sasuke defended himself quickly. "Maybe she'll become a writer? Or an editor?"

"She's only one year old, Sasuke. She can't read yet."

"You're just jealous because she said dad first," Sasuke frowned. "She can do anything, because I made her."

"God _please_ ," A prayer was heard not a second after. "Please give me patience with this man."

* * *

Sasuke kept chewing inside of his mouth as he waved after his daughter.

"Should we really do this? Is this school good enough?" Sasuke lined the questions quickly. "What if she hates the other kids? What if her teacher is an abusive bitch?!"

"Sasuke, calm down," Soft hands cupped his cheeks. "Take a deep breath."

Sasuke did so.

"Again."

Sasuke took another deep breath.

"Our baby's four years old already," Sasuke's love said with his soothing voice. "We need to let her get to know other kids. She needs friends, playmates… Can we take that away from her?"

After a moment, Sasuke shook his head. "I just… I just want her to be the happiest. I want to protect her."

"I know, my love, I know…"

Sasuke didn't resist the hug he was given and fell into his spouse's arms easily.

"If she doesn't like it here we will find another preschool for her, okay?" Naruto asked softly and Sasuke nodded. "Who knows, maybe she'll be a teacher?"

The thought made Sasuke perk up immediately. "I know! She will be a professor! She will gain Nobel prizes! She will write books and the whole world will look up to her knowledge!"

Naruto looked at his husband with a blank face. He knew that he should have been used to his antics by now, but each time, Sasuke managed to surprise him.

"You can't know that," Naruto said.

"I know!" Sasuke protested again. "Because I made her."

Naruto's eyes started twitching. Without a word, he turned around and started walking away from his husband. Sasuke was following after him not a second after.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Sasuke kneeled on the ground and opened his arms wide as his baby girl run into his arms. He trapped her little form in his arms and hugged her as tight as he could.

"How was the school?" Sasuke asked as they walked to their car hand in hand.

His seven years old baby skipped her feet as they walked. "Good! I learned the letters!"

Sasuke gasped with wide eyes. "Already?!"

The girl nodded excitedly. Her long blonde hair was tied up in two pony tails by her mother in the morning.

Her mother worked while his father stayed at home. He took care of their home and raised her happily. She wouldn't know what to do without her father with her.

"You'll be a writer," Sasuke declared as he helped her to settle in the car. "I know that you will."

His daughter only smiled and kissed his flawless cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too," Sasuke's response was immediate. "So much."

They hugged for a long while before going home together.

* * *

"She hates me," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest.

"Of course not," Naruto replied gently as he caressed his husband's back.

"She said not to take her to school!" Sasuke protested and snuggled deeper into the warmness Naruto offered him.

"She's thirteen," Naruto said softly. "She feels like we are suffocating her or something. It's a phase that will pass, don't worry."

Sasuke shrugged.

"She's a teenager now, my love," Naruto kissed Sasuke's dark locks. "We need to give her some space but still shouldn't let her on her own."

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked miserably.

"Just keep loving her," Naruto smiled. "She will see how she needs you in time."

"She better," Sasuke mumbled sourly as he buried his face into Naruto's neck. "I made her after all."

Naruto shook his head with a smile.

* * *

" _Daddy_ …"

Sasuke looked up from his book immediately as his daughter called out to him in her teary voice. Sasuke's heart stopped momentarily as he saw tears glistening in those breathtakingly blue eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked immediately.

His girl run up to him and threw herself in his strong arms.

Sasuke was scared out of his mind. His daughter was always cheerful and energetic all the time but now she seemed like the opposite of her usual self.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked gently as he caressed her flowing hair. The color was definitely from Naruto but the shape of it was all Sasuke. "What's wrong, my beautiful daughter?"

His girl sniffled and then started pouring her heart out.

By the time Naruto was back from his work, Sasuke was about to break something.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked his husband worriedly.

"There was obviously a boy our daughter liked," Sasuke stated angrily. "But the dipshit made fun of her in front of the whole school! She's so fucking upset… I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Sasuke, okay, calm down," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't kill a sixteen year old boy."

"Why the hell not?!" Sasuke cried. "He made my girl unhappy, it's only fair!"

Naruto sighed. "I know that what he did was unacceptable, but we can't harm another child."

"So what do we do then?" Sasuke asked.

"We will show our baby that we love her so much," Naruto smiled. "She won't feel worthless because of that scum."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then nodded furiously.

"Great!" Naruto clasped his hands. "Let's cheer her up!"

Their concept of cheering their daughter up consisted of Sasuke running off to the closest market to buy a big chocolate cake along with ice-cream as Naruto prepared their daughter's favorite lemonade.

They put everything on a tray and went to their daughter's room. It was dark inside but her TV was on while there were sniffles coming from the bed.

"Baby?" Naruto called out to their daughter.

She turned to them and a smile appeared on her face before giggles left her lips. "C-Come!"

They walked inside and settled down at her sides with the tray in the middle.

"I love y-you guys so much, you know?" Their daughter managed to get out as she started stuffing her face with the cake.

"We love you too," Naruto answered, kissing her brow.

Sasuke kissed her wet cheek and caressed her hair gently.

After the food and drinks were gone, they all cuddled under sheets and watched a stupid horror movie together, healing the invisible wounds she carried.

* * *

Sasuke stood before the door as he nibbled his lips. He couldn't believe this… How he was going to let her go? How he was going to take the pain of her absence?

His eighteen years old baby girl stood before him with a gentle smile.

"I'm not going too far," She said as he cupped his father's cheeks. "My university's only three hours away."

Sasuke nodded and hugged her as tight as he could. "I love you so much. Call me for anything and I'll be right there for you."

"I know," She gave him a trembling smile.

They hugged tightly once again before it was Naruto's turn to say his farewells.

They stood side by side as their daughter got in the car and drove away slowly.

"I don't like this," Sasuke managed to utter after a long while.

"I-I know," Naruto sniffled beside him suspiciously. "But she needs to go to school."

Sasuke nodded. "…Yes. But I still hate to be parted from her."

It was Naruto's turn to agree with his husband.

"I won't let her get married," Sasuke said harshly with a sudden decision. "I won't let her leave my side for more than necessary."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's my right," Sasuke challenged. "Because I made her!"

"Are you still going on about this?!" Naruto cried.

"The fact that I made her will never change," Sasuke replied.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout at his husband but stopped himself suddenly.

"Patience," He mumbled to himself as he made his way inside. "Patience…"

With a scoff, Sasuke followed after his spouse, not understanding what he thought was wrong.

After all, he had made his daughter, had he not?

* * *

 **I loved writing this! Sasuke being crazy about his daughter was fun to think and write of lol. Hope you enjoyed this part as well, see you all next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetead -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Cutie-Pie-Angel, Laural1477.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all! You know what I realized? I've been forgetting to write the name of the requesters!Sadly, my notebook is at work, I'll update them tomorrow, sorry for inconvenience!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

With a sigh, Sasuke left their house as silent as possible and started wandering around in the garden. He walked further and further away in fear of getting caught. He had had enough of the piano lessons. His teacher was nuts in his opinion. All she cared about was the notes and she claimed that she could see them floating in the air. Sasuke thought it was nonsense.

He walked to the very edge and sat before a pond where fishes swam lazily. He gazed at his family's house, more like a manor, and shook his head. Many people would be thrilled to be inside but Sasuke felt like trapped most of the time.

He spent most of the afternoon with lying on the soft grass and watching the fishes when he heard a noise coming from the bushes behind him. There were high walls surrounding the manor and bushes were planted at their bases. He turned around and gave his attention to them.

For a while it was all silent and Sasuke thought that he had imagined something. Then, he saw one of the bushes moving and he was quick to jump to his feet to inspect the cause.

There was a squeak as Sasuke parted the green leaves and he came face to face with a boy who looked to be his age. His face was dirty as well as his blonde hair. He had big, blue eyes and they were looking up to Sasuke in fear. Why would he fear him?

"Hello," Sasuke called simply.

The child's eyes widened even more and he found his voice to answer after a while, "H-Hello."

Sasuke smiled. "Come out here, won't you?"

The kid looked hesitant at first and then, he gave a shy nod and crawled out of the bushes, Sasuke smiling encouragingly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?" He asked.

The boy was dirty all over. He had no shoes and his clothes were thorn in places.

"Naruto," He said softly, shyly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, waiting for him to give him his last name.

"J-Just Naruto," Naruto said, his hands clutched to his chest.

"That's a strange name," Sasuke said as he scratched his cheek.

Naruto flushed deeply as he looked down. "I used to s-steal narutos from a ramen shop, so they called me Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was obvious that Naruto was a street kid, but he even didn't have his own name…

Naruto took Sasuke's reaction wrong and he shook his hands in desperation. "I-I swear I wasn't stealing anything! I was just cold and looking for a place to sleep a bit."

Sasuke's heart hurt hearing that.

"I'll go now," Naruto said with pleading eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

When Naruto moved to flee, Sasuke caught his hand and stopped him.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto replied softly.

Sasuke bit his lips. He was eight. Naruto didn't look much older than him.

"Do you sleep outside?" The dark haired boy asked.

Naruto nodded easily.

"You don't have a family?" Sasuke asked this time.

Naruto shook his head, sadness clear on his face.

Sasuke clenched his fists before taking off his thick jacket. He handed it to Naruto who took the soft material gently and looked at him questioningly.

"Wear it, it's yours now," Sasuke said.

"N-No!" Naruto protested quickly. "I can't accept it Sasuke!"

"It's fine," Sasuke kneeled down. "I'm giving it to you as a present."

"P-Present…" Naruto said softly, the word foreign on his lips.

Sasuke took off his sneakers first and then his socks. "Wear them as well."

Naruto looked down at the other boy with wide eyes. "I can't!"

"It's okay," Sasuke sniffled the socks with a frown. "They are clean."

"N-No," Naruto shook his head. "You shouldn't give your clothes to me!"

"I want to and I will," Sasuke said.

He patted Naruto's dirty feet and helped him to put on the socks before the shoes.

"Now better, right?" Sasuke asked. As he straightened, he saw that Naruto was crying silently. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shrugged and wiped his tears away quickly. Nobody had done something like this to him before. Ever since he came to know himself, he was on the streets. He never knew his family and thought that they probably left him because something was definitely wrong with him. Or else they would want Naruto, right?

"It's okay," Sasuke soothed and then smiled. "Let's be friends!"

Naruto flushed in happiness. "O-Okay!"

They sat by the pond together and talked about everything and anything. Naruto wasn't like any of Sasuke's friends. He was eager to listen to anything Sasuke would say like he had never had someone to talk to him like this. And who knows, maybe he hadn't.

When the darkness started falling, Sasuke run to the manor and prepared Naruto a big sandwich. The blonde ate it ravenously and then admitted that he hadn't eaten anything in the last two days.

"Let's go inside," Sasuke offered. "You can sleep in my bed."

"No, no!" Naruto shook his head wildly. "If they see me, they will throw me out! I know that they will!"

Sasuke frowned. His father would probably do that. Still, it didn't sit well with him to leave Naruto here out in the cold.

"Wait here," He said and jumped to his feet before running fastly to the manor.

When he was back, he was carrying a pillow and two duvets in his arms. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Sasuke put one of them on the floor behind the bushes. He placed the pillow over it and took great care of the placing the thicker duvet over them just the right way.

"There," He stood up with a smile. "You can sleep here. It'll be warm hopefully."

Naruto gazed at the makeshift bed as his eyes filled with tears. "Y-You- all of these… _for me_."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "We are friends now after all."

Naruto tears dropped down to his cheeks and cleaned their way as they reached his chin.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto's sadness was reflecting on him so he walked to his new friend and hugged him as tight as he could.

Naruto froze for a second before trying to push Sasuke away. "Y-Your clothes will get dirty!"

Sasuke held him even tighter after hearing that. He closed his eyes as he felt how underweight Naruto actually was. He needed to be taken care of. He needed a home and a family. The world was strange and cruel.

"Don't go anywhere, okay?" Sasuke asked. "I go to school until afternoon but I'll bring you something to eat in the morning."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded. He took off his new shoes carefully (they were a bit big on him, but he didn't mind) and lied down in the bed Sasuke prepared for him. The dark haired boy covered his small form with the duvet and smiled at him.

"Good night."

Naruto smiled back. "Good night."

After making sure Naruto was really hidden, Sasuke left to join his family with dinner, all the while, Naruto never leaving his mind.

* * *

In the day time, Naruto left the garden of the manor. He used a hole in the wall to come and go. He was afraid that somebody would see him and send him away but he always came back when it was time for Sasuke to return from school.

They would talk, play and eat whatever Sasuke sneaked out from the kitchen. It was like a dream. Naruto had never been happier in his whole life. He only knew loneliness, hunger and darkness. But Sasuke had made everything brighter. Naruto looked forward to seeing him. It was like his life's purpose had become waiting for his return.

"I brought you a book," Sasuke said one evening, handing it to Naruto.

The blonde took the shiny book and studied it with wide eyes for a while before pressing it against his chest tightly. "Th-Thank you!"

Sasuke smiled. It was so lovely and sad at the same time how happy he got with the simplest things.

"Think of me when you read it," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed deeply as he looked down. "I th-think of you all the time, but I don't know how to read…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Of course he didn't… Naruto didn't go to school and he didn't have anyone to teach him. But not reading was hard, almost like being blind.

"I'll teach you," Sasuke decided suddenly.

"You will?!" Naruto questioned with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

Gasping, Naruto threw himself in his only friend's arms and hugged him as tight as he could.

Blushing, Sasuke returned the hug, feeling warmer than he had ever been.

* * *

Naruto played with his fingers as he sat down behind a tree. Time to time, he checked the manor cautiously but there was no sight of his friend yet. Letting out a shaky breath, Naruto wrapped his arms around his thin body and kept on waiting.

He nibbled his lips to hold back the sobs that were waiting to leave his heart and lips.

It had been eight years since they had met. They were both sixteen now. Sasuke had decided that the day they met would be Naruto's birthday to celebrate and they had been doing so for the last years.

How Naruto was going to miss him…

He was startled out of his thought as he heard someone approaching and not a moment later, Sasuke appeared beside him and sat down under the tree with a smile.

"How are you?" He questioned right away.

"I'm fine," Naruto smiled back widely. "You?"

"Good," Sasuke shrugged. He opened the paper bag he had with him and took out hamburgers. "I'm hungry."

Smiling softly, Naruto accepted his friend's treat and started eating with him.

They talked about what Sasuke did at school and then about how Naruto spent his time in his absence. Naruto's heart beat painfully as he realized that he was always going to be without Sasuke in his life now.

Naruto had made the biggest mistake of his life… He had fallen for Sasuke. He fell for his best friend, his provider and protector. But such a love could never exist between them. Naruto knew that better than his own name that he couldn't voice his feelings.

He was an orphan, a street kid. Sasuke was the son of one of most wealthy families of the whole country. The divide between them was too great.

Sasuke was the nicest person Naruto had come to know but sooner or later, he would have to leave Naruto behind. He would start university, he would find new friends and maybe someone on his level to be with. Naruto belonged to the shadows, he had no right to interfere with Sasuke's life.

He was sure that he would be a memory soon enough.

"I have an exam tomorrow," Sasuke said as he gathered his stuff. "You should go to sleep as well."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke said casually like always.

Naruto couldn't reply.

Just as he was about to leave, Naruto leaped to his feet and hugged the dark haired boy as tight as he could. If Sasuke was surprised with the action, he didn't show it. He returned Naruto's hug tightly and held him close for a long while.

"Be safe," Sasuke said as every time they departed, dropping a kiss in Naruto's sunshine hair.

"Take care of yourself," Naruto whispered. With a last squeeze, he let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at him and walked away.

Naruto watched after his friend for a long while and when he was sure that he was out of his eyeshot, he let his tears fall. He took the books Sasuke had given him over the years and pulled the coat around him tighter before climbing on the tree and jumping over the wall.

Time to time, he looked back as he walked, his tears never once stopping.

* * *

Sasuke came to see Naruto the next day but he couldn't find him at their usual spot. He waited the next day and the next and the next, but Naruto never came back. Worried out of his mind, Sasuke searched for his friend, but couldn't find him.

He waited under that tree every day for months and years. Even when he left his family's house, he still came to see if Naruto had returned.

But he never did.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he tapped the steering wheel. He hated the evening traffic. Every morning, he told himself that he would use the subway, but he managed to miss the train he needed to take, so he used his car again. The rain pouring over didn't help at all.

He touched his coat's pockets and then checked his inner pocket. He found his pack of cigarettes but it was empty. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sasuke run his hands through his hair just as the neon sign of a small market caught his eye.

He checked the never moving cars and then changed his way to the direction of the market. He was already late and bored, it didn't matter to be later by a few minutes. He stopped before the small store and bracing himself, he run to the store as fast as he could. Still, by the time he was inside, he was soaking.

"Welcome!" A man called behind the counter cheerfully.

"Thank you," Sasuke responded and asked for his preferred brand of cigarettes.

When he was out, he stood under the building's roof and took a deep drag of the stick he fished out. He let out a contented sigh as the smoke filled his lungs. The traffic seemed to be getting thinner to his relief as he watched from afar.

He was about to light another one when he heard a weak scream.

" _No!_ Let go!"

Frowning, Sasuke threw his cigarette away and walked around the store. There was a dark alleyway leading somewhere Sasuke couldn't see. There were overflowing trash bins to the side and that was where Sasuke could see a form huddled in a corner while a big man hovered over them.

"Stop struggling!" The big man hissed. "You're soaked, I'll warm you for free."

A sob left the small person's lips and Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration before stomping into the scene.

"Hey," He called out harshly. "Leave him alone."

The man stilled and turned around to face him. His clothing was worn out and he looked dirty. It was obvious that he was a homeless man.

"None of your business," He spat angrily.

"It's my business," Sasuke said calmly and then took out his phone from his pocket. "And it will be police's business in a second if you don't get out of my sight."

The man glared at Sasuke for a moment before huffing and turning around. He walked into the darkness of the alleyway and got lost after a while.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke kneeled before the small form who was hiding at the corner of the trash bin.

"It's okay, you can come out," Sasuke reassuringly. "I won't hurt you."

There was a gasp before Sasuke heard the weak voice. "S… Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know my name?"

There was another heart wrenching sob and Sasuke felt something familiar deep inside his chest.

"Come out," He breathed. "Let me see your face."

Sasuke could practically feel the distress of the person behind the bins but he couldn't open his mouth as the face which haunted his dreams for the last ten years surfaced from the darkness.

"… Naruto?" His name fell from his lips in an awed whisper.

Naruto's tears started leaving his eyes as he saw him for the first time in years. He didn't deserve looking at him. He didn't-

His breath struck in his throat as Sasuke took him in his arms and held him as tight as he could.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" Sasuke repeated his name like a prayer as he rocked them both slowly.

Naruto was sobbing in relief or humiliation, he didn't know, but he clang to Sasuke as tight as he could all the same.

"It's okay," Sasuke murmured into his dirty hair. "I'll take care of you."

Naruto couldn't find an ounce of energy to reply. He had spent many years with imagining Sasuke's warmth. Now that he was here, Naruto felt like passing out.

"Let's get going," Sasuke murmured.

He helped Naruto to get up and guided him into his car as fast as he could. He opened the door for him but as soon as he saw the cream colored leather seats, Naruto stilled.

"Y-Your car will get dirty," He protested.

Sasuke remembered the same protest from the past and it still hurt his heart.

"Get inside," He urged. "There is nothing more important than you."

Naruto blushed deeply at that and settled down in the luxurious car. He let Sasuke tie his seatbelt for him and waited anxiously as the man turned around the car and got inside as well.

"I'm taking you home now," Sasuke said as he started the car. "You'll get nice and warm."

Naruto nodded as he shivered.

Sasuke took a glance at his long lost friend and felt like his heart breaking anew as he realized that Naruto was wearing the same coat and shoes Sasuke had given him all those years ago. They were all worn out, dirty, there were holes and tears here and there but maybe the saddest thing was the fact that Naruto still fit in them.

Sasuke had grown out of the clothes he wore when he was sixteen rather quick. But here Naruto was. Ten years later, still wearing the same clothing, looking like he was about to drown in the coat as well.

Fortunately, the traffic was almost nonexistent at that moment, so Sasuke drove to his place rather quickly. He worked in their family company but for the last five years, he had been living by himself. His apartment wasn't that big but the location was good as it was close to the company and to everything Sasuke would need.

They entered the parking lot of the apartment complex and Sasuke took Naruto under his arm as they run inside together.

Naruto didn't want anyone seeing him by Sasuke's side actually. He didn't want anyone thinking differently of him when they saw him with a homeless rat but Sasuke's grip was as if it was iron and Naruto couldn't break free. And maybe, deep down, he didn't want to. He was the one who had run away and at the same time, he was the one who craved the closeness and warmness only Sasuke provided him with.

"Okay," Sasuke fiddled with his keys for a moment before finding the right one. "Welcome."

He led Naruto inside and helped him to take off the worn out coat. His eyes widened as he saw what he was holding onto underneath it.

"Th-They wanted to take it," Naruto said as he held the slightly wet book against his chest. "Th-They took others from me, b-but I couldn't let them take this one as well."

Sasuke bit his lips as he realized that it was the first book he had given Naruto. The one he had learned how to read and write with Sasuke's help.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Let's get you to shower. You'll catch a cold like this."

He led Naruto to the bathroom and left him alone for a while, only enough to fetch some comfortable clothing for him to wear.

"Alright," He left the things he brought on the counter. "You can use anything you like. The towels are here."

Naruto nodded gratefully. He handed his book to Sasuke with shaking hands, trusting him to keep his only treasure safe.

Holding the book tightly, Sasuke left the bathroom. Without knowing what to do, he spaced around for a while, trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Naruto was here with him. He had spent years with yearning for him. Now that he was here, Sasuke wouldn't let go of him for a second time. They would live together here. Sasuke would look after him.

Nodding to himself, Sasuke walked to his kitchen and started preparing them a big dinner. He was sure that Naruto was half starved and he also hadn't had anything since lunch.

When Naruto emerged from the bathroom, a big dinner was prepared for them. Sasuke almost laughed at Naruto's attire. The simple white t-shirt and the gray sweatpants looked like they were about to fall down.

"Come here," Sasuke gestured to one of the chairs.

Naruto sat down across from him and looked down at his lap.

"Let's eat now, and then we can talk," Sasuke suggested and grabbed his fork.

Naruto nodded and started eating. He was shy at first, but then he started swallowing down the delicious meals Sasuke had prepared for them. Sasuke watched him fondly with a smile.

They sat side by side on a comfortable sofa after the dinner with steaming mugs of tea in their hands.

"Was it my father?" Sasuke asked after a long silence.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to his friend with confused eyes.

"Did he see you and forced you to leave silently?" Sasuke asked.

That was what he had been thinking for years but he had no way of proving it or asking about it around. But now he had Naruto to tell him everything that occurred.

"N-No," Naruto shook his head.

"You can tell me," Sasuke urged.

"No, really," Naruto gulped. "It was m-me."

Sasuke frowned. " _Why?_ Why would you do that to me?"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the pain written on Sasuke's face. "I didn't… I-"

" _Please_ , be honest," Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto gulped as he looked down. Taking a deep breath, he whispered as loud as he could, "B-Because I fell in love with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

* * *

It didn't happen right at that instant, or in the coming days or even weeks. But everything started changing slowly, little by little.

Naruto didn't even realize it at first. Sasuke wanted him to live with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Naruto started learning how to take care of a home for Sasuke. He started cleaning up, he started washing Sasuke's clothes and most importantly, he started learning how to cook. Having lived at the streets for all of his life, Naruto was pretty clueless about almost everything but he didn't want to disappoint Sasuke. He watched cooking shows on the TV and started reading the cooking books Sasuke brought him.

It happened after a dinner for the first time. Sasuke helped him to clean up the kitchen as always and then thanked him and praised him for getting better at cooking. They were all expected and Naruto was happy to receive them. But what he hadn't expected was a kiss on his forehead. It took away his ability to breath, see and hear. Sasuke didn't seem fazed by it as he left in search of a good movie for them to watch.

The next time it happened was when Sasuke was leaving for work. He told him that he didn't need to see him off every morning but still gave him one of his breath taking smiles and kissed his cheeks before leaving.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He stood by the door for a long while, not knowing what to do, and then he closed it and went to start with laundry.

It kept happening and happening to the point where Naruto got used to them and started looking forward to receive those little shows of affection.

And then one day, Sasuke gave him a little kiss on his lips. It shocked Naruto. It rendered him speechless. It changed the center of his world like an earthquake. But Sasuke seemed cool. He didn't even comment on it. He only gave him a smile and left for work.

And then it kept happening so many more times that Naruto got used to it as well. Things started adding up onto the other, Naruto wasn't sure how or when, but one day he found himself sleeping together with Sasuke.

It was the best feeling in the world, Naruto decided. The warmness, the sense of being safe, actually safe, was nothing like he had experienced before. He was addicted after that first time.

Naruto knew that what he was living now was a paradise and it couldn't last. His prediction came true when Sasuke's family realized that their son had been living with a homeless person for a long while.

They demanded that Sasuke send Naruto away and Naruto was ready to leave as well, but the dark haired man didn't let him. He defended Naruto and told everyone that Sasuke was never going to live without him anymore.

That night, they made love for the first time. Naruto would give anything to Sasuke, anything he wanted without questions, and if he wanted his body, Naruto would be happy to give himself to him.

As Naruto remembered the past, he fiddled with the hem of his pure white kimono with a soft smile. Life hadn't been easy up to this point, but knowing that he had Sasuke somehow made everything perfect.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke walked into the room.

Naruto looked up to his husband-to-be and nodded.

Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand in his tightly. "I can't wait anymore."

Naruto blushed deeply but nodded nevertheless. He, also, couldn't wait to get married to the love of his life.

Holding hands tightly, they left to meet the registrar.

Life was strange, cruel and so beautiful at the same time.

* * *

 **Awww I love me some protective Sasuke lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope to see you next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: Jasminedreamsong.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Sorry for updating late guys! Normally I go to gym on tuesdays but I had to go yesterday evening and couldn't update, but here the new chapter is, enjoy! Thank you so so much for your reviews, I love them all!**

* * *

"We are honored to have you among us, Uchiha-dono!"

Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow at the overly polite man bowing down before him. His forehead almost touched the ground. He was used to such treatment, of course he was. With being the sole owner of the country's biggest crime organization, he dealt with such people every single day. Though this man could win a gold medal for his needless flattery.

"We have prepared a special show tonight just for you," The plump man said.

Sasuke gave a disinterested nod and settled down where he was showed. He looked around with his calculating gaze. He had taken this chain of clubs in exchange of their owner's debt for him. It still wasn't enough, but the man had a family so Sasuke took pity on him and let him keep his life and house.

There were a lot of high-end customers here with their bodyguards and they all seemed excited for something. Sasuke wondered what it was that lured them here but he felt like he would soon find out as all of the lights went off and only the stage lights stayed on. A heavy curtain was pulled closed so Sasuke couldn't see what was beyond it. He was about to demand they let him know what was to happen when the curtain opened and the manager of the club appeared on the stage.

"Welcome, our dear guests!" He called joyfully. "Tonight, as always, we have the rarest of the objects specially picked just for you."

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't been informed about selling in the clubs.

"Bring it in," The man called and two men dressed in black suits entered inside as they dragged a stark naked man inside with them.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stood up slowly.

"A rare gem!" The man said loudly and there were agreeing sounds from the crowd. He pulled down the blindfold and the crowd had a chance of seeing the teary, frightened eyes of the boy. "He's a virgin, untouched!"

There were approving murmurs from the seats.

"As always, I will start the auction…"

Sasuke felt like deaf to the rest of the world as those scared, breathtaking eyes landed on him and pleaded him for the things Sasuke had never given anyone before.

Sasuke snapped out of his frozen state as the manager announced the winner. A plump man to Sasuke's right raised with a disturbing smirk as the beautiful, blonde boy shuddered and tried to get away. His attempt was poor as the two guards beside him held him tightly.

Clenching his teeth, Sasuke walked into the stage where the manager gave him a big smile as if he had achieved something of utmost importance.

"Is this how you make this much money here?" Sasuke asked with his darkening face.

"Yes!" The manager answered happily. "Now the highest bidder will get the slave."

The fat man started walking to the stage slowly with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He tried to surpass his fury but it was impossible. He backhanded the manager harshly and sent him flying backwards as everyone watched with wide eyes.

"Release him," Sasuke ordered simply and the bodyguards hurried to obey.

The blonde took a deep breath and looked around with his wide eyes as he tried to cover up.

Taking off his heavy coat, Sasuke helped the slave boy to wear it gently. As he was about to let go, the blonde latched onto his arms and looked up to him pleadingly. How could he ever let this innocent being down?

Offering a small smile, Sasuke picked up the shivering slave. The boy buried his face into his neck immediately as he held onto his shoulders tightly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said gently. "I'll take care of you."

"Hey!" The highest bidder shouted. "I paid him the most, he belongs to me!"

"Kakashi," Sasuke called to his most trusted guard and the man approached Sasuke silently to receive his orders. "Get rid of everyone here. The sellers, the participants, helpers… Look into this traffic and report me as soon as possible."

Kakashi gave a single nod and turned to the wide eyed guests.

Sasuke didn't feel the need to see if his order was being carried out. He walked out of the club slowly with the blonde boy in his arms. He looked too young in Sasuke's opinion and he probably was.

"I'll take you to my home now," Sasuke said with his soothing voice. "You can have a bath and clean clothes if you wish."

The boy nodded without leaving his hiding spot in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke nodded at his driver and settled inside the limousine as the door was opened to him. He placed the blonde in his lap and rubbed his back soothingly. He watched the busy streets for a while until he felt eyes on him. He looked down and saw the slave watching him meekly through his bangs.

"Hello," Sasuke smiled. "I'm Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?" The blonde repeated shyly.

"Hmm," Sasuke nodded with an amused smirk. "What's your name then?"

"N-Naruto," The blonde replied.

Sasuke nodded encouragingly. "Do you know how old you are, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a while and then offered questioningly, "Twenty?"

Sasuke eyebrows rose at that. Naruto looked too small to be twenty. Then again, it was possible that he was starved at the hands of the slave masters.

"Where is your family?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes lowered as tears filled them. "C-Can't remember them."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and hugged Naruto against his chest tightly. "Don't worry about anything anymore. I'll protect you. You are safe with me."

A full body shiver went through the petite blonde before he slumped against Sasuke's chest. He gave a nod before his eyes closed down heavily.

With a strange feeling in his heart, Sasuke held Naruto tighter.

* * *

First days were the hardest and the most awkward. It seemed like Naruto couldn't believe that he would be living with Sasuke who lived in a spacious condo all by himself. He was afraid of touching anything and he never let Sasuke out of his sight for long.

Sasuke gave Naruto his own room, anything he would want inside but the blonde refused to sleep there by himself. Apparently, he was afraid of darkness and he had spent way too much time by himself that he couldn't bear to not see Sasuke.

"Are you sure that you are comfortable there?" Sasuke asked from where he laid on his bed.

Naruto was on the floor with only a blanket over him, lying by his bed's side.

"Yes, Master," Naruto replied. "The beds are soft… They hurt my back."

Naruto had probably slept on floors his whole life, getting used to beds was going to be hard for him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sasuke questioned with a smile. "I didn't buy you or anything. You are completely free. You can leave any time you want."

The blonde's eyes widened. "P-Please don't send me away! I want to stay by your side!"

"Shh," Sasuke called soothingly and reached out to caress Naruto's soft hair. "As long as you want that, you'll be with me. Don't get upset over this, okay?"

Naruto nodded. He cuddled up to his blanket and held onto Sasuke's hand before closing his eyes.

Sasuke smiled fondly down at the young man and closed his own eyes.

* * *

"Is this good?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto eating the soup he prepared with clumsy hands.

Naruto nodded with a big smile.

Smiling back, Sasuke started eating the breakfast with him. Having lived with too little food up to this point, Sasuke knew that Naruto's stomach wouldn't be able to handle too much amount of food, so they were both on a liquid diet nowadays.

Naruto was silent most of the time, but when he looked at the dark haired man with those expressive eyes of his, Sasuke knew how grateful he was. Sasuke didn't rush Naruto and let him do everything at his own pace and the blonde appreciated it with his whole being.

"Suigetsu is waiting outside," Sasuke explained as he wore his coat. "He has my number and you can have him call me for anything, okay?"

Naruto nodded with wide eyes. "Y-You will come back, right?"

"Of course I will," Sasuke reassured before planting a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead. "You wait for me, okay?"

Naruto nodded with a bright smile. "I wait for you!"

Sasuke smiled back. "Alright, see you later."

"See you!" Naruto chirped as Sasuke closed the door behind him.

Sasuke nodded at Suigetsu as he passed by him. "You know what to do."

"Yes, boss," Suigetsu gave an answering nod.

"Good."

Sasuke walked to the elevators to reach the parking lot. His driver was waiting for him and he opened a door for him immediately. Sasuke thanked the lad and was silent as he was taken to his plaza.

Kakashi was waiting for his arrival at his door with a case in his hand.

"Good morning," Kakashi greeted.

"Morning," Sasuke replied as they entered his office. "News about the matter?"

"Yes," They white haired man left the case on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke looked through the file quickly. "They are actually kidnapping the little kids and then selling them off?"

Kakashi nodded.

"How could Naruto stay with them for so long then?" Sasuke frowned.

"Normally they sell kids for labor work," Kakashi explained. "But they hold back some kids like Naruto for other purposes."

"You mean he was meant to be a sex slave, correct?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth as he threw the file on the desk.

Kakashi nodded once again.

Sasuke run a hand through his hair. "We are going to stop this shit."

"It will take a long while," Kakashi stated his opinion. "But I would like to get rid of these bastards as well."

Sasuke gave a nod. "Is it possible to learn about Naruto's parents?"

Kakashi thought for a while. "There was no names on his file. No whereabouts about where he was kidnapped, no nothing… But I will look into it."

"Thanks," Sasuke gave his man a grateful smile and they started talking about the other pressing matters.

* * *

Sasuke entered his condo with his key in the early evening. Normally he would work longer, but he didn't want Naruto to stay by himself for too long.

"Na-" Sasuke was about to call out to the blonde as he flicked the lights on. But he stopped in midword as he saw the blonde waiting for him exactly where he had left him in the morning. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out tentatively. "Have you been waiting here the whole day?"

Naruto nodded with his tearful gaze. He was shaking from tip to toe. "W-Waited for Master."

"But why?" Sasuke was too shocked to do anything for a moment.

"Master said to wait, N-Naruto waited," The petite blonde explained.

Realizing that he was about to collapse, Sasuke moved fastly and took Naruto in his arms.

Sasuke wanted to hit himself at that moment. Naruto was used to taking commands. Without them, he wouldn't know what to do. He would be directionless. He would be confused and feel unwanted.

"Let's get you to the sofa," Sasuke said and picked up his companion.

He had thought about what Naruto was to him for a long while and decided that they were life companions now.

He placed the blonde down and helped him to lie down.

"Did you eat anything?" Sasuke asked and at the blonde's head shake, he grew more worried than he already was. "Drank anything?"

Another head shake drew Sasuke to action. He went to the kitchen and prepared a tray as fast as he could. He put a big glass of water and prepared a light sandwich with cheese and tomatoes. Taking the tray to the living room, Sasuke helped Naruto to sit up and fed him slowly.

"When I leave for work, I want you to wait for me," Sasuke said after the food was gone.

Naruto nodded, listening closely.

"But at the same time, I want you to eat when you are hungry and drink water when you are thirsty, okay?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, happy to receive something to hold onto when Sasuke wasn't there.

"And I want you to sit, or lie down or sleep when I'm not here," Sasuke said. "You can even watch TV. You remember how to turn it on, right?"

"Yes, Master!" Naruto chirped.

"Good," Sasuke smiled as he caressed Naruto's cheek. "Don't call me Master, okay? Use my name instead."

"Yes, Mas-" Naruto blushed deeply as he looked down. "I-I mean _Sasuke_."

"Perfect… You are so good for me," Sasuke praised and planted a kiss upon Naruto's forehead.

Naruto blushed furiously as he looked down. He felt like fainting. Hearing a praise from Sasuke felt _so_ good.

"Wanna watch a movie together?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded furiously. He had an idea about general things. He had seen TV and phone and stuff before, so he knew what they were used for. But he had no idea how to handle them. This was his forth day with Sasuke and the man was already giving Naruto far more than he deserved. But Naruto couldn't find it in him to oppose. Not when Sasuke looked at him with those eyes.

"You turn the TV on and see through channels while I take a shower, okay?" Sasuke asked as he stood up. "And then we will choose a movie together to watch."

Naruto nodded happily. He hurried to his feet to take the remote of the said device as Sasuke left for his bedroom. He watched with wide eyes as the screen came to life and a soup opera came up. There were people and they were arguing about something heatedly. Naruto couldn't understand why people were doing such things on TV so he changed the channels carefully. He stilled on a news channel for a while but as he saw news of war, death, chaos, he changed it quickly.

His life had been hell up to this point. He didn't want to see any more sadness. His eyes widened as he came across a documentary channel. He watched with growing interest as animals he had never seen before appeared on the screen. He listened to the voice explaining about them carefully. He was frozen on the sofa for a while before darting to the closest window.

He looked around eagerly but the city was dark. Lights were all around, but they weren't enough.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as he saw the blonde beside the window. "What are you doing?"

"I can't see them," Naruto complained softly.

"Can't see what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Them," Naruto pointed at the TV and Sasuke followed his gaze.

"Elephants?" He asked as he raised his brows.

Naruto nodded.

If he didn't look so disappointed Sasuke would have laughed louder than he had ever had. But he kept himself in check for the sake of the naïve blonde.

"There are no elephants in the city, Naruto," Sasuke explained as he stood by the blonde.

"Why?" Naruto questioned. "Where are they?"

"I would say mostly in rural areas, but still not in our country," Sasuke said and then smiled as a new thought occurred to him. "Or I could take you to a zoo. You can see all of the animals there."

"What's a zoo?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

As Sasuke explained what a zoo was, Naruto's excitement died down slowly.

"So it's a prison?" Naruto questioned softly. "Do the elephants have slave masters?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was so saddening how Naruto saw the things because of his life as a slave.

"They were born in zoos most probably," Sasuke offered, but it did nothing to erase the sadness from Naruto's eyes and Sasuke didn't like it at all.

"Have you ever had pop-corn?" Sasuke changed the subject quickly.

"Pop-corn?" Naruto questioned and at Sasuke's nod, he shook his head.

"Let's make some together," Sasuke suggested with a smile and offered his hand to the blonde.

With a shy glance, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and let his master guide him to the kitchen. He giggled madly as they made the pop-corn and followed Sasuke with eager steps into the room after getting two cans of soft drinks from the fridge.

"Here," Sasuke handed the bowl of pop-corn to the blonde and Naruto took it with a big smile.

He put one in his mouth and chewed for a while. And when he swallowed, a big smile bloomed on his face.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, Master!" Naruto chirped happily. "I love it!"

Naruto looked so happy that Sasuke didn't want to correct him about the master business so he let it go for the time being.

"Here, try some coke," Sasuke said and grabbed a can. He opened it and handed the cool drink to the blonde.

Naruto grabbed the can with both hands as he looked into the small opening, trying to see inside.

Sasuke's lips curved upwards in amusement. "Drink slowly, okay?"

Naruto nodded. He took a sip and giggled in delight as the acidic bubbles licked his lips.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Alright," Standing up, Sasuke chose a simple movie for them to watch.

All through the film, Naruto kept asking questions about people, about the places and the customs. Sasuke answered them all patiently.

When they went to sleep that night, Sasuke on the bed, Naruto on the floor beside him, the blonde had a huge smile on his face and for the first time in ages, he felt hopeful for the future.

* * *

Naruto glared at the cookbook like he could bring the dishes to life with his angry gaze. He looked around slowly and let out pained moan as he saw the state the kitchen was in.

It had been a few months since he had started living with Sasuke but Naruto still had a hard time believing the reality of it. Sasuke was the nicest person Naruto had ever met. Naruto always made mistakes but Sasuke didn't mind any of them. He gave Naruto a home. He protected him. He looked after him, he provided for him… Anything one would think of, Sasuke did it for him.

So in return, Naruto wanted to care for him as well. He wanted to take care of his needs. He wanted to provide for him. He wanted to make him happy. That was all about it.

Sasuke smiled rarely, but when he did, it was like the whole world smiled with him. And Naruto craved for it. He wanted to see Sasuke's smile always and always. He wanted him to look at him with those dark eyes with adoration in them.

Nowadays, he was trying to learn how to cook to help Sasuke out. The man was already working too much and when he came home, he was spending at least an hour with preparing Naruto dinner. Since Naruto grew scared when someone other than Sasuke stayed at home, the older man took it upon himself to care for the blonde. He was doing a great job in Naruto's opinion, but it had been four months already, Naruto needed to take care of Sasuke as well.

So, he had told Sasuke about his desire to learn cooking. Sasuke had been beyond happy. He bought Naruto countless books and saved cooking channels for Naruto to watch and learn.

Naruto had been trying for a week now, but he felt like he was ruining everything he tried to make.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called as he entered the kitchen with a smile. "I'm home."

"Welcome!" Naruto smiled widely as he saw the dark haired man.

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled warmly. "What are you cooking?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he blushed. "P-Pasta?"

Sasuke smiled inwardly. Naruto's desire to please him never ceased to amuse him. "Smells good."

"R-Really?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes, really," Sasuke confirmed with a smile.

"Th-Then I'll prepare the dinner now!" Naruto cried and started turning around the table, cleaning up the mess he had made as he did so.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "I'll change, okay?"

Naruto hummed as he carried the dirty pots into the sink.

By the time Sasuke was back from the bedroom, Naruto had set up the table to the best of his abilities.

Sasuke settled down with a smile. There was pasta, salad and juice on the table.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke commented as he grabbed his fork. "Looks delicious."

Naruto wasn't so sure about that. The spaghetti looked like a ball on their plates and it was black in some places. He was about to tell Sasuke not to eat it when he saw the crime lord swallowing down bite after bite.

All through the dinner, Sasuke kept praising Naruto about how delicious his pasta was. He talked about the flavor being just right and how it was cooked just the way Sasuke liked.

Naruto felt like he could pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. Having Sasuke's attention on him, feeling his appreciation, knowing that he was able to feed him, seeing him gazing at him, it was all too much for Naruto.

His heart fluttered madly in its cage, and Naruto's cheeks reddened with each passing moment.

Sasuke was watching the blonde before him closely. He was such a pure soul that whatever he thought was reflected on his face. To be honest Sasuke loved it. He loved the way Naruto doted on him. He loved the way he didn't look at anyone but him. He loved the way he tried to make him happy.

He _loved_ everything about him.

* * *

"It's cold tonight," Naruto whispered as he burrowed deeper under the blankets.

Sasuke smiled in affection and drew the blonde closer to his warm body.

For a while now, Naruto had started sleeping on the beds. Still, he didn't want to sleep at his own room so Sasuke had found the easy solution: to sleep together. Naruto was shy at first but then he got used to having someone beside him at night. He even started waiting for Sasuke to be with him to sleep.

Naruto clang to the strong body of his companion and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had stopped calling Sasuke as Master. The dark haired man didn't like it at all and once he told Naruto that he considered them as life companions.

Nothing had made Naruto happier ever in his life.

* * *

The sun was rising as Naruto watched it lazily. The snow had stopped over the night and the city looked to be glowing in the early hour. Sasuke was behind him and holding onto him tightly as he slept deeply. His steady breaths puffed against the back of Naruto's neck and it made Naruto smile in content.

It was so warm. It was so safe. It felt like home. It _was_ home.

Naruto wasn't sure how the year had passed. He couldn't remember every detail but it had been perfect. Sasuke had found him. Sasuke had saved him. Sasuke had found the people who were in the traffic and punished them all. Nowadays, he was trying to find Naruto's family and Naruto was grateful for it.

Naruto didn't feel as lonely as he had in the past with Sasuke so it was okay. Still, Sasuke tried for him and Naruto appreciated it with his whole being.

There were things between them yet to be spoken. Neither of them wanted to hurry along for anything, taking it easy and slow at their heart's content.

It was perfect. Naruto smiled to himself as Sasuke stirred behind him with a groan, complaining about the sun hurting his eyes.

A new day was starting. Naruto couldn't wait to discover it with Sasuke.

* * *

 **This story was somewhat vague, I wanted to leave things to your imagination. But as always, I think of them together as always. :) Thank you so much for reading, see you next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **Request by: This is such an old request that I can't remember who wanted it at all! Please claim it as your own if this is what you've been waiting! :)**

 **A/N: Welcome to another chapter! I think I'll move our update dates to Thursday because I can't get home early to update on the Mondays anymore. I hope it's aşright with you all, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street briskly with a scowl on his face. He hated everything. He hated his parents and his brother. He hated the people and the city. He hated the-

His train of thoughts cut short as he walked into someone harshly.

"Watch where you are going!" He snarled.

The person he crushed into fell down heavily on his butt.

"Are you blind?!" Sasuke snapped. Somehow, this stranger with shiny hair and sky blue eyes were irritating him even further.

"…Yes," Came the soft reply.

Sasuke froze where he was for a second and then his eyes widened as he saw the blonde touching the ground. What he was trying to locate was the white walking stick he had dropped thanks to Sasuke. Swallowing the sudden bitter taste in his throat, Sasuke kneeled down and grabbed the stick before holding the blonde's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled as he let the boy feel the thin material in his hand. "I'm not having a good day."

"It's fine!" The blonde chirped with a wide smile.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed red for an unknown reason as the blonde's unseeing eyes settled on his face. How could something so beautiful be so useless at the same time?

"My name is Sasuke," Sasuke blurted out suddenly.

The blonde smiled warmly and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

"So, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Home," Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, this is my first time out by myself and I kind of… got lost."

"Maybe I can help you?" Sasuke volunteered out of blue, surprising even himself.

"Oh?" Naruto smiled so beautifully that Sasuke forgot to breathe for a moment. "That's so nice of you, thank you!"

Sasuke nodded like a stupid, love-struck toddler, not seeming to realize that Naruto couldn't see him at all.

"Here my address is," Naruto said and handed Sasuke a card he fished out of one of his pockets.

Sasuke took it and read through the information on it quickly. His eyebrows rose and a genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he read the address.

"We live super close," Sasuke said. "I'll take you home now."

"Great!" Naruto smiled widely again, making Sasuke's heart funny.

"Let's get going then."

Not letting himself think over it too much, Sasuke held Naruto's soft hand in his and started walking through the crowd. Despite not seeing anything or him, Naruto was really outgoing. He talked about this and that, he told Sasuke about his life and family. He wasn't going to school but he had some teachers who thought him at their home.

All through the way, Naruto kept asking Sasuke questions. He asked about their surroundings. He asked about the people. He asked about the weather and places. By the time they reached to Naruto's house, Sasuke was surprised with himself. Never before had he spoken to someone this much and this attentively.

"We are here already?" Naruto asked as he looked from a side to another, not seeing anything.

"Yes, I guess," Sasuke replied and helped Naruto to climb the stairs of the porch. "I'll ring the doorbell."

Naruto nodded with a wide smile.

Sasuke rang the doorbell and they waited for a while before the door was opened, revealing a red haired woman behind it.

"Naruto!" The woman shouted. "Where have you been?! I was worried out of my mind!"

Naruto smiled at his mother. "I'm fine mommy! Look I even made a friend!"

It seemed like the woman was realizing Sasuke's presence for the first time. "Oh, hello, young man."

For the first time ever, Sasuke wondered how he looked in the eyes of another person. He wanted to be approved of his new friend's mother for some strange reason.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself as he bowed down. "We live in the house opposite to yours."

"I'm Kushina," The woman smiled. "Oh, you are the Uchihas' boy?"

Sasuke nodded quickly.

"That's so nice!" Kushina smiled broadly. "I'm so happy that my baby has a friend now who lives close by."

Sasuke blushed for an unknown reason and nodded slowly.

"Sasuke, will you come to see me again?" Naruto requested adorably.

Sasuke knew that he should refuse him. He had a gang of his own. He needed to hold meetings, needed to lead his members and so on. But he found himself nodding stupidly.

"Yes, yes, of course I will," Words left his mouth and it was too late take them back.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered with a wide smile. He jumped into Sasuke's arms and the dark haired boy had to catch him to not let him fall down. "Sasuke you are my best friend now!"

Sasuke blushed brightly but hugged Naruto back just as fiercely. He was so warm and soft. And he was awakening strange feelings inside of Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke said as they parted.

"See you!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

Sasuke bowed down to Naruto's mother and left for his own home. He knocked on the door furiously and his mother opened it wide eyes.

"Sasuke?" She looked shocked.

Of course she would be. Her son would never come home unless very late in the night. Even then, sometimes his brother would have to drag him home.

"Did something happen?" Mikoto asked frantically.

Sasuke scoffed. "No. Should have?"

"No, no," Mikoto shook her head and made way for her son to enter inside. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Without a word, Sasuke took off his shoes and coat and followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Sit down," Mikoto smiled. "I made cake for you."

Nodding, Sasuke settled beside the kitchen table and watched with distracted eyes as his mother turned around.

Sasuke needed to see him again.

What he was going to say? He was no good at making friends. He mostly scoffed around or picked up fights. His little gang's members thought that he was cool that way, but what about Naruto? He didn't seem like a boy who would like those traits.

"Here," Mikoto put a plate and a glass of milk before her son and watched with wide eyes as he started eating without a complaint.

Sasuke never drank milk! He claimed that he was too manly for it but now he was drinking the white beverage like he was starved for it.

"Did something happen today?" Mikoto asked as kind as she could. There was obviously something going on with her son's life.

Sasuke shrugged. "I met someone."

"Oh?" Mikoto blinked.

"He is… blind," Sasuke mumbled, like it still confused him.

"You mean Naruto?" Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke looked up to his mother immediately. "You know him?"

Mikoto nodded and settled across from her son. "His mother takes him walks every day. We met when I was returning from grocery one day. He's such a nice boy."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "He wants to be friends."

"Really?!" Mikoto smiled brightly. "Will you?"

"I guess," Sasuke replied as he played with the crumbles of the cake on his plate. "But I'm not sure what we will do together."

"I'm sure you will figure something out," Mikoto replied and then added, "Naruto's lonely most of the time. You two are the same age so it's going to be good for him."

Sasuke nodded. He was silent for a while before asking unsurely, "Why he's blind?"

Mikoto sighed. "He was born that way."

Sasuke bit his lips. He felt strange after all of this knowledge. There was only one thing he was sure of though, he couldn't not see Naruto. He needed to come up with an excuse to see him. He went up to his room in a daze, not realizing his mother's hopeful smile behind him.

* * *

"Sasuke where were you yesterday?"

The pink haired girl screeched as soon as she saw him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered the classroom. All of his gang members were at the back of the classroom so Sasuke headed towards them and settled down in one of the empty seats.

"I had things to do," Sasuke replied uncaringly as everybody looked at him pointedly.

"What kind of things?" Sakura demanded. "We were waiting for you!"

"Well, obviously you shouldn't have!" Sasuke snapped. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Huffing, Sakura slumped on the desk beside the dark haired boy and they didn't talk at all during the whole day of school.

"Are we heading to the meeting point?" Suigetsu asked as they left the school in a group.

The meeting point was an abandoned building in the suburbs of the city. They had painted the walls with spray paints and placed some necessary but extremely old furniture inside. They hang out there often together.

"I can't," Sasuke replied as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I need to be somewhere else."

"Where?" Sakura asked with dark eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "None of your business."

He received similar surprised looks from his gang members but he didn't mind any of them. He started walking back to his neighborhood as fast as his feet could take him. He climbed to the porch of Naruto's house and lingered before the door for a while. Not knowing what to do or say but still wanting to see him drove Sasuke to knock on the door until it was opened.

"Hello!" Kushina beamed as she saw the teenager at her doorstep.

"Uhm, hello," Sasuke replied and bowed down with a second thought. "I'm here to… to…"

"To see Naruto?" Kushina completed for him with a wide smile.

"Yes," Sasuke mumbled shyly.

"Come in!" Kushina stepped aside. "He's upstairs in his room, I was reading him a book."

Sasuke nodded and stepped inside. He took off his shoes and followed Kushina to Naruto's room.

Said blond was sitting beside a window which overlooked the back garden. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face as the sun illuminated his still form.

"Naruto," Kushina called out happily. "Look, your friend's here!"

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to the source of the voice. A breathtaking smile bloomed on his face. "Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sasuke called and entered the room with Kushina's encouragement.

"I'll bring you boys something to eat," Kushina said and left the two teenagers alone.

"Hello, Sasuke," Naruto chirped with a wide smile. "I'm so happy that you are here!"

"Thank you," Sasuke muttered and sat down on the cushion beside Naruto's. "What are you doing?"

"Mommy was reading me a book," Naruto said as he lifted the book he was holding. "I can actually read by myself. With my fingers."

Sasuke nodded and then made an approving sound with a second thought. He needed to get used to expressing himself verbally.

"I have seen those books on the TV," Sasuke said, trying to make the conversation going.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "They are all good. But it's hard to find books to my liking that way you know."

"Yes, I imagine it must be hard," Sasuke replied sympathetically.

He didn't read too much to be honest but when he tried to imagine a reality where he couldn't see anything at all made him shiver.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "That's why we get books that I like and mom reads for me."

"Uhm," Sasuke scratched his cheek. "I can read for you? If you want?"

Naruto gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, of course," Sasuke supplied quickly.

"You are so nice Sasuke," Naruto cooed. "But first, can I get to know you better?"

"S-Sure," Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I want to face you," Naruto declared and changed his position, so that they were sitting with their knees touching. "Is it okay to touch you?"

"Of course you can," Sasuke replied right away.

Sasuke _despised_ being touched. He always made a fuss if somebody touched him even by accident. But with Naruto, he wanted it. He wanted to feel his touch. And his new friend didn't disappoint.

With a smile, Naruto touched Sasuke's face gently. He felt his cheeks first then his nose and lips. He moved his fingers to his eyes next and stilled there.

"What is the color of your eyes?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"Black," Sasuke replied.

"Mine is blue, so they tell me," Naruto said. "But I actually have no idea what blue or black looks like."

Sasuke bit his lips in agony.

"Actually, it must be dark, right?" Naruto questioned. "That's all I see."

Sasuke nodded and because the blonde was still cupping his cheeks, he could feel the movement.

"Then I'm happy!" Naruto smiled widely. "Now I at least know of your eyes! It's not so bad now."

Sasuke nodded again. Strange feelings were filling his heart and Sasuke was weak against them. Without warning, he moved forward and hugged Naruto as tight as he could.

The blonde giggled as he hugged back. "Don't be upset for me."

Sasuke was startled. How did Naruto know how he felt?

"I'm good at understanding the feelings," Naruto explained. "Something like sixth sense I guess. Mommy says because God has taken a sense of mine, he gave me double in others. I'm kind of good at hearing as well."

"Makes sense," Sasuke commented, still not letting go of his friend.

Naruto seemed content in his arms as well as he made no attempt to break their contact.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Naruto commented. "Feels nice."

Sasuke blushed like a stupid virgin. Naruto was making him feel strange. But he couldn't hate it. He was actually loving every second of it.

"You are my _bestest_ friend," Naruto mumbled against his chest and Sasuke felt something shivering inside of him.

What the fuck was happening?

* * *

Alright, so, Sasuke was confused as hell. It seemed like his brain had decided to stop working the moment he met Naruto. It was strange but not too bad if he didn't count the times he made Naruto laugh with his stupidity.

Then again, as long as he laughed, Sasuke didn't mind the reason.

"Can we get waffles, Sasuke?" Naruto requested in that adorable way of his as they walked down the street hand in hand.

That had become something usual. Holding hands felt nice. It came to them naturally. There were no questions or struggles. Just them and the warmness they grew and shared together.

"Sure," Sasuke approved. He led them to the ice-cream parlor they had discovered in their daily walks.

They had been friends for more than three months now and Sasuke felt like he wasn't living before Naruto at all. Naruto was the blind one but he showed Sasuke new colors he had never realized before. His gang members weren't happy with the development though. Sasuke barely spent time with them and they couldn't understand what was happening. Sasuke was very secretive about Naruto, not because he was ashamed, no, because he wanted to protect him from everything and anything. He wasn't sure if he would be successful, but he was damn sure that he would die trying if needed.

As Sasuke suspected, Naruto ordered his waffles full of fruits, dripping with chocolate sauce and topped with ice cream. Sasuke helped him to cut it into bite sizes before getting a scoop of mint flavored ice-cream for himself.

He watched with an amused smile as Naruto stuffed his face with his favorite sweet and answered his enthusiastic comments and questions with his naked adoration.

Naruto was pure perfection in his eyes. He wasn't sure how he lived before him but he was sure that he wasn't going to be without him anymore.

They were talking about the books Naruto wanted to get when Sasuke heard the voice he dreaded the most.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke cursed inwardly as Naruto turned his head to the way of the sound, trying to decipher who was talking.

"Your friends?" He questioned in the end.

"No," Sasuke replied curtly and raised his brows as Sakura and Ino came to stand over their table.

"Sasuke-kun where have you been?" Sakura shrieked as always. "We hardly see you lately!"

"That may be because I don't want to spend time with you, have you ever thought of that?" Sasuke replied, trying to keep himself in check.

"But why?" Ino spoke for the first time, though her eyes were fixated on Naruto who was silent through their conversation. "Who is he?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth but replied nevertheless, "Naruto. _My_ Naruto."

Naruto blushed prettily as Sakura's eyes narrowed. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she extended her hand towards Naruto, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled in response but made no move to take Sakura's hand much to the girls' horror.

Feeling like he was going to crack his teeth, Sasuke leaned over to his best friend and talked to him calmly, "She's extending her hand for a shake."

"Oh," Naruto nodded and raised his own hand but it was in the wrong direction.

Holding his soft hand, Sasuke guided it and let Sakura shake it with wide eyes.

"He's blind!" Ino blurted out suddenly.

"And you are brainless," Sasuke stated coldly. "Why don't you two fuck off and leave us alone."

"But, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stomped her feet. "I don't know where did you find him, but don't you want to spend your time with people who are actually capable of doing things on their own?"

"I said fuck off!" Sasuke snarled and jumped to his feet, his chair scraping the ground loudly in the small shop. "Now."

The girls seemed startled but luckily, they didn't argue anymore and left quickly.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke sat beside Naruto again and found that there were tears glistening in his eyes and he wouldn't raise his face to Sasuke no matter what.

"I'm sorry," He said at last. "I don't want to be a burden. You can hang out with them, Sasuke. It's fine with me. I'll call mom to pick me up."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke murmured and cupped Naruto's face in his hands. "How could I not be with you when I can?"

Naruto's lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke whispered, not helping himself. "I always want to be by your side."

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red and Sasuke had no strength to hold back anymore. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips against Naruto's moist ones.

The blonde's eyes widened and then slid close after a while and he basked in the emotions Sasuke awakened inside of him.

* * *

Sasuke entered the apartment with his keys and toed off his shoes.

"Naruto," He called out. "I'm home."

"Welcome," Naruto called out and Sasuke walked to the source of the voice.

He found his lover in the living room. He was lying down on the sofa, obviously having woken up from a nap. He had the dazed look Sasuke absolutely loved on him and his t-shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing his pregnant stomach.

"Good morning, my love," Sasuke said gently as he knelt down beside his spouse, one hand going to his hair to caress the golden locks as the other went to Naruto's stomach to stroke the smooth flesh. "How was your day?"

"I slept all day," Naruto croaked and he seemed in the brink of nodding off with all the caresses he was receiving.

"You need it, love," Sasuke responded and kissed Naruto's pouty lips deeply. "How is the baby?"

"Was calm today," Naruto said with a smile. "We had a lazy day together."

"Good," Sasuke smiled back and took Naruto in his arms, hugging him fiercely without squishing his stomach.

Sometimes he felt like what he felt for Naruto was too much that he couldn't bear it. Naruto was his everything. He was the one who had shown him how to live, he was the one who had given him a purpose in life and a love like no other. He had given Sasuke himself, now he was giving him a family.

Sasuke didn't deserve him but he couldn't leave him either.

"Stop thinking bad things," Naruto said softly as he run his fingers through his husband's hair. "I love you, we both do."

Sasuke smiled and planted a kiss upon Naruto's neck.

How come he had been so lucky? It was better he didn't question it anymore.

* * *

 **Awww, I love these sweet stories, hope you do as well! This time, I have only four chapters for OS. I'm writing a new multichapter story, please look forward to it! See you all around! :)**


End file.
